


Malum Anima

by asmoix, nil0ette



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Music, Musicians, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmoix/pseuds/asmoix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nil0ette/pseuds/nil0ette
Summary: 『La imagen del chico con la curiosa máscara se grabó en los ojos celestes de la criatura. El aroma de la sangre que circulaba por sus venas, su corazón bombeando al ritmo de la música. Tsuzuku no podía explicarlo, ni la densa presencia sobre todos ellos podría detener su irrefrenable humana emoción de querer verlo otra vez, sin tener idea de lo que sus impulsos atraerían hacia los suyos. 』





	1. 「1」

Retorcía algo ansioso el filo de la tela de su holgada vestimenta que caía hasta sus caderas, manteniendo su mirada baja en algún punto del suelo de concreto del segundo piso de aquel galpón, mientras la música continuaba retumbando en su estómago aunque más levemente de lo que hacía cuando estaba casi inmerso por completo en ella, entre los cuerpos y el calor hasta que eligiera uno de ellos, aquel mismo que ahora yacía dentro de la bañera, una de las pocas cosas que ocupaban el espacio. Era solo parte de la excéntrica austeridad de aquel sujeto, la tercera figura presente, sentada al borde del mueble de loza con la figura más alta reposando contra el interior de sus piernas abiertas, inclinado casi completamente sobre él. Iluminados suavemente por la luz que ingresaba de los ventanales, no se apreciaba lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, pero el muchacho alejado de ellos lo sabía muy bien, después de todo aquella era solo una de las tareas para con el hombre de cabello oscuro oculto en el cuello del que había decidido llevar allí.

 

\- No fue la mejor de las elecciones - comentó casualmente, mientras dejaba que el cuerpo se deslizara por el borde redondo del interior de la bañera hasta quedar en una posición acurrucada dentro de ella. A simple vista parecería un sujeto que bebió de más, pero si se miraba de cerca se apreciaría el tinte rojo que manchaba su ropa desde el cuello hacia abajo, mismo pigmento que el mayor quitaba de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, relamiéndose y suspirando como cuando tomas un largo trago. - Pero no espero de ti que sepas siempre traerme mis sabores favoritos, después de todo… - apenas echándole un vistazo de reojo. Al levantarse, apoyó sus pies descalzos sobre el frío cemento, aquello no podía saberlo bien aún si lo tocaba, pero bien podía percibir el corazón acelerado como si tuviese su oído apoyado sobre el pecho delgado del joven. - Oh, descuida. No es necesario que me pidas disculpas esta vez - el tono de su voz denotaba que una mueca jaló ligeramente de sus labios, con cierta malicia al hacer llegar a los oídos del muchacho palabras que evocaran ciertos recuerdos.

 

Cientos de ojos sobre ellos como cada noche, hambrientos, expectantes. Cientos de ojos devolviendo la mirada, escrutinio y selección; esta noche sería el baile como cada otro día. Sólo los selectos serían invitados, prestigio y soberbia convertidos en sus herramientas de caza.

Una reverencia y el telón caía frente a ellos, los menores apresurando el desarme de la escena, los mayores saliendo de ella a perderse en la lenta salida de la multitud. Acomodó sus guantes negros, el incienso formando aún una nube a su alrededor, se alejó de él atravesando los estrechos corredores hacia las escaleras de sus aposentos. El denso material de su ropa se movía a su alrededor, atrapado en el vaivén de sus caderas, los detalles dorados de sus mangas reflejando la tenue luz del lugar. El olor del incienso estaba impregnado en sus ropas, se sonrió perdiéndose en él, pasando una mano por su negro cabello y liberándolo del peinado recogido que lo atrapaba.

Hoy era el día, había notado esos nerviosos ojos en repetidas noches, siempre puestos sobre él, los latidos audibles por sobre todos los demás, ensordecedores. Hoy sería suyo, se recostó en su diván, reclinado la cabeza sobre el respaldo, pasando la lengua por cada uno de sus colmillos.

 

Desde la baranda que resguardaba el segundo nivel interior, observaba a la multitud que se aglomeraba en la pista del salón. Nadie podría nunca sospechar que tan solo un piso más arriba, al que por cierto solo se podría acceder por una escalera exterior en un costado del lugar, si es que acaso la encontraran abierta, yacía uno de ellos enfriándose conforme pasaban los segundos, a diferencia del calor que golpeaba como si hubiese bajo sus pies un fuego lento. En ese nivel, ocupado por sillones y espacios de distensión, la gente paseaba casi rozando sus ropas con las suyas, pero nadie parecía fijarse realmente en aquel hombre y la figura joven con la curiosa máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, como si fuesen invisibles.

 

Parecía imposible la forma en que lograba camuflarse y pasar desapercibido, pensaba el chico, después de todo al conocerlo le había parecido algo extraordinario y ciertamente no podría describirlo de otra forma, como un abismo majestuoso, allí mirando tan tranquilo a criaturas tan inferiores

 

\- Es algo curioso - habló de pronto y podría haberse pensado que su voz quedaría por completo ahogada bajo el ruido de la música y el retumbar de los bajos, pero tal vez era la presión con la que siempre procuraba atenderlo que sus sentidos permanecían agudos solo para él. En un sobresalto volteó su cuerpo hacia él, mirando el perfil que no se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada, pero sin decir nada. - Como dentro de todos, decidiste traerme justo al que apestaba a otro.. -

  


Las recámaras superiores del teatro rebalsaban de gente, espectadores y actores por igual, mejillas sonrosadas y cuerpos cálidos rodeados de fríos, translúcidos semblantes, muerte disfrazada en un mar de colores oscuros que parecía engullirlos. Avanzó entre la multitud atrayendo las miradas hacia él, sintiendo ojos insistentes recorriendo los tatuajes de su torso al descubierto bajo el abrigo de piel blanca. Lujuria que él incentivaba con una sonrisa bien dedicada de sus labios negros, permitiendo un vistazo a sus colmillos. Se movía con facilidad entre todos ellos, partiendo sin esfuerzo al mar de actores que conocían su labor. El y su invitado especial debían llegar al final del corredor, éste se mostraba nervioso, ansioso ante la idea de conocer a la estrella principal y dueño del teatro donde cada noche dejaba su dinero con la promesa de este encuentro.

Lo guió con una mano sobre su hombro y subió tras él las estrechas escaleras, el aroma del incienso de la obra invitándolos a seguirlo. El joven dejó al invitado frente a la puerta que se abrió casi automáticamente. Sus ojos se posaron en el espectador por un segundo antes de encontrarse con los suyos, el mensajero reconoció la propia calidez de los suyos en la ausencia de los del mayor. Sin emitir palabra observó al obnubilado espectador seguir a la estrella hacia el interior de la habitación del desván y cerrando la puerta tras él.

El mensajero percibió el aire, tratando de encontrar bajo el incienso a su propio comensal. La tarea de llevar el invitado hacia el anfitrión había recaído sobre él casi por defecto, una vez que el mayor de todos ellos había abandonado el nido. Si bien ofrendarle a su creador no era algo ajeno a él, esta tarea volvía más complicada su propia caza, sus invitados tenían la tendencia a desaparecer cuando lo veían con la presa del dueño y rastrearlos era incómodo en el corto tiempo restante. Pero hoy marcaba un mes desde su última invitación exitosa y el hambre no lo volvía un actor dócil, decidió ir tras los restos del rastro que había dejado en su comensal, siguiéndolo fuera del teatro y hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

 

Tras haber cumplido con entregar el paquete y asegurarse de que ya no era necesario por lo que quedaba de la noche, se tomaba -en realidad, se le era otorgada de forma implícita- de vez en cuando la libertad de bajar a la pista y mezclarse entre la despreocupada multitud que se dedicaba a pasarlo bien, acostumbrado a sentir los ojos del mayor sobre él en alguna parte del segundo nivel, cerraba los suyos para tratar de al menos fingir que era uno más de todos por un par de horas.

 

Caminó por el nivel como si rondara, deslizando sus dedos por la baranda, luego de quitar su mirada de la figura de cabello verde neón que había decidido abandonar su lugar a su lado luego de muchos minutos de no haber recibido ninguna interacción, así como solían ser algunas noches, especialmente luego de cumplir con sus labores. Se quedó quieto al percibir un cambio en el ambiente, de esos que son como un sonido de alta frecuencia contra el tímpano, pero determinó que alguien que se dejaba descubrir con tanta facilidad o que simplemente no conocía las reglas no era alguien por quien realmente debiera preocuparse, así que se alejó de la escena de la misma forma imperceptible.

 

La música y voces habían menguado en las recámaras del teatro, desde el desván ya no podía escucharse la melodía y el silencio comenzaba a esparcirse por el edificio, preparándolo para el amanecer. Volvió a recoger su cabello por sobre su nuca y acomodó el escote cruzado de su ropa, desprendiendo el collar y dejándolo sobre la cómoda, dedicando una última mirada al cuerpo yaciente sobre su diván, el rostro apartado y un camino de sangre recorriendo el costado de su cuello hasta perderse entre su ropa. Salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras, dos de los actores esperaban a cada lado del pasillo, escurriéndose de su mirada para encargarse de la limpieza del desván, el tiempo apremiaba y no debían quedar huellas. Se detuvo en el barandal del segundo piso, con la mayor vista al salón principal, donde los pocos invitados restantes abandonaban el edificio para regresar sanos y salvos a sus hogares, ignorantes de los otros que no habían sido tan afortunados. Se sonrió complacido por la noche exitosa, recorriendo con la mirada los rostros de sus seguidores, la mayoría de ellos luciendo ahora un leve tono rosado en sus frías pieles, la tranquilidad y satisfacción del hambre saciada.

 

\- Tsuzuku - llamó sin desviar la mirada, esperando que la sombra del más alto se proyectara a su lado, el perfume de la tinta en su piel llenara el aire a su alrededor

 

Pero nada pasó, el anfitrión levantó una fina ceja negra y miró de reojo a su lado, una figura de su estatura se acercaba por un lado, sus ojos confiados en un semblante serio. El dueño del teatro acomodó su cuerpo para tenerlo de frente, mirándolo directo a los ojos, pero el otro no retrocedió. _La osadía_ , pensó, sonriéndole con superioridad

 

\- No ha vuelto de cazar aún - respondió antes que pudiera interrumpirlo, sostuvo su mirada un largo rato, sabía que el dueño no cedería, pero disfrutaba la íntegra atención que le estaba dedicando - salió hace unos momentos… y no ha vuelto aún.

 

 _Amo_ , completó en su mente, pero sus labios no se abrieron. Ahora ambas cejas del dueño estaban levantadas, y lo observaba curioso.

 

\- Asegúrate que vuelva antes del amanecer - sentenció dando la vuelta y continuando su sinuoso andar hasta la escalera en el centro del balcón

Soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, mientras observaba el movimiento de las capas de tela sobre el cuerpo del dueño perderse en otro pasillo lateral. Saltó directamente desde la baranda hasta el piso inferior y apresuró su paso hasta el exterior del teatro, en busca de su compañero.

 

Aquella era una aglomeración distinta de la que estaba acostumbrado. La elegancia del salón del teatro y los intereses más camuflados con sutiles coqueterías se habían perdido por completo y, en cambio, presenciaba el caos y las invitaciones indecorosas hechas sin demasiados tapujos. Tsuzuku observó el lugar desde la escalera que bajaba desde la entrada hasta el salón, dando un rápido vistazo a la marea de personas. El calor y los corazones bombeando a tal velocidad, por todas partes, le hacía mucho más difícil apaciguar psicológicamente el hambre hasta que pudiera al fin saciarla. Sus ojos trazaron el camino hasta la concentración del aroma, pero afiló su mirada como quien duda un momento de sus sentidos. No. No era el sujeto al cual había seguido el rastro, en su lugar, era un menudo jovencito que se mezclaba entre los demás y resaltaba al mismo tiempo. El moreno tuvo un momento de duda, sabiendo que por debajo -o por encima- del aroma de su presa, había otro que no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo y que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sentía como si debiese saberlo. Bien, de todos modos, si aquel chico olía a su objetivo, para localizarlo era la primera pista. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder si quería alimentarse esa noche.

 

A esas altas horas, la gente de a poco comenzaba a aventurarse a volver a la ciudad desde el lejano lugar, y podía encontrar fácilmente un sillón vacío en el cual dejarse caer y observar por unos minutos la pantalla de su celular, rasguñar aunque fuera algo de normalidad al observar las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo del que apenas era parte, pero el peso ajeno de alguien acomodándose a su lado le hizo alzar la vista. Un sujeto delgado, de mirada llamativa y una sonrisa confianzuda, vestido de un abrigo blanco y jeans rasgados como los suyos. Solo pudo mirarlo, como si esperara algo, la confusión casi cubierta por el cuero de la máscara, pero demasiado evidente en su mirada.

 

\- No quise asustarte… solo estoy buscando a mi amigo, creo que sabrás de quién hablo. No lo he visto desde que llegamos acá… quisiera asegurarme de que está bien - se acercó hasta posar una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del menor que enseguida se arrimó un poco más al asiento - No quiero quitarte demasiado tiempo -

 

Meto pudo entrever aquellas piezas sobresalientes en la sonrisa del sujeto, demasiado angulares para pasar desapercibidos para alguien como él, tan consciente y con los ojos abiertos, a diferencia de las demás personas. Llevó los dedos de una de sus manos a posarse sobre la máscara a la altura de su boca, mientras miraba alrededor, sin realmente buscar lo solicitado, más bien, preguntándose si aquel hombre estaría observando desde alguna parte. _Compórtate_ , era todo lo que podía pensar, en su propia voz más que en la masculina del mayor aunque pudiera recrearla a la perfección. No podía dejar escapar que sabía que algo había fuera de lo común. Volteó nuevamente hacia el moreno, encogiéndose de hombro en un gesto de ignorancia, acompañándolo de una negación.

 

La sonrisa de Tsuzuku se amplió con sorpresa, con esta cercanía al otro podía casi dibujar en su mente lo sucedido a través de la abundancia de aromas rodeando al menor. La sangre era predominante, allí había quedado su cena, pero si bien sabía que su acompañante era humano, un olor abrasivo y dominante lo envolvía, una fragancia que le decía que no debía extender su estadía.

 

\- ...ku - sintió el tirón en su mente, muy amortiguado por la sobrecarga a los sentidos que significaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero esa grave voz era inconfundible e inapelable

 

Levantó la mirada al preciso momento que las oleadas de gente se partían, sabía que era impensable que su amo se tomara la molestia de buscarlo personalmente, pero quién mandó en su lugar era igual de sorprendente.

Tsuzuku se sonrió abiertamente y levantó la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla del menor como saludo. A ellos se acercaba una figura rubia de baja estatura, con una mirada frustrada bajo toneladas de maquillaje negro, su traje a juego estaba adornado con encaje por doquier, la gema en su solapa brillaba por cuenta propia.

 

\- Mao - saludó complacido, volviendo a bajar su mano, esta vez rodeando los hombros del menor a su lado - encontré un amigo

\- Debías encontrar tu cena - se quejó el aludido mirando a Meto de arriba a abajo - No lo toques, está marcado.

\- Mi cena ya expiró - suspiró Tsuzuku soltando al otro de su agarre - Debo suponer que soy requerido de vuelta en casa…

\- Tan requerido como un crucifijo - se miraron un momento en silencio y Tsuzuku soltó una risotada, provocando que el semblante del rubio se desarmara en una risita - Voy a buscarte algo de comer, salgamos.

 

No pudo ocultar muy bien su nerviosismo al aparecer aquel otro al que había sido identificado como Mao, pero probablemente ellos no se molestarían en reconocer ni mucho menos validar lo que alguien común como él pudiera estar sintiendo y que era tan innegable para sus sentidos, lo cual explicaría por qué hablaban de él casi como si no estuviese presente. De todos modos, esto le permitió escuchar atentamente, pero eso solo generaba más dudas que respuestas, después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba frente a otra de esas criaturas que no fuera su “dueño”, ¿así era reconocido ese hombre que lo tenía, según palabras ajenas, “marcado”? ¿Cuántos más habrían? Eran tan distintos de lo que él conocía, las risas y sus conversaciones, aunque no ayudaban a disminuir su ansiedad, tenían aires tan casuales y naturales que no llegaban a aterrarlo como la ocasional suave risa arrastrada a la que estaba acostumbrado.

 

Dio un respingo al escuchar la última declaración. Jamás había tenido encuentros con otros y jamás había visto a su “señor” en presencia de otros, por eso no podía estar del todo seguro de las reglas, si es que existían reglas en absoluto, pero necesitaba hacer algo para sacarlos de allí y que no pusieran sus ojos en otra de las tantas personas que estaban presentes, porque no estaba seguro de qué tan permisivo sería el morocho con otros de su misma especie. Tipeó con rapidez algo en su celular y extendió su mano hacia el moreno.

 

 _“Aquí no”_ , decía en la pantalla que él enseñaba mientras le miraba con la cabeza agachada, esperando que no se lo tomara con autoridad.

 

\- Mm? - Tsuzuku leyó la pantalla en un momento, pero se quedó mirándola como si no la entendier

\- ¿Qué dice?  - se fastidió Mao mirando a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba impregnado por ese olor corrosivo, sólo alguien muy viejo podía generar tanta presencia, y generalmente no gustaban de visitantes - olvídalo, deberíamos irnos, no hay forma que no sepa que estamos aquí, todo el lugar apesta

\- aham… - respondió el moreno distraído, sin apartar la mirada ahora puesta en los ojos del otro, bajandola a su máscara y volviéndola a subir - ...tú---

 

Un tirón en su mente lo interrumpió, esta vez ni la música ensordecedora ni los cientos de cuerpos ardientes pudieron amortiguarlo. Apartó su mirada de Meto y suspiró.

 

\- Yo también lo sentí - corroboró Mao - sabe que estamos juntos, así que vamos ya

\- De acuerdo - Tsuzuku suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, se tomó su tiempo en mirar el rostro enmascarado del menor, mirándolo fijamente - te veré más tarde--

\- Nada de eso - sentenció Mao tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo entre la gente, tendrían suerte de encontrar algún vagabundo distraído en el camino para saciar el hambre de Tsuzuku antes que llegara el amanecer

 

El moreno se dejó llevar, sin apartar su mirada de Meto, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla con las preguntas que necesitaba soltar.

 

Meto se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos mientras desaparecían entre la multitud, como si fuese a seguirlos, pero quedando a un lado de un pilar de hierro que sostenía el segundo nivel, siendo ese su propio límite.

 

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? - preguntó entonces una voz que fácilmente perforaba en la música, de pie sobre los últimos escalones de la escalera que conectaba los pisos, sin mirarlo directamente y con su mirada siguiendo el recorrido de aquellas personas que ya no estaban dentro del campo visual, pero cuyo rastro era inconfundible. Meto nuevamente volteó un poco su cuerpo hacia la figura imponente de Kyo, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, sin querer verse envuelto en algún problema a causa de tal inusual encuentro que definitivamente no había buscado - Uno de ellos te llamó así - continuó, simplemente queriendo torturar al humano que se complicaba porque sabía que el morocho no se tomaría la molestia de observar alguna explicación en la pantalla de su celular, la única forma en la que podía comunicarse. La sonrisa de maliciosa diversión se desvaneció de a poco de sus labios una vez las presencias desaparecían de lo que era su territorio.

 

La ropa ondeó ante el movimiento del mayor que volteaba sin más palabras y se dirigía hacia su escondite, probablemente sin la necesidad de volver a aparecer lo que quedaba de esa noche. El chico le miró la espalda con un renovado sentimiento de respeto e inferioridad, entremezclado con esa vieja sensación de admiración, luego de haber visto a sus semejantes actuar con cautela por su sola presencia invisible.


	2. 「2」

El movimiento en el teatro había menguado enormemente, a minutos del amanecer todos parecían aletargarse y las pesadas cortinas bloqueaban cualquier ápice de luz exterior. Tsuzuku entró por las puertas principales seguido de Mao, cerrandolas tras ellos, el tirón en sus mentes cesó de inmediato y fue reemplazado por una sensación casi física de la mirada abrasiva de quien los esperaba desde el balcón. El moreno se volteó levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

\- Fue mi culpa, perdí mi cena - comenzó adelantándose a Mao que lo miraba algo entretenido, ignorando la atención del dueño del teatro que se recargaba en la baranda del segundo piso para mirarlos con más detenimiento - así que fui a buscarla pero--- digamos que ya no estaba disponible...

Tsuzuku comenzó a acercarse a la escalera, provocando que el dueño se incorporara para recibirlo, Mao le dedicó una mirada furtiva antes de seguir al moreno, pero tuvo que mirarlo con más detenimiento y estiró su mano instintivamente para detener la subida del otro.

\- Tsuzuku - advirtió, presionando su brazo, llamando ahora la atención del dueño que había borrado la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro y los miraba con una intensidad apabullante, Mao se sintió débil unos momentos, tratando de mantener la mirada - Ruk-- - el otro entrecerró los ojos, sin borrar la frialdad de su rostro - Amo Ruki, escuch--  
\- Mi cena se perdió en la disco - soltó abruptamente Tsuzuku - ya sabes cual, esa al otro lado de la ciudad - atropellaba las palabras, safándose del agarre de Mao y acercándose al dueño que retrocedió algo asqueado - lo seguí hasta ahí y-  
Silencio - sentenció con su grave voz, levantando una mano en el rostro de Tsuzuku - tu hedor es insoportable. No quiero oírte.

Se volteó casi instantáneamente, dejando a Tsuzuku con la boca algo entreabierta, las excusas y preguntas agolpándose en su cabeza, saliendo a presión en un suspiro frustrado. Mao se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, viendo en la dirección que el dueño se alejaba con sonoros pasos.

\- Creí que iba a matarte, nunca le dices “amo” - comentó Tsuzuku en voz baja  
\- ¿Creíste que iba a matarme a mí? Tú eres el idiota que apesta - se indignó Mao soltándolo junto con el aire que no sabía que retenía - Vamos a dormir ya, a ver si dejas de meterte en problemas por unas horas

  
Tsuzuku le sonrió divertido y siguieron juntos por el corredor hasta sus aposentos.

 

El aseo en el lugar ya había sido hecho por una compañía contratada y el sol ya estaba muy arriba cuando él finalmente despertó. Aquellos eran los únicos momentos en que se sentía realmente a salvo, incluso si muchas veces su nerviosismo alrededor del mayor fuese simplemente por estar en presencia de algo superior, sabía lo volátil que podía ser todo. Pero allí, a esas horas, era casi completamente libre de la vigilancia omnisciente mientras la criatura dormía oculta de la luz. Meto nunca fue muy apegado a la cotidianeidad de la vida humana, incluso cuando la gozaba libremente sentía que no encajaba por completo y cuando se le presentaron las historias de inmortalidad y poder, se dejó engullir por completo por esa fantasía y terminó por regalarle a Kyo prácticamente su voluntad, esperando algún día que éste le hallara digno de gozar de aquellos atributos. Sin embargo, tal parecía que Kyo había hallado en él mayor utilidad si permanecía como humano, la verdad, desde que lo conocía y a través de las pocas historias que había escuchado de su propia boca, le daba la fuerte impresión de que no solía compartir el espacio con más de su especie. Quizás su palabra fue tan solo una forma de convencerlo, así como un señuelo para seducir a las víctimas. Mucho tiempo asumió que era parte de su naturaleza, y había estado hasta cierto punto tranquilo, pero la noche anterior no había conocido solo a otro más, sino a dos, juntos para su sorpresa y parecían hablar de otro más. Entonces, ¿era simplemente una manía de su captor? Aquella palabra se le hacía más precisa, porque aunque ahora pudiera estar en las calles de la ciudad, sentado en la estación de tren con un vaso de café de máquina entre sus manos, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba y él esperaba el transporte que le dejaría cerca de la guarida. Sabía que no había lugar suficientemente lejos al que pudiera huir sin que el otro le hallara y sufriera las represalias de su desobediencia. Recogió las piernas sobre la banca, sosteniendo el vaso con una mano y volviendo a revisar su celular con la otra.

Los remanentes de luz que entraban por las cortinas anunciaban el inicio de una nueva noche, Tsuzuku se volteó una vez más en su cama, perdiendo la vista en el mínimo espectro de luz que asomaba bajo la cortina de su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en el niño de la máscara y el miedo que había percibido en él desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado, como estaba marcado como él mismo alguna vez lo había estado. Algo no le sentaba bien, volvió a retorcerse entre las mantas antes de decidir salir de ellas. Optó por resignar su adorado abrigo de piel por unos días, presentía que el olor corrosivo de la otra criatura permanecería sobre él un buen tiempo. Tomó una camisa de red y la cubrió con una chaqueta de cuero, hoy era una noche libre para todos y no planeaba quedarse en el teatro. Se sonrió con los planes que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, pero al atravesar la puerta se encontró de lleno con la mirada reprobatoria de Mao.

\- Estás pensando en volver a ir - afirmó tratando de mantenerlo dentro de la habitación para que nadie más los escuchara

Tsuzuku simplemente le sonrió y lo movió a un lado, siguiendo su camino, el rubio no lo siguió, permitiendo que continuara hacia el primer piso. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, algunos de ellos ya estaban levantados con el ocaso, otros debían permanecer en sus habitaciones. Su sonrisa se expandió al reconocer al dueño recostado en un sillón al final de la sala, iluminado por la luz artificial que se colaba por las ventanas ahora abiertas. Tsuzuku avanzó al sillón y los ojos grises se posaron en él de inmediato. No intercambiaron palabras mientras el moreno levantaba las piernas del dueño para sentarse en el sillón y volver a colocarlas sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me convertiste? - preguntó de pronto, pero el otro permanecía inmutable, mirándolo tan fijo que Tsuzuku se vio obligado a mantener la mirada al frente - ¿qué hubiese pasado de haberme negado? de no haberlo querido- hubiera sido tu esclavo... de haber cambiado de opinión--  
\- Estarías muerto - interrumpió simplemente en su grave voz, recargando su espalda en el apoyabrazos del sillón

Tsuzuku se incorporó algo incómodo ahora, la intensidad de la mirada de Ruki siempre había sido difícil para él, no entendía como Mao podía sostenerla. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al estirar tanto tiempo su estadía, pero necesitaba más respuestas.

\- ¿Has tenido alguna vez un….. esclavo…. amo? - dejaba salir cada palabra cada vez con menor intensidad, comenzando a dudar de este intercambio

Ruki suspiró y quitó sus piernas del regazo del otro, poniéndose de pie, Tsuzuku se aventuró a tomarlo de las largas mangas de sus ropas, provocando que se volteara. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando de frente los celestes del moreno y supo que era en este momento cuando no debía bajar la mirada.

\- No. - sentenció dando la vuelta nuevamente y alejándose de él

Tsuzuku soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de costado sobre el sillón, cerrando sus ojos aliviado mientras oía a su amo alejarse lentamente.

Los colores rojizos intensos se apagaron lentamente frente a sus ojos perdidos en lo que podía apreciar del paisaje desde la ventana del tren, rodeando la ciudad hasta que ya era de noche cuando llegó finalmente a la última estación, sin embargo, no tenía prisa alguna; las fiestas no comenzaban sino hasta muy entrada la noche y, habiéndose alimentado recientemente, era muy probable que no viera al dueño en esas horas. Bajó el simple cubreboca negro con el que protegía parte de su rostro, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras buscaba un encendedor en sus bolsillos, sentándose sobre el borde del respaldo de una de las bancas y apoyando sus pies en el asiento. Exhaló el humo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras quedaba con su mirada fija en la llama del encendedor.

La forma en que aquel sujeto de cabello oscuro se le había quedado mirando y el cómo le había dicho que volvería a verlo. No lo había sentido precisamente como una amenaza, sino más bien había percibido cierta curiosidad, pero no podía negar que el haber sido fijado por otra criatura hacía que un sudor frío bajara por su espalda, ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ellos como para sentirse un poco más seguro de estar cerca del recinto, tan solo había alcanzado a rasguñar la comprensión de que existían marcas de territorio y que él pertenecía a Kyo, así que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese estigma podría mantenerlo a salvo.

Tsuzuku pudo encontrarse con su amo una última vez antes de salir, Ruki lo miraba fijamente sin emitir palabra, de pie con partituras en sus manos, rodeado de los más jóvenes que aún se esforzaban por ganar su atención. El moreno le sonrió y saludó con la mano, provocando que esa intensidad se redujera cuando el gris de los ojos del mayor se perdió bajo sus párpados pintados de negro. Tsuzuku acentuó su sonrisa cuando Ruki volvió a verlo y abandonó el edificio convencido que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, al menos en sus mentes. Atravesó las calles ahora iluminadas artificialmente, pasando junto a bares y tiendas, despertando unas cuantas miradas curiosas, ansias involuntarias al ver su torso marcado bajo la red de su ropa. Esta vez no respondió las intenciones, jugando con su lengua partida algo inquieto, entrelazando las puntas y pasándola por sus colmillos. Apresuró sus pasos y no tardó en sentir como los que lo seguían también lo hacían, escaneó con sus sentidos, esperando encontrar la fragancia a almizcle de su hermano Mao, pero le sorprendió toparse con uno acaramelado en su lugar, casi como goma de mascar.

\- Aryu… - anunció deteniéndose en el momento que el aludido se chocaba contra él, su larga cabellera platinada sacudiéndose por el golpe  
\- ups - soltó mientras se apartaba y acomodaba su cabello por sobre su pecho enfundado en un entallado corsé de vinilo, sus ojos amarillos mirando a Tsuzuku divertido - Amo Ruki sólo tiene ojos para ti hoy  
\- ¿Estás celoso? - se burló rodeándole la cintura y apretándolo nuevamente contra su cuerpo, provocando en el otro una risita avergonzada antes que subiera sus brazos a rodear el cuello de Tsuzuku, quedando cara a cara  
\- tal vez un poco - susurró antes de esconder su cabeza en el cuello del moreno y rozar sus labios pintados por la piel

  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tsuzuku ante el contacto y puso ambas manos en la cintura del rubio, alejándolo un poco, el otro no se dio por aludido y continuó jugando sobre su piel.

\- Aryu, no fastidies - se quejó con una sonrisa y el otro se alejó finalmente con una mueca de disgusto  
\- Quiero estar contigo - murmuró jugando con su largo cabello - quiero ir a donde vayas hoy

Tsuzuku suspiró, esto indudablemente arruinaría sus planes, pero decirle que no a Aryu era levantar sospechas en todos los demás. Desde que había llegado, el menor se había ganado inmediatamente el amor de todos ellos, era su costumbre buscar la atención de sus hermanos más antiguos y siempre había conseguido lo que buscaba. Hasta para su creador era casi imposible negársele. El moreno suspiró y lo tomó de la mano, esperando que el impacto de conocer nuevamente a otro de sus hermanos no estropeara las cosas con el niño de la máscara.

  
La música ya tronaba en el ambiente y la gente ya comenzaba a aglomerarse cuando ingresó en el local. Meto pasó directamente hacia detrás de la barra para sacar una necesitada cerveza, sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones debido a que se encargaba de todo en nombre del real dueño y por razones obvias, su rostro era más visible que el de Kyo. Después de todo, no era que realmente alguien como éste estuviera preocupado por manejar un negocio, pero era necesario mantener la fachada. Se sentó en uno de los sectores de descanso, los sillones que de a poco se comenzaban a ocupar, removiendo la mascarilla de su rostro.

\- Algo me dice que recibirás visitas otra vez hoy - habló con cierta ambigüedad como si no lo supiera realmente y solo estuviese adivinando, tamborileando sus dedos en el respaldo de cuero, a un lado de la cabeza del chico, con su mirada fija en las escaleras por las cuales se entraba al salón. El chico de cabello verde neón apretó la lata entre sus manos y se tensó en el sillón que fue rodeado lentamente por el portador de aquella voz, alzando su mirada lentamente hacia él cuando se detuvo a su lado, pero sin mirarlo directamente. Un escalofrío nuevamente bajó por su espina, no se esperaba que se dejara ver tan pronto y por lo demás, sabía que no había forma de que no lo supiera. - Bien, no es como si pudieras evitarlo, pero… definitivamente recordarás cuáles son las reglas, ¿no? - esta vez bajando la mirada hacia él. Meto asintió inseguro, conocía esa regla para esa ocasión, casi sintiendo como si la sola mirada fría le robara el aliento, especialmente cuando los dedos tatuados de Kyo se deslizaron como agua entre su cabello, peinándolo y apartando de su rostro unos cuantos mechones - No creo que sea difícil de cumplir esta vez - agregó.

Se apartó y le echó un último vistazo a la entrada antes de alejarse del sillón sin nada más que decir. Meto no le siguió con la mirada, con la ansiedad reflejada en una de sus piernas inquietas. Dejó la lata en la mesa para rebuscar en su mochila la máscara que utilizaba por las noches.

Los tacones de Aryu resonaban tras él con alboroto, sus pasos apresurados tratando de seguir el nervioso ritmo de Tsuzuku atravesando la ciudad. Miraba curioso la tensa espalda del moreno, reconociendo el camino con facilidad y sonriendo socarrón.

\- oooh amo Ruki va a colgarte por esto - canturreó mientras tironeaba de la mano de Tsuzuku aún sujetada a la suya  
\- Cierra la boca - trató de sonar asertivo pero no podía ocultar su tono inquieto - no le interesa lo que yo haga--

¿O sí? miró a todas partes un momento antes de recibir frente a él la visión del discreto y sencillo edificio de concreto que encerraba entre sus paredes un mundo de experiencias. Se apresuró a llegar y sintió a Aryu trastabillar tras él, tratando de seguirle el paso, pero la sonrisa divertida no se borró de su semblante. Finalmente Tsuzuku lo soltó al atravesar la entrada, bajando las escaleras con cautela, sintiendo de inmediato la presencia avasallante del dueño del lugar expandiéndose por cada rincón. Aryu acomodó su cabello algo divertido tras él, absorbiendo el lugar con entusiasmo.

\- Oh, amo Ruki va a matarte definitivamente - se sonrió, cada nervio en su cuerpo estaba tenso por la presencia sobre ellos pero lo disimulaba a la perfección, confrontando descaradamente el rechazo hacia ellos

Tsuzuku le dedicó una mirada, Aryu siempre se había creído intocable por el simple hecho de pertenecerle a Ruki, no era lo suficientemente viejo para saber que había más y peores que su amo que no jugaban con las mismas reglas. Volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y se acercó a su oído.

\- No te alejes de mí. -

  
Niños, pensó mientras se mantenía espectador desde el segundo nivel, apoyado sobre la baranda, lo suficientemente presente para que los jóvenes notaran su presencia y actuaran con su peso constante sobre ellos, pero sin poder señalar su ubicación dentro del espacio. No era usual para él relacionarse con otros de su misma especie -y consideraba que llamar así a esos osados infantes era darles demasiado crédito- y por lo general carecía de la paciencia que se necesitaba para comunicarse con un otro, pero hallaba cierta diversión en, de vez en cuando, mirar la escena como si se tratase de un hormiguero o ratones en un laboratorio. Notó que Meto también ya era consciente de la llegada de sus invitados especiales y miraba fijamente la escena, perfilando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras apoyaba sus codos y se acomodaba.

Kyo no le había advertido que con la llegada del moreno, otro más también lo haría. Además, ni siquiera era el mismo de la noche anterior y este se veía mucho más… ¿adolescente? No podría describirlo del todo, no a la distancia y a través de la gente, pero la cercanía con la cual estaban actuando le dieron vibras distintas. No se sentía muy a salvo, en su mente imaginó que estarían viendo todo eso como un buffet. Pero, él estaba marcado, ¿cierto? Era imposible que lo hicieran parte del menú, ¿cierto? Claramente ayer Kyo había devorado lo que se suponía era la cena de uno de ellos, ¿acaso entonces eso podía pasar? ¿Cuáles eran las reglas? Sentía el corazón en la boca y sus dedos sudaban al sostener la lata la última vez que bajaba su máscara para beber un trago. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que los ojos vigilantes de su dueño estuviesen en el salón, y que él se hubiera hecho lo suficientemente útil para que éste decidiera intervenir si acaso corría peligro.

Los ojos celeste claro de Tsuzuku dieron finalmente con su objetivo, el niño de la máscara estaba sentado en un sillón apartado de la pista de baile y lo seguía nervioso con la mirada. No pudo esconder su sonrisa, a sabiendas que Aryu estaba muy atento a cada gesto que hiciera, pero el otro se mantuvo callado y Tsuzuku lo amó por eso. Avanzó entre la gente, dejando al rubio rezagado detrás, obnubilado por la cantidad de aromas que se desprendían de la gente aglomerada a su alrededor, la sangre bombeando en cada uno de ellos. Aryu pasó la lengua por sus labios y comenzó a separarse más de Tsuzuku, quien lo sostuvo del brazo y tiró de él al instante.

\- No estamos para cazar - le advirtió enterrando su rostro entre el cabello platinado para hablar directo en su oreja - si necesitas comer vete afuera

Aryu se desprendió con una sonrisita y le hizo una reverencia.

\- Sí, papá - se burló antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían ingresado

Tsuzuku lo siguió con la mirada para asegurarse que realmente se fuera antes de retomar el camino hacia el chico de la máscara, ya sin poder frenar su entusiasmo. Se sentó casi de inmediato a su lado, mirando divertido el color de su cabello, conteniendo las ganas de tocarlo.

\- Hola otra vez - saludó con una enorme sonrisa

Meto bajó la mirada en cuanto Tsuzuku hizo contacto con ésta, un poco menos angustiado por su suerte cuando vio que el otro chico se perdía en la multitud, pero eso no hizo que su corazón dejara de marcar frenéticamente cada seguro paso con el que se acercaba el moreno hacia él, hasta dejarse caer en el sillón. Sus ojos pasaron por alto la forma en que aquellos se fijaron en él, echándole un rápido vistazo a lo que podía apreciar del segundo nivel, como si esperara encontrarse entre los juegos de luces, aquellas dos pupilas rodeadas de hielo apenas visibles por la forma analítica que siempre observaba todo. Los ojos celestes de Tsuzuku no se comparaban ante la carencia de color de los de su dueño, pero la abierta sonrisa del primero consiguió de todos modos que se reacomodara en el sillón al voltear a verlo, encontrándose de lleno con esa mueca que quizás pretendía ser amistosa y es que para alguien común y corriente como él, aquellos colmillos afilados no invitaban precisamente a relajarse e incluso si hubiese querido, casi cualquier rastro de sonrisa hubiera quedado oculto tras el cuero del accesorio sobre su rostro. Su mirada se detuvo sobre los dientes del más alto y luego sobre sus ojos un par de veces, antes de asentir y buscar su celular en su bolsillo.

 _¿Por qué volviste?_ escrito en la pantalla. Entre la ansiedad y el ambiente, pensar con claridad era una tarea difícil, pero se atrevía a asumir que si Kyo no los había echado ya, entonces estaba permitiéndolo por el momento. Se preguntaba si tendría alguna misión concreta que el morocho no se había molestado en explicar, no podía estar seguro, lo mejor sería tratar de entender y obtener algo de información. ¿Estarían allí para saber más de Kyo?

Tsuzuku leyó la pantalla y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la máscara cubriendo la mitad del rostro de Meto, antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Podía simpatizar con el miedo que el otro sentía al estar tan cerca suyo y relajó su postura, tomando algo de distancia.

\- Quería verte… la última vez nos interrumpieron antes que pudiera saber tu nombre…

El menor apegó el celular a su pecho ante esa respuesta, mirándolo algo sorprendido y luego un tanto incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de interés podría tener… él… en alguien como… él? Bajó la mirada hacia su propio regazo, mirando el celular en su mano y sus pulgares que se acercaban nerviosos la pantalla, pero aún sin escribir nada, como si estuviera dudando de lo siguiente que debería comunicar. Recordó la última vez que había entablado una conversación con alguien y cómo había terminado, el escarmiento del dueño del lugar y el reproche en esa voz arrastrada.

 _Meto_ , tipeó en dos simples caracteres. _¿Y tú?_ salía un poco más abajo. Tal vez era algo positivo que no pudiera verbalizarse, su mente trabajaba mucho más rápido y sentía que para ese momento habría dicho muchas cosas solo por nerviosismo, entre advertencias y preguntas para saciar su curiosidad.

\- “ME TO” - exageró cada sílaba al leerla y le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de leer el siguiente renglón - mi nombre es Tsuzuku…

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, sentía que no estaba jugando bien sus cartas si indagaba de inmediato en el uso del teléfono para comunicarse, le echó una mirada a la pista de baile.

\- Mejor preguntas sencillas, ¿hm? - lo miró un momento y estiró su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, pensando un poco-... Aunque tal vez seas tú el que quiera preguntarme algo

La forma aniñada en que repitió su nombre hizo que inconscientemente una sonrisa se reflejara en sus ojos, bajando la cabeza, olvidando por un momento que estaba frente a frente con un completo y peligroso extraño. Miró de reojo aquella mano, los finos dedos y las largas uñas que se posaban sobre el respaldo y que se extendían hacia él aunque sin invadir su espacio y luego lo miró a él una vez más.

 _¿Viniste aquí a comerme?_ enseñó una vez más la pantalla, con un poco más de inseguridad. De lo poco que conocía, sabía que, si llegaba a ser como el otro, Tsuzuku entonces tenía el potencial de ser lo suficientemente macabro y tener lo suficientemente naturalizado su sistema de alimentación como para responder aquello con casualidad. Había visto con sus propios ojos como Kyo parecía jugar con su comida antes de asestarle los dientes en el lugar ideal, al momento de mayor agitación. Pero no entendía las reglas y necesitaba saberlo, qué tan intocable era no solo dentro de ese lugar, o si no existía ningún acuerdo tácito.

Tsuzuku se sintió de golpe demasiado consciente de la situación y culpable por ello, borró su sonrisa lentamente y volvió a retraer el brazo a su lado, separando más la distancia mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No. No, Meto, no estoy aquí para comerte… - se sintió injusto con el otro, demasiado tiempo rodeado de sus pares, demasiado tiempo limitando sus interacciones con humanos a una o dos acciones, había perdido la noción de lo que su ser representaba para el otro. Depredador. - ...Jamás fue mi intención, lamento que te sintieras así.

Observó detenidamente la expresión corporal del mayor, sus expresiones. El rostro de Kyo parecía congelado por el tiempo y sus pocos gestos estaban dedicados a la ironía y una incomprensible diversión a costa suya o de otros humanos, pero este frente a él no parecía tan inalcanzable. “Lamento que te sintieras así”. Meto se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado, y bajó su mirada, ¿quién era él para recibir disculpas de alguien como el moreno? En ese momento fue consciente de la enorme distancia que estaba poniendo entre ambos, como si Tsuzuku jamás hubiese sido lo que él todavía era. ¿Podría ser que el tiempo que llevaba cambiado no fuera aún el suficiente para dejar atrás su humanidad? Volteó su cuerpo hacia el mayor, sentándose de lado y subiendo una de sus piernas al sillón, tratando de relajarse en la presencia ajena a modo de compensación. Esta vez tardó un poco más en mostrar su pantalla y había un poco más de palabras en ella.

_Lo siento, jamás había visto a otro._

_Tsuzuku-san parece conocer muchos, pero nunca los había visto aquí antes. Tenía la impresión de que siempre se movían solos._

\- Mmm… - murmuró pensativo - ...no conozco tantos, - admitió relajando su postura para reflejar la de Meto, mirándolo de frente - a decir verdad sólo conozco a mis hermanos y solemos permanecer juntos… mmm, incluso mi creador siempre estuvo acompañado... La verdad es que es la primera vez que entro a este lugar - admitió rascando su mejilla - no sé si sea lo correcto, espero que no te traiga problemas.

Escuchó con atención la forma casual con la que hablaba de su familia, incluso si no era una convencional, no parecía que fuera realmente tan distinta de una cualquiera. Solo el color de sus ojos increíblemente claros y los colmillos que apenas se alcanzaban a ver al hablar podían recordarle que frente a él se hallaba un inmortal.

 _Él sabe._ Se atrevió a escribir aunque inseguro. No quería mencionar de más a su propio amo, pero era quizás una forma de autoconvencerse de que aquello estaba permitido, de lo contrario Tsuzuku jamás podría haber vuelto. Tal vez Kyo quería saber algo sobre el dueño de tal teatro del que hablaba el moreno. _Querías preguntarme algo, ¿verdad? No sé si pueda ayudarte. No conozco mucho._ Decía en la segunda línea.

Tsuzuku leyó la primera línea, reteniendo la poca información que brindaba, se detuvo un momento a pensar la segunda, era difícil ser directo con alguien que todavía tenía sangre caliente en sus venas y podía resultar fácilmente herido. Suspiró y se incorporó un poco nervioso en el sillón, decidió evitar completamente la pregunta que en su lugar quería hacer.

\- Es el dueño de este lugar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? - sabía que era una pregunta algo inocente, pero cada cosa que dijera estaba siendo sin duda monitoreada por la constante presencia de esa persona, aún si tal vez no se encontrara presente

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más ante las preguntas formuladas, mirando la pantalla de su celular y el puntero que parpadeaba en ella, aguardando en el fondo blanco los comandos, las palabras. La zona gris. ¿Qué tan cerca estaban del borde? Asintió suavemente, primero con inseguridad, y luego reafirmando su respuesta, jugando un momento con la expansión de su oreja mientras trataba de contar el tiempo.

 _Alrededor de 2 años_ , escribió, pero enrolló la lengua de tela de su accesorio en torno a su dedo nerviosamente antes de tipear un poco más con su pulgar libre. _No debo hablar de él, lo siento._ Decía un par de líneas más abajo cuando finalmente le enseñó la pantalla. Mordía su labio nerviosamente bajo la máscara, tratando de buscar en Tsuzuku alguna señal, ese mismo cambio conductual incomprensible para él de la noche anterior, algo que le dijera que algo en el ambiente había cambiado al leer su respuesta.

Deslizó su dedo índice por sus labios, mirando atentamente la escena, los ojos de Tsuzuku por encima del hombro de Meto. No despedía un olor tan juvenil, pero la forma en que interactuaba con su propiedad le resultaba bastante adolescente, como si acaso estuviera más cerca del nivel del chico de cabello verde que de cualquier otro como ellos. ¿Una estrategia? No había mucho que Meto pudiera decir de él que fuera realmente relevante, pero incluso lo básico era caminar sobre hielo y éste lo sabía bien.

Tsuzuku leyó a la perfección los nerviosos gestos de Meto como para insistir sobre el tema.

  
\- No tenemos por qué hablar de él… - volvió a acomodarse para relajar su espalda contra el mullido sillón, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo

  
La presencia del dueño del lugar se percibía más cerca ahora, y Tsuzuku comenzaba a sentirse algo inquieto. Quería saber más, quería saberlo todo, pero para que eso sucediera debía ir con cautela.

\- ¿Conoces el Teatro Malum de la calle principal? - soltó de pronto, si distraía la atención del otro hacia él tal vez la tensión se reduciría - Yo trabajo ahí junto con mis hermanos… como el que conociste ayer

Incluso por debajo de la música, llegó a los finos oídos de Tsuzuku el sonido que Meto emitió como afirmación, un ‘Um’ amortiguado bajo la mascarilla, pronunciado con naturalidad. El joven solía ser cauteloso al dejar salir cualquier ruido de su boca, pero el mayor había dejado de mirarlo directamente y era la única forma que había encontrado de responder su pregunta de forma rápida.

 _¿Tsuzuku-san es actor? Su voz es especial, después de todo..._ Se atrevió a comentar, inclinándose un poco hacia él y extendiendo su brazo para alzar su celular de forma que el otro pudiera verlo sin abandonar aquella posición relajada contra el sillon. Bajo circunstancias normales ese quizás sería el momento en que diría que podría ir a verlo, pero dudaba tener alguna vez esa clase de libertad.

Tsuzuku volvió a incorporarse mientras el menor apartaba el teléfono de su rostro, le sonrió mostrando todos los colmillos y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco con el empuje de sus mejillas.

\- ¿De verdad crees que mi voz es especial? aah no puedo competir con mi creador, pero me gustaría poder cantar las piezas principales, todos actuamos y algunos de nosotros cantamos también - acercó una mano tentativa y la apoyó sobre el sillón pegada a la pierna de Meto - deberías venir a vernos algún día, muchas personas vienen, tal vez no tantas como aquí pero--

  
El moreno cerró la boca repentinamente y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse por completo, miró al otro fijo y parpadeo muy lentamente antes de volver a hablar.

\- Hiciste un sonido - acercó su rostro un poco más al del otro, mirando la máscara antes de volver a levantar la vista - hace un momento, respondiste…

El chico de cabello verde neón enderezó su espalda cuando vio al otro aproximarse a él sin aviso, abriendo sus ojos a la par en que la distancia iba disminuyendo y manteniéndose algo cabizbajo por naturaleza. El teléfono cayó de entre sus manos, rebotando sobre el sillón. Volvió a asentir, emitiendo el mismo sonido, aunque con más nerviosismo que antes. Rozó la máscara con sus dedos mientras apartaba su mirada de la deslumbrante del mayor, como si recién hubiese recordado que la falta de habla no era normal, pero llevaba tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado, nadie jamás había puesto atención a ese detalle y ciertamente Kyo parecía estar bastante cómodo con el arreglo. Bueno, era obvio, después de todo, él… El dolor fantasma le hizo voltear y sentarse correctamente en el sillón de un sobresalto, al tiempo que, sin que él se diera cuenta, el ambiente se tornaba denso.

Aquellos ojos de hielo ya habían tenido suficiente, y sus oídos ya se habían hartado de la conversación sin sentido, sabía que el moreno no iba a hablar de más en territorio ajeno y no parecía que fuera su interés obtener información respecto a él. La humanidad remanente en el adolescente le parecía como una mala broma, pero ciertamente el aroma que traía encima y que formaba parte de su esencia no era tampoco el de un sabio experimentado.

Tsuzuku se alejó de él lentamente, sintiendo a su alrededor las señales de alerta, en la distancia Ruki tironeaba de su mente con una advertencia. Si él también podía sentir la presión que lo asfixiaba entonces estaba en problemas.

  
\- Lo siento - murmuró ensimismado, tratando de acercarse él también a la mente de Ruki, encontrándose con sólo penumbras en respuesta - no… lo siento, lo siento mucho Meto debo irme de inmediato

  
Se levantó sin esperar respuesta, y atrevió una última mirada al otro, estirando su mano como para tocarlo pero deteniéndose a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Realmente lo siento - agregó en un susurro, su rostro visiblemente adolorido, su cabeza parecía estar a punto de partirse, la intensidad con que Ruki parecía querer atraerlo le dificultaba la visión

  
No había forma que su creador usara esa técnica si no fuera realmente necesario, algo había perturbado lo suficiente la percepción de Ruki como para querer prevenirlo, y si Tsuzuku no se movía pronto, lo forzaría a intervenir. Volvió su vista a la salida y apartó a empujones la gente hasta llegar a la escalera y abandonar el lugar. 


	3. 「3」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo doble! Un pequeño regalo de las autoras para ponernos al día. No olviden dejar sus corazoncitos si es que les gusta (lo cual esperamos mucho).

Con su mano sobre dónde deberían estar sus labios bajo la máscara, Meto mantuvo su mirada en el piso sin notar enseguida el cambio abrupto en la actitud del mayor. Sus disculpas llegaron como voz bajo el agua a sus oídos, su consciencia distante no por fuerzas externas, sino por el dolor como agujas que sentía de pronto dentro de su boca. Sus ojos no reflejaban realmente lo que estaba frente a ellos, en ellos se proyectaban los casi blancos de Kyo, tan cerca como esa vez, tan inmutables como siempre. Solo cuando el peso ajeno abandonó su lado fue cuando levantó la mirada, alcanzando apenas a escuchar ese susurro afligido, a grabar un instante la imagen de su rostro en una expresión tan humana e inusual. Jadeó cuando quiso preguntar, sabiendo que no podría emular las palabras. Se sintió tan atraído hacia esos dedos que no llegaron a rozarlo a pesar de estar tan cerca de él, que cuando Tsuzuku finalmente se dio vuelta y se abrió paso entre la gente, él se hallaba de pie, como si hubiese sido jalado por la gravedad del vampiro.

 

\- ¿Te divertiste? - preguntó entonces detrás de él, sentado donde había estado el otro hacía solo instantes. Los ojos oscuros del menor desistieron de encontrar al moreno y se asentaron sobre Kyo, volteándose ligeramente. Sabía que lo mejor era no “decir” nada - A mi me pareció bastante gracioso de a ratos, pero ya sabes… Si los dejo jugar demasiado en mi jardín y con mis juguetes, pensarán que pueden hacerlo -

 

 _Juguetes_ , repitió Meto en su mente, comparando aquella palabra con las que usaba Tsuzuku. Su creador y sus hermanos. El morocho a su lado parecía sentir que nada estaba cerca de su nivel como para considerarlo semejante, pero a juzgar por la reacción de los demás como él a su alrededor, sin estar siquiera presente, parecía que tenía motivos para no respetar a nadie. La elegante mano tatuada de Kyo se mostró con la palma hacia arriba, y con aquella orden tomó asiento, acercando su mentón hacia aquella mano extendida

 

\- ¿Te imaginas vivir bajo la vigilancia constante de tus padres otra vez? Y por toda la eternidad…- habló con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba el cuero de la máscara y luego peinaba el cabello del menor, despejando su rostro. - Estás mejor conmigo, mientras no olvides mis reglas, tienes mucha libertad - le dejó ir, levantándose y tomando el celular de Meto del sillón y dejándolo sobre el regazo de éste, alejándose sin esperar respuesta.

 

Tsuzuku tranquilizó su andar al perder de vista el cubo de concreto que envolvía la disco de donde había salido, o mejor dicho escapado. Siguió su camino hacia la calle principal tratando de tomarse el mayor tiempo posible con la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante de su creador. Suspiró cuando sus esfuerzos se vieron en vano y sus pies lo llevaron sin desvíos hasta las puertas de madera tallada que permanecían cerradas junto con las actividades del teatro. No necesitó empujarlas ya que se abrieron en cuanto posó una mano sobre ellas, un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando revelaron a Ruki del otro lado, de pie en el centro de la sala completamente vacía. Lo primero en lo que se concentró fueron la punta de sus dedos descalzos asomando bajo la amplia falda negra que comenzaba en sus caderas, no quería seguir subiendo la vista hasta esa nívea piel asomando desde el escote cruzado o ese labio inferior carnoso ahora tenso en una expresión ininteligible. Tsuzuku se acercó de todas formas, encorvando su espalda inconscientemente para no parecer por encima de su creador bajo ningún aspecto, sin mirarlo de frente y mordiendo sus labios para no soltar una vorágine de palabras que sin duda empeorarían las cosas. Finalmente llegó frente a Ruki y se obligó a mirar directamente a esos ojos grises que no fallaban en doblegarlo sin que su dueño emitiera palabra alguna.

 

\- Lo s-- Ruki levantó su mano de inmediato frente al rostro de Tsuzuku, sin perder la impasible expresión en el suyo  
\- ¿Cuántas décadas has vivido? - siseó con su grave voz, alrededor de ellos la atmósfera estaba cargada, seguramente para mantener a sus hermanos alejados  
\- Lo siento - volvió a intentar, bajando la mirada, Ruki le levantó el rostro de inmediato, forzandolo a mirarlo a los ojos  
\- No quiero tus disculpas - su voz era casi inaudible, sólo la cercanía le impedía perderse cada palabra, tardó mucho en seguir hablando pero Tsuzuku no se atrevió a volver a interrumpirlo

 

La atmósfera empezaba a perder la tensión y el moreno se permitió pensar que Ruki estaba demasiado ensimismado en la elección de sus próximas palabras y no notaba realmente que el ambiente estaba cambiando. Quería contarle de Meto inmediatamente, quería hacerlo entender que no estaba siendo desobediente o temerario, necesitaba que Ruki lo supiera, sabía que lo entendería si tan sólo pudiera decirlo-

 

\- Estate quieto - se quejó de pronto, sus ojos grises perdiéndose por un segundo bajo sus párpados - solo- solo deja de pensar un momento.

 

Tsuzuku no respondió, pero todo su cuerpo parecía perder la tensión que lo rodeaba, Ruki volvió a cerrar sus ojos y suspiró, volteándose antes de abrirlos y salir de la habitación.

 

Su pierna se movía inquieta mientras miraba la pantalla bloqueada de su móvil, allí mismo donde Kyo lo había dejado sobre sus muslos, repasando una y otra vez aquel momento, la fotografía de aquella expresión adolorida marcando el rostro terso del moreno. ¿Su dueño era realmente capaz de provocar eso en otros? La verdad no era como si realmente debiera sorprenderse, después de todo, el terror que Kyo dejaba a su paso lo vivía en carne propia, pero siempre justificó sus temores como instinto de superviviencia de su inferior existencia. Jamás había visto el efecto en otros de su misma especie porque jamás habían compartido el espacio con uno y tenía que admitir que aquello desanimaba su espíritu, si el vampiro tenía la capacidad de ahuyentar a todos por igual, ¿acaso no había forma de librarse? Hablaba sobre la libertad si tan solo seguía las reglas, pero le parecía que como humano todavía tenía la ventaja de huir un momento de él a la luz del sol.

 

Y ahora otro vampiro estaba consciente de su existencia -¿o sería más correcto decirlo al revés?-, pero la sensación que la atención de Tsuzuku le daba no era tan amenazadora como la de Kyo, sin embargo, no quería verse _más_ envuelto en algo contra lo que no podía defenderse.

  


Tsuzuku se quedó observando la luna brillando del otro lado de su ventana, podía escuchar en el aire las notas musicales y la armonía de las voces de los otros, preparándose para el próximo espectáculo. Tapó su cabeza con la almohada, deseaba no existir esa noche, demasiado avergonzado con su desbordada humanidad como para confrontar el rostro de su creador nuevamente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y presionó más fuerte la almohada contra su rostro, emitiendo un gruñido hacia el recién llegado. La risita de Aryu llenó la habitación y Tsuzuku sintió el suave colchón ceder bajo su peso, ahora el rostro del rubio estaba junto al suyo, tratando de ocultarse bajo la misma almohada. El moreno se sonrió y liberó su rostro, volteandose para mirarlo de frente.

 

\- Hola - susurró Aryu con una inmensa sonrisa y no necesitó decir nada más para que Tsuzuku supiera, como siempre lo hacía, quién la había provocado  
\- Tienes tu propia pieza esta noche - confirmó sonriéndole de vuelta y estiró su brazo para jugar con el platinado cabello del otro

 

Aryu asintió y sus ojos brillaron aún más.

 

\- Me lo dio él mismo - agregó antes de soltar un suspiro e incorporarse en la cama  
\- Deberías ensayar...- comentó Tsuzuku, sentándose también - no quieres desperdiciar la oportunidad

 

El rubio amplió aún más su sonrisa, asintiendo y saltando de la cama, trotando hacia fuera y sus pasos retumbaron todo el camino hacia la planta baja.

 

Tsuzuku suspiró, sin borrar su sonrisa, el reconocimiento de Ruki seguía significando el mundo para Aryu a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. Su creador era importante para cada uno de ellos por distintos motivos y Tsuzuku particularmente jamás se había sentido solo a su lado. Llevó su vista a la ventana, no comprendía a quien había marcado a Meto, había tanto más que necesitaba saber.

 

La luz de la luna se posaba sobre la piel apagada del mayor, fría e increíblemente suave. Completamente desnudo y, sin embargo, imponente, parecía que simplemente no había nada vulnerable en él, mientras Meto derramaba agua sobre su espalda con cuidado y la veía recorrer las líneas de los músculos, la tinta de sus tatuajes. Kyo estaba sentado dentro de la bañera, sumergido hasta la cintura y removiendo suavemente los pétalos color vino que flotaban dispersos sobre la superficie. Para cualquier persona aquel sería un momento ideal para intentar atacarlo, tan relajado como se veía, pero aquella comodidad surgía precisamente por estar al lado de alguien a quien ese pensamiento jamás motivaría una acción. El sonido del agua rebotó contra las paredes de concreto cuando sacó sus manos del agua para peinar su cabello hacia atrás y recostarse contra uno de los extremos, haciendo que el menor se apartara y dejara de atenderlo.

 

\- Teatro Malum - dijo de pronto - En la avenida principal - agregó, arrastrando las palabras. El joven llevó su mirada castaña hacia él, aguardando, viendo como se tomaba su tiempo para llegar al punto. - Allí fue donde te invitó, ¿no es así? ¿Piensas ir? - inquirió mirándolo de reojo antes de bajar su mirada hacia un pétalo que había decidido mantenerse apegado a su brazo, tomándolo con cuidado y acercándolo al rostro de Meto, rozando el puente de su nariz con él. El chico no sabía qué responder, prácticamente había olvidado aquel detalle entre lo rápido que todo se había terminado, y ahora que lo recordaba, no se atrevía a dar una respuesta pues no sabía qué reacción podría provocar - Mi consejo es que no lo hagas, es un nido… para mí estaría bien, incluso para cualquier persona estaría bien, después de todo es necesario comer, pero… tú no eres como yo, ni como cualquier persona. Tú estás marcado. - continuó, paseando el pétalo esta vez por sobre los labios descubiertos del otro - Y no todos son como yo, no todos van a permitir que niños ajenos jueguen en el espacio de uno… Tsuzuku se refiere a todos ellos como sus hermanos y su familia, pero no olvides que no perteneces a ella. Si vas, todos los ojos estarán sobre ti, y te aseguro que también un par de colmillos -

 

Meto tragó saliva, encontrando en todo eso la respuesta que había supuesto. No era solo que no fuera seguro, pero entre líneas podía vislumbrar que estaba prohibido. Asintió, retomando entonces su tarea, recogiendo agua en un pequeño recipiente y vertiéndola esta vez desde las clavículas del vampiro hacia abajo.   

 

Las largas filas de gente queriendo adquirir entradas comenzaban a formarse, Tsuzuku los observaba desde el bar frente al teatro, sentado junto a uno de sus hermanos completamente abstraído en su teléfono celular. El moreno le dedicó una mirada rápida pero tuvo que volver a detenerse sobre la maraña de cabellos azules que se sacudían con el entusiasmo con que el otro manejaba el artefacto.

 

\- Tu cabello… - comenzó, el otro lo miró un segundo con sus ojos color canario antes de devolverlo a la pantalla  
\- ¿Te gusta?--- tsk- Maldición Tsu, me hiciste perder otra vez - dejó el aparato a un lado y finalmente reparó en la fila de gente frente a ellos - wow  
\- Mhhm - asintió Tsuzuku, jugando con el vaporizador electrónico que había comprado en el centro de la ciudad la última vez, no había límites a la invención humana y tanto él como su hermano gustaban de experimentar cada uno de ellos, lo llevó a su boca y soltó una gran bocanada de humo aromático

 

El otro comenzó un nuevo juego, se tomó su tiempo para pasar los niveles, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa

 

\- ¿Qué pasó la otra noche? - soltó de golpe, nunca había sido de andarse con rodeos

 

Tsuzuku soltó otra bocanada pero no respondió.

 

\- Amo Ruki no suele decirme en la cara que me vaya como esa noche, sabes, normalmente se va él primero  
\- Quería que estuviéramos a solas  
\- Claramente - se burló de la obviedad, dejando el aparato y recargando su cabeza sobre los brazos en la mesa, mirando a Tsuzuku fijamente - Estás distinto.

 

El moreno se atragantó con la bocanada de humo y tuvo que toserlo fuera de sus pulmones, se puso de pie sin responder y comenzó a ir hacia la entrada del teatro.

 

\- Vamos Ryoga - sentenció sin esperarlo, pero sabía que los peresozos pasos del otro lo seguirían

 

La máscara de vuelta sobre su rostro, pero esta vez jugando a la perfección con un maquillaje cargado en sus ojos. Meto miraba la escena que se desplegaba en el primer nivel, la gente conversando, la gente bailando, la gente bebiendo. No sabía si el calor que subía por a través de él era provocado por la termodinámica natural del lugar o por la cerveza que ya había tomado y la segunda que sostenía en sus manos, pero estaba seguro de que la asfixia que sentía no se debía tanto al aire denso y los olores cargados ni al humo de uno que otro cigarrillo -entre otras cosas-, era un ahogo permanente y su cuerpo ya no daba abasto. Se despegó de la baranda y bajó las escaleras, los peldaños metálicos resonando bajo sus plataformas mientras miraba su celular, pero no había respuesta después del último mensaje enviado. Sabía que no debía esperar mucho más, pero esa noche especialmente, su cuerpo clamaba por un poco de descargo.

 

   Las luces parpadeaban, anunciando el inicio de la fusión, los espectadores tomaban ansiosos sus lugares, sangre cálida bombeando en cada uno de ellos. Ruki los observó uno a uno desde el palco presidencial, paseando sus manos por el terciopelo del barandal, Tsuzuku recargado contra éste a su lado, de espaldas a la gente y observando atentamente la expresión indescifrable del rostro de su creador, con sus ojos brillantes ante la promesa de la cacería.

 

No habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra luego de que Tsuzuku escapara esa noche del territorio ajeno, pero en Ruki la falta de comunicación era habitual y el moreno se permitió pensar que ya no habría ninguna especie de castigo o reproche.

 

Ruki finalmente detuvo su escrutinio, sus labios se tensaron y sus largas uñas negras arañaron el terciopelo rojo con lentitud. Tsuzuku se volteó a ver la nueva víctima, un hombre rubio y de rasgos inmemorables repasaba el programa de esa noche con avidez, leyendo cada palabra, cada nombre singular, todos y cada uno de ellos sin un nombre de familia. Tsuzuku lo miró un buen rato, buscando las pistas que hacían que Ruki lo hubiese elegido, no había nada especial en él, las uñas cortas y desgarradas por dientes nerviosos, movimientos tiesos dentro de un traje gris desgastado.

 

\- Probablemente el único que tiene - comentó ensimismado mientras rodeaba a Ruki para seguir sus movimientos hasta que tomase su asiento

 

Los ojos grises de su creador no se despegaron ni por un momento del hombre, que comenzaba a tironear de su corbata visiblemente incómodo. Tsuzuku pudo ver el momento exacto en que el rubio finalmente respondía sobresaltado, mirando al palco con un movimiento brusco de su cuello, pero ya no había nadie en él.

 

Allí abajo parecía que la música resonaba más fuerte, las luces estrambóticas y los láser de color que alteraban las imágenes a su alrededor, la máscara que acumulaba el calor de su aliento, la mezcla de todo comenzaba a tener en él el efecto que buscaba. Una vaga confusión de sensaciones. La segunda lata casi vacía en su mano que apenas cuidaba de no derramar nada mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo.

 

\- Meto-chan -

 

Se vio rodeado en un abrazo por la cintura descubierta, volteado con facilidad para enfrentar aquellos ojos celeste artificial. Meto llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del rubio, rozándola como cuando se quiere comprobar que lo que está al frente es real, mientras éste desajustaba la máscara tras la nuca del menor para destapar su boca, antes de que el chico de cabello verde decidiera apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho. _Ah…_ Qué cálido se sentía y que reconfortante era bloquear el ruido externo para por un segundo ser consciente de los latidos del corazón ajeno. Sintió un par de toques sobre sus labios que le hizo alzar la mirada, antes de separarlos solo un poco para dejarle apoyar sobre el inferior la pastilla con el diseño de corazón que dejó disolver dentro de su boca, sin apartar su mirada.

 

\- No tienes que agradecer - agregó con una sonrisa casi coqueta, esa actitud de príncipe moderno. Simplemente se alzó sobre la punta de sus zapatos para alcanzar a tocarle los labios con los suyos, sabiendo que MiA no haría preguntas, no buscaría respuestas, palabras, nada. El trato era ese, desde que ambos habían topado en ese lugar y Meto había hallado en él un alivio cada vez que lo solicitara.  


	4. 「4」

Mao atravesó las pesadas cortinas al otro lado del escenario, la ovación aún lo seguía mientras atravesaba el lugar hacia los vestidores, donde Tsuzuku releía partituras con la cabeza de Ryoga en su regazo jugando con una consola portátil. El rubio alzó una ceja cuando ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo sin moverse de sus lugares.  
\- ¿Qué hacen aún aquí? - preguntó sin poder evitar notar como ninguno había completado la tarea que los había llevado a ese cuarto, e incluso parecían tener menos ropa puesta que cuando Mao los dejó en primer lugar  
\- Perdiendo el tiempo, claramente - comentó Ryoga volviendo a su posición original y reiniciando su juego - no tenemos pieza hoy  
Tsuzuku no emitió sonido, sentía la mirada oscura de Mao sobre él y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina, el rubio cada día aprendía más cosas de su creador Ruki, y no precisamente de las que pudieran resultar divertidas. Finalmente le devolvió la mirada, y el otro contuvo su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver claramente el efecto de los nuevos trucos que estaba aprendiendo. Ryoga se incorporó fastidiado, viendo el intercambio silencioso.  
Mao se aclaró la garganta  
\- Ya sé eso. - volvió a mirarlos con reprobación - pero Aryu sí, y es su primera vez por sobre todo  
\- Bah, si Amo Ruki está ahí, realmente no va a hacer diferencia si vamos o no - se quejó alborotando su pelo azul y tratando de volver a acostarse sobre el regazo de Tsuzuku, pero este se lo impidió poniéndose de pie  
\- Yo sí quiero verlo - tomó la primera camisa que encontró y siguió al complacido Mao hasta fuera de los vestidores, escuchando a Ryoga chasquear la lengua pero seguirlos perezosamente

Las luces del teatro comenzaron a titilar, anunciando el final del intermedio.

Las manos que se deslizaban bajo su ropa, la lengua que jugaba en su cuello. ¿Hace cuánto habían dejado atrás la pista de baile? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Más aún, ¿dónde era que estaban y por qué rayos le importaba? Las cosas así eran con el príncipe cuyas caderas rodeaba con sus piernas, sentado sobre el mesón del baño contra el espejo a un lado de la llave del agua. La máscara colgaba apenas sujeta ya de su cuello, sus dedos se enredaban entre el cabello del más alto mientras miraba absorto las luces negras fluorescentes en el techo. Sí, exacto, así, más. Llamaba a MiA a través de un mensaje cada vez que necesitaba con urgencia un rescate de la realidad y este siempre cumplía a la perfección, aprovechándose de sus terminales nerviosas alteradas por los estimulantes, guiado por las rodillas que le aprisionaban y los dedos que tan desesperadamente se aferraban a él como si se tratara de su cordura.

El rubio jamás se detuvo a preguntar por qué Meto no lo besaba, por qué no hablaba ni por qué se limitaba a gimotear escondido en sus propios brazos cuando finalmente lo volteaba contra la superficie de turno. Siempre le parecieron excentricidades que tan solo eran parte de sus encuentros, fetiches de un compañero de juegos, y él no iba a cuestionar los gustos ajenos de un encuentro casual. Se deshizo de su cinturón, bajó la ropa del otro solo lo suficiente y se sostuvo contra el espejo, cobijando el cuerpo de Meto bajo su torso mientras ambos se contorneaban a la posición.

Ahí estaba. Meto se sostenía y rasguñaba el cuello de MiA como si escalara un pozo y Kyo estuviese mirando desde el borde. Eso era. Lo único que el vampiro nunca había querido controlar, lo único que no le interesaba poseer, de lo contrario, el rubio frente a él llevaría mucho tiempo fuera del escenario. Eso era lo único que le hacía sentir que aún se pertenecía un poco a sí mismo.

El bullicio de la gente era ensordecedor, las voces alzándose y bajando mientras abandonaban el teatro, expectantes de poder cruzarse con algún artista a la salida. Aryu estaba aún de pie tras la cortina, abrumado por la reacción del público ante su actuación, toda sensación corporal abandonada, su propia inmortalidad parecía un sueño pasado. No recordaba haber experimentado algo así nunca, ni siquiera cuando su sangre aún bombeaba. Sintió movimiento tras él y por todas partes, algunos de los otros saldrían a encontrarse con los espectadores, sabía que él también debía hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro antes de voltearse y sintió que el sobresalto le robaría el equilibrio.  
\- Amo Ruki - susurró mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, sólo podía pensar en cuánto quería tocar y ser tocado por esa persona frente a él, robarlo de su divinidad con el roce de sus pieles  
Los ojos grises de su creador lo miraron un largo momento, Aryu se sonrojó a sabiendas que no estaba pudiendo contener sus emociones, desbordándolas en el mayor. El silencio entre ellos pareció durar una eternidad, el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, tratando en vano de mantener la calma, sus labios comenzaron a abrirle cuando Ruki estiró una mano hacia él.  
\- Están esperándote - dijo sencillamente, su voz grave repicando en la acústica del lugar  
Ruki permitió que el rubio tomara su mano, sintiendo los dedos de Aryu rodearlo y presionarlo con fuerza, dejándose guiar hasta la cortina interna y a través del foro, volviendo a soltarlo en los pasillos que comunicaban con la sala principal.

Se dejó guiar por la pista, jalado por MiA y todavía con restos del efecto en sus cuerpos, cubriendo sus labios mientras reía cabizbajo y trotaba a traspiés tratando de seguirle el ritmo al más alto que se abría paso entre la gente con relativa facilidad. El aire frío de la noche y de la zona abierta golpeó suavemente contra sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo acalorado, una vez que pudieron pisar la gravilla en la entrada.

\- Estaba ahogándome allí dentro, ¿tú no? - preguntó mientras removía sus hombros como soltando tensión, sin dejar ir la mano del chico que le miró sonriendo un poco más abiertamente antes de atrapar su brazo entre los suyos y apegarse un poco más a él. Ojalá pudiera decirle que no, que al contrario, para él estar un rato con MiA era como finalmente poder respirar por un momento, pero eso significaría quizás hablar muy seriamente de algo que ninguno de los dos quería llevar más allá. - Todavía no quiero irme... Vamos a fumar algo -

Retomó su andar y él comenzó a seguirle al ritmo que imponía el mayor, pero no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro al segundo piso, como si de pronto un poco de realidad lo golpeara, temiendo ver alguna figura que los observara desde las penumbras.

La gente del salón se amontonaba entusiasmada para conocer a los actores, un gran número de ellos rodeaban a Aryu que se perdía entre ellos con más humanidad que la que nunca habían visto en él. Tsuzuku y Ryoga se mantenían apartados de la acción pero la gente aún así se acercaba a reconocerlos y hablarles. Mao mantenía a la gente apartada de él con su sola presencia, su rostro en una constante expresión de enfado no invitaba a nadie a felicitarlo por su actuación. El resto se repartían en pequeños grupos junto a los espectadores, nadie parecía notar que el dueño y figura principal estaba entre ellos, sólo una persona podría notarlo esa noche. Tsuzuku buscó con la mirada al sujeto del traje gris y lo encontró poco después que Ruki que caminaba sinuoso hacia él.  
\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? - se quejó Ryoga, todo el que desviara la atención de su creador de ellos era una molestia para él  
\- Creo que es precisamente lo que no tiene - analizó Tsuzuku sentándose en los adornados sillones de la sala al finalmente haberse librado de los espectadores  
\- Pobre infeliz - susurró el otro pero en sus ojos amarillos no había ni un ápice de compasión  
Tsuzuku asintió con la cabeza de todas formas, viendo cómo el sujeto parecía haberse petrificado cuando Ruki le tomó la mano. No era tanto el contacto físico, sino esa maldita expresión en el rostro de su creador, esa sonrisa amable y esos ojos que parecían hasta brillar con una fingida humanidad; su voz grave y suave llenando el espacio entre ellos, el otro sujeto respondiendo en monosílabos nerviosos.  
\- Mierda, es muy bueno en esto - comentó el peliazul, tan atento como Tsuzuku al intercambio - te apuesto a que ahora va a reírse y tocarle el brazo...  
El moreno se sonrió divertido, observando como su creador replicaba exactamente lo anunciado por Ryoga.

Exhaló el humo lentamente por entre sus labios, cerrando sus ojos mientras una droga menos dura inundaba sus pulmones, allí sentados en una banca de la desierta estación de tren externa, alcanzándole el cigarrillo a su acompañante, aunque este no lo recibió, sino más bien ofreció su mano con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que Meto pusiera la suya allí.

\- Luces mejor ahora - comentó entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor. Éste solo le miró ladeando un poco su rostro, antes de recargarse contra su hombro y volver a calar del tabaco, tan solo dándole un apretón a esa mano masculina como respuesta. El teléfono de MiA sonó un par de veces en su bolsillo, y este simplemente le dio un vistazo y volvió a guardarlo, quedándose ambos en silencio hasta que a la distancia pudieron escuchar el tren acercándose - Creo que mi tiempo se ha terminado - sentenció con una sonrisa, volteando a mirar al joven que no le dirigió la mirada esta vez mientras se separaba de su hombro - Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites - agregó y nuevamente no recibió nada a cambio, pero lejos de tomarlo mal, el rubio simplemente reprimió una risa - Realmente eres peculiar, Meto-chan - acariciando su cabello verde, tomándole de la coronilla solo para besarle en la frente y levantarse - Un regalo, solo por si acaso -

Meto sintió cómo el otro dejaba en su mano una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía una más de esas pastillas rosadas, bajó su mirada hacia ella y la observó mientras MiA subía al vagón y volteaba nuevamente a él.

\- Quiero saberlo todo algún día - le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara mientras las puertas se cerraban y Meto alzaba un poco la misma mano que sujetaba la bolsa para despedirse de él con un gesto infantil. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero era normal esa sensación de angustia cada vez que el otro se iba, no era que hubiera un cariño en especial, pero MiA era lo único que le regresaba un poco de normalidad y le hacía sentir que todavía era humano, y ahora más que nunca era un poco más necesario, después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días.

 

El cielo comenzaba adquirir los rosados tonos del amanecer, las cortinas permanecían abiertas en la sala, todos los demás refugiados en sus habitaciones. Tsuzuku sintió los pasos descalzos sobre el piso tras él, aún sentado en el mismo sillón, la vista perdida en la ciudad del otro lado de los cristales. Ruki siguió avanzando al no recibir respuesta, sus ojos grises fijos en él, leyéndolo. El otro hizo lo posible por bloquearlo y su creador respondió de inmediato reduciendo la intensidad de su mirada pero acercándose de todas formas.  
\- Tsuzuku - dijo con la voz más baja de lo usual y el aludido no pudo evitar presentir que no había sido exitoso al obstruir a su creador de mirar en su cabeza  
Ruki lo pasó de largo y cerró la cortina directamente sobre Tsuzuku al tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por ella. Era un gesto simbólico, todavía quedaban ventanas descubiertas a su alrededor.  
\- Yo-- empezó a hablar, mirándolo a los ojos, pero no pudo continuar  
\- Vamos ya - sentenció Ruki tocando apenas su hombro con la punta de sus dedos, esperando que Tsuzuku se levantara y emprendiera el camino para seguirlo hasta el piso superior.

 _Te… a… tro. Ma… lum_. Su voz leyó lentamente dentro de su cabeza los caracteres que se desplegaban en la fachada del edificio a esas horas cerrado, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Solo con el sol bien en lo alto podía sentirse lo suficientemente seguro de que los que dormían dentro no iban a preocuparse por su presencia y tampoco lo haría aquel que había dejado atrás en el galpón. Fijó su mirada en el cartel a un lado de las rejas cerradas de la entrada, leyendo esta vez la información; no era que realmente conociera algo de lo que describía, pero buscaba algo familiar aun si no habían fotografías. Las reuniones con MiA siempre tenía en él un efecto residual, una cierta renovada realización de que su rango de emociones era infinitamente amplio, que todavía no olvidaba cómo era divertirse y que ciertamente estaba permitido hacerlo. _Bajo las condiciones de Kyo_. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento que emitió un repentino destello. No había forma de que _ninguno_ se enterara que estuvo, así como _todos_ sabrían que se hallaba entre el público si tomaba la valiente decisión, pero al menos una vez, si incluso eso le costaba algo más que su voz, quería sentir algo más que miedo.

Tsuzuku fue el primero en bajar al salón al llegar la noche, una sensación extraña en su cuerpo lo llevó sin meditarlo hasta la puerta principal y hasta la reja que rodeaba el terreno del teatro. Se detuvo un momento frente a ella, sin abrirla, la mirada fija en el suelo del otro lado. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse de la sensación cuando algo reptó de pronto por su nuca y volteó en respuesta su rostro hacia las ventanas del segundo piso. Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a Ruki, que en el engaño de la distancia y los reflejos en el cristal parecía habérsela devuelto. Sintió los ojos grises sobre él durante todo el camino de nuevo al interior del teatro.

El lugar lucía muy distinto una vez que había caído la noche y la gente comenzaba a llegar para adquirir su entrada. Ocultó bajo la visera de la gorra su rostro cubierto por mechones violetas, como si esperara que eso y el olor de los químicos en su cabello disfrazaran lo suficiente su “marca”, al menos para evitar un encuentro hasta el inicio de la obra, mientras compraba un ticket en la boletería cerca de la hora de la función. Se preguntaba si sería tan indeseado allí como Kyo había dicho, mientras miraba los detalles en el boleto, caminando distraído detrás de la gente que ingresaba al edificio.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para que Tsuzuku pudiera asimilarlo, el susurro de uno de sus hermanos hacia Mao, la mirada alarmada del otro en respuesta, la repentina tensión entre ellos. Tsuzuku comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina, buscó a su creador por instinto, pero Ruki no estaba presente. La sensación no lo abandonaba mientras recorría los vestidores, pasando junto a Aryu y Ryoga perdidos entre boas de plumas y abrigos de piel, seleccionando lo que el rubio usaría esa noche, otros de sus hermanos distraídos en sus propios ensayos, escuchó a Mao comenzar a seguirlo, apresuró el paso. El rubio lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y tiró de él, su rostro era indescifrable, mezcla entre enojo y algo muy similar al pánico.  
\- Está aquí - dijo en un susurro, presionando el brazo del otro  
Tsuzuku no necesitó que dijera más, se libró de su agarre y trotó el resto del camino hasta el palco presidencial. Corrió hasta la baranda para mirar a los asientos, sin percibir que Ruki estaba sentado a su lado.

El chico de cabello colorido mantuvo su cabeza agachada incluso luego de quitarse la gorra al ingresar al lugar, echando un vistazo a su alrededor y observando un momento los adornos de las columnas y las paredes, la alfombra que se extendía por la bajada separando los asientos entre los cuales se iba acomodando el público. No podía evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar en un lugar así, demasiado acostumbrado al caos, al calor del movimiento constante, al ruido ensordecedor de la música retumbando en el estómago. Nada de eso, no había nada de eso y Meto lo sentía como unas extrañas vacaciones. La calma antes de la tormenta que su impertinencia seguramente desataría.

Caminaba con calma, los tacones de sus botines haciendo eco sobre el concreto de las calles que no solía cruzar, con las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su largo abrigo negro. Una expresión de desinterés mientras se rodeaba de la fragancia ajena, ignorando el cosquilleo en su nuca mientras se acercaba al punto de acumulación de todo ruido y aroma en la zona. No, no era solo eso. Kyo se detuvo para dejar pasar por su lado una figura más alta, humana, rubia y de traje gastado, pero que despedía por completo la fragancia -o peste- de otro. _De aquel_. Una sonrisa jaló de la comisura de sus labios antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de él con sigilo. Si las circunstancias lo obligaban a moverse hasta esos lados, iba a aprovechar para divertirse un poco.

Tsuzuku encontró a Meto entre la gente sin mirar dos veces, tratando de no quemarlo con sus ojos celestes y provocarle más incomodidad de la que parecía estar sintiendo. Ruki, a su lado, permanecía en silencio, mirando con calma al menor sin transmitir ningún gesto, su vista comenzando a recorrer el lugar. El moreno no quería despegar su mirada de ese cabello -ahora de un color diferente a como lo había conocido- todo su cuerpo estaba en señal de alerta pero no podía disimular por completo su felicidad de verlo ahí, fuera del territorio del otro ser, en su propia casa.  
Ruki chasqueó la lengua a su lado y un escalofrío recorrió a Tsuzuku, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable de sus sentimientos. Pero los ojos grises no lo miraban, seguían escaneando la sala bajo ellos acompañados ahora de una marcada mueca de disgusto en los carnosos labios de su dueño. El moreno tuvo el inevitable instinto de disculparse, hasta que dirigió su mirada al resto de la sala y comprendió el motivo de su disgusto.  
\- No vino - susurró buscando entre la gente sin éxito al sujeto del traje gris desgastado  
Ruki abandonó el palco dando un portazo.

De pie sobre un tejado cercano al teatro luego de desechar el cuerpo en un canal cercano para que las piedras y el agua se ocuparan de él, relamió sus labios e hizo una mueca de ligero disgusto, aquella no había sido la mejores de las presas, sencillamente no era de su gusto, un tipo de sangre completamente opuesto al suyo, pero lograba encontrar regocijo en lo fácil que había sido e imaginando la reacción que eso provocaría en ese otro sujeto al cual no conocía todavía, pero que estaba próximo de. Había algo de anticipación, pero incluso a esa distancia podía detectar a la perfección que el show estaba pronto a comenzar y, si bien se consideraba bastante apático con todo, no estaba dentro de su interés el provocar un disturbio y levantar demasiado las sospechas. Aquello no le convenía a nadie, así que se quedó de pie observando los alrededores, aguardando el momento oportuno.

Las conversaciones se apagaron lentamente mientras las luces se atenuaban, Meto se acomodó en su asiento como si quisiera minimizarse sobre él, pues no sabía qué tan expuesto estaba allí donde se le había sido asignado por el boleto, y no sabía tampoco qué tan oculto podría todavía seguir luego de tanto rato allí dentro. Bueno, no era como si pudiese huir, ya había llegado tan lejos que tan solo le quedaba disfrutar de lo que sea que Tsuzuku y sus hermanos tuvieran para ofrecerle a la ansiosa audiencia.

Los primeros actos empezaban a ponerse en marcha, Tsuzuku corría por los vestidores y pasillos en busca de Mao, Aryu o cualquiera de sus hermanos que no hubiese salido al escenario aún. Encontró primero al de cabello platinado, pero los ojos de Aryu brillaban con emoción y expectativa, volviendo a Tsuzuku incapaz de hablarle. Le dio un beso en la frente ante la confusión del otro y siguió su camino, sintiendo el aroma a almizcle de Mao cada vez más fuerte al final del corredor. Se topó con él al final de las escaleras del desván, observando con el ceño fruncido la puerta cerrada.  
Tsuzuku quiso hablarle, tratando de recomponerse de la búsqueda pero el sonido de cristales rompiéndose lo interrumpió. Mao frunció más el ceño y se volteó a verlo.  
\- Tienes que sacar a tu amiguito de aquí - sentenció entre dientes, un nuevo objeto se rompía dentro del desván  
\- Por favor, déjame hacer tu número, deja que me vea y lo sacaré de aquí… por favor - se sujetó de la baranda, comenzando a avanzar hacia Mao  
\- Puedes tomar cuantos números quieras, pero sácalo de aquí.  
Tsuzuku asintió, mirando una última vez a la puerta cerrada del desván, tratando de alcanzar a Ruki con la mente y recibiendo el habitual rechazo. Suspiró antes de retomar su camino a los vestidores y prepararse para reemplazar a Mao en el segundo acto.


	5. 「5」

Meto observaba el actuar y los movimientos de cada uno de los personajes que aparecían en el escenario, sus voces limpias que se escuchaban a la perfección desde donde estaba y probablemente desde cualquier lugar del teatro, por sobre el coro de los demás. Incluso si no los conocía, incluso si no eran aquel que había ido a ver e incluso sabiendo que aquellos no era humanos -o quizás era precisamente por eso-, los miraba fascinado, cayendo a la perfección bajo sus hechizos o lo que fuera que provocaban en los demás, haciéndolo sentir uno más del público. El telón se cerró tras el último acto de la primera parte y fue cuando notó que había despegado un poco la espalda del respaldo de su asiento. El chico de cabello violeta espabiló y miró a su alrededor, la gente que también parecía como recién salida de un sueño y comenzaban a comentar entre ellos en cuchicheos. Suspiró su tensión, como si hubiese retenido el aire para no hacer ruido e interrumpir el canto ajeno, relajándose contra el asiento nuevamente.

 _Así, con ira, patalea._ Pensaba con diversión sentado en el borde de la azotea, mientras llegaba a él ese cosquilleo a su espina, la ira ajena como berrinche de un adolescente que se da cuenta tarde de que por un torpe descuido había perdido algo probablemente muy valioso que había dejado guardado para después. Ah… hacía tanto tiempo que no interactuaba directamente con uno de su misma especie, que una parte soberbia de él quería ya enfrentarse a él y la otra quería extender el preludio porque aquello haría que la llegada fuese más satisfactoria. Las ondas que se expandían por el territorio no eran más grandes que su antojo de un cara a cara, además todavía no recuperaba aquello que se le había escapado y no estaba dispuesto a ceder demasiado con él, no más de la libertad que ya le había dado con permitirle entablar esa extraña relación con el vampiro de cabello negro.

El telón volvió a abrirse y los actores se movieron en escena para abrirle paso, Tsuzuku pisó fuerte en sus botas negras, el tapado de plumas colgando de sus hombros, su rostro exageradamente maquillado y su negro cabello estilizado en un peinado entre plumas y encajes. Bajó la vista un momento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, levantándola nuevamente junto con su voz para encontrar de lleno los ojos de Meto, soltando una involuntaria sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en su canción.

Mao golpeó la puerta del desván con cuidado, mirándola de frente como si pudiera ver a través de ella.  
\- Tsuzuku está cantando en mi lugar, pero pronto será tu turno - dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que su creador lo oiría de cualquier manera - ya le dije que se lo lleve de aquí, no te preocupes--  
La puerta se abrió de pronto y Mao perdió un poco el equilibrio, no había notado que estaba recargado en ella. Los ojos grises de Ruki lo fulminaron un momento hasta que parecieron reconocerlo y bajaron su intensidad, tras él la decoración del cuarto estaba hecha añicos, con cristales y las plumas de los almohadones por doquier. Mao mordió el interior de su mejilla, nunca había visto tal nivel de emocionalidad en su creador, no estaba seguro que le disgustara. Como en respuesta Ruki volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, el rubio se aclaró la garganta.  
\- Se irá pronto. Tsuzuku se lo llevará al terminar su acto - continuó explicando, el moreno no dejaba de mirarlo y estaba logrando comenzar a ponerlo nervioso  
\- Es irrelevante. Vendrá de todas formas - siseó con su grave voz antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras y perderse entre las puertas de los vestidores  
Mao cerró la puerta del desván y se volteó para seguirlo, con más preguntas que respuestas agolpándose en su cabeza.

No se lo esperaba tan pronto en el segundo acto y su aparición tan segura le robó el aliento inmediatamente. No, el efecto de los demás no se comparaba al que Tsuzuku tuvo en ese momento sobre él y especialmente al levantar su mirada, directamente hacia él. Lo sabía, desde un comienzo sabía que estaba allí, probablemente desde que entró al lugar y aquello le hizo avergonzarse solo un segundo antes de que la voz del mayor ahogara todo. Sentía tal emoción en su cuerpo al verlo y oírlo dominar cada nota con tanta naturalidad, que se le hacía ajena la realidad de las cosas y que su presencia allí era un desacato gravísimo. En realidad, no era que lo olvidara, pero la voz, sin dudas especial como la había descrito antes, hacía que no le importara realmente durante los minutos que se extendió su presentación.

No quería que ese momento terminara, esas emociones tan intensas pero agradables, la normalidad que experimentaba, como uno más de los espectadores que iba allí a distraerse de su vida cotidiana.

La ovación de pie por Tsuzuku duró largos minutos después de que este abandonara el escenario, el reparto salió con él y la gente volvió a tomar sus asientos, ansiosos ante la promesa del gran final.  
Los ojos celestes de Tsuzuku buscaron los de su creador al encontrarlo tras la cortina, pero este no dio señal alguna de notarlo y, de cierta forma Tsuzuku lo entendió a la perfección. Permitió que Ruki avanzará a través del telón interno sin emitir sonido, del otro lado los aplausos llenaron el recinto. Mao había seguido al otro hasta ahí y ahora se acercaba a Tsuzuku rápidamente.  
\- No es por él - lo interrumpió el moreno antes que cualquier sonido pudiera salir de los labios entreabiertos del otro - No es por Meto - aseguró convencido y la expresión de confusión y enojo de Mao se intensificó  
El rubio se preparó para responderle pero la voz cantante de Ruki lo interrumpió, silenciando todo el lugar con su melodía.

Llegaba a sus oídos el eco apagado de los aplausos dentro del edificio, mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle, quedando de pie al otro lado de la calle por fuera de la reja abierta que rodeaba el territorio recinto, manteniéndose fuera de sus límites, esperando, mirando fijamente la puerta. Parecía un depredador acechando la única vía de escape de la “víctima”, aguardando pacientemente a que no le quedara otra opción más que asomarse.

La voz y la teatralidad de los movimientos del que ahora ocupaba el escenario eran increíbles, pero Tsuzuku se llevó consigo los sentimientos de Meto, quien apenas podía contenerse en su asiento queriendo escribir en su celular algunas palabras para el moreno y felicitarlo por su presentación, sin embargo, la imponencia de quien ahora estaba frente a todos le obligaba a mantener su mirada fija sobre aquella figura, sus ojos fríos, su experiencia implícita en su maestría. Si aquel era el número final, entonces… ese hombre no podía ser otro que el “amo” de Tsuzuku, al cual éste tanto había halagado en su única conversación.

Ruki los mantuvo en silencio por el tiempo más largo de la obra, manteniendo su vista al frente, buscando con esos ojos grises más allá de las paredes y saliendo del recinto, sintiendo la presencia amenazadora circundando en su territorio, era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente entrara. Estaba esperando, pero al señor del teatro no se le daba esperar. Finalizó sus notas de forma melodiosa, pero cerró sus labios y no volvió a abrirlos, forzando a culminar la obra. El público se mantuvo en silencio un largo minuto antes de ponerse de pie repentinamente en una ovación ensordecedora mientras el pesado telón caía apresuradamente, cubriendo esos ojos grises y helados de la vista de todos los demás.  
Tsuzuku escuchó la ovación y se apresuró hacia la sala, la gente comenzaba a irse, resignados a no presenciar el saludo final, comentando y reconociéndolo en el camino, felicitando su trabajo. El moreno trató de ser cortés mientras se abría paso entre ellos para llegar a Meto, lo esperó al final de su fila.  
\- Viniste - soltó mirándolo ansioso, sin poder esconder su felicidad.  
Contuvo su cuerpo de avanzar hacia él, esperando que el menor se acercara.

Era la primera vez que el chico se mostraba sin ninguna clase de máscara, pero Tsuzuku había aparecido tan rápidamente que Meto no había tenido tiempo alguno para buscar en su bolsillo su casual accesorio -usarlo dentro del recinto le pareció algo grosero-, además, sus manos habían estado ocupadas desde que el telón había bajado, escribiendo en su celular un mensaje que no alcanzaba a abarcar la emoción de todo lo que hubiese querido decirle. Se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa ligeramente oculta tras el móvil cuya pantalla daba hacia el más alto para enseñarle lo escrito.

_Tsuzuku-san fue INCREÍBLE! ★_  
_Su voz es algo muy especial, todos (yo más que nadie) quedamos maravillados._  
_Me sentí fuera de este mundo._  
_Estoy muy feliz ahora mismo ❤_

Había una energía ansiosa alrededor del chico que temblaba un poco al luchar contra lo quieto que debía permanecer para poder permitirle al otro leerle, ojalá hubiese podido ahogar al mayor con sus halagos de una forma más directa, pero esperaba que sus ojos pudieran también transmitirlo.

Tsuzuku abrió sus brazos pero se detuvo a medio camino, flexionando sus dedos de forma ansiosa, sentía que si lo tocaba algo cambiaría, que Meto perdería su forma frente a él y desaparecería para siempre. Mordió el interior de su mejilla y amplió su sonrisa, gesticulando hacia la salida.  
\- Acompáñame al salón… yo - lo pensó un minuto y soltó un suspiro nervioso - Quiero que conozcas a mi creador.  
Se atrevió finalmente a estirar su mano hacia Meto, posándola en el hombro del menor y guiándolo fuera de la sala hasta el imponente salón principal donde parte de los espectadores permanecían aún hablando con sus hermanos. El aire comenzó a cargarse cuando Tsuzuku llegó a la sala, algunos de los presentes abandonaron el lugar, otros fueron atraídos por sus hermanos hacia rincones más privados. Buscó con su mirada la de su creador, dando con ella de frente cuando Ruki comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

El chico de cabello violeta miró la forma en que aquellos brazos se extendieron en un gesto y su corazón alcanzó a saltarse un latido, pero el ademán quedó cortado y, en vez de aquello que pensaba que sucedería, sintió el peso de la mano ajena sobre su hombro. Estaba acostumbrado a obedecer sin cuestionar, después de todo, no iba a tentar la paciencia de seres que podían deshacerse de él sin dudarlo, pero cuando Tsuzuku dio aviso de sus deseos no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente sus ojos y ponerse a caminar mientras repasaba la impecable presentación de aquel último vampiro, el mismo al que era guiado a través. No se sentía observado sólo por los hermanos, sino algunos espectadores curiosos al notar que un chico de aspecto muy regular era guiado con contacto físico a través del salón.  
Si hubiese podido modular palabras, Meto estaría resistiéndose ahora mismo, o al menos le habría hecho considerar aquello dos veces...

Como si hubiese una fuerza magnética a su alrededor, Kyo ingresó al terreno y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, sin necesidad de esquivar a la multitud que naturalmente se hacía a un lado para evitarlo, pero sin notarlo realmente, todos cuchicheando entre ellos lo maravilloso del espectáculo sin reparar en la sombría figura que subía la escalinata. Una vez adentro se detuvo en el vestíbulo, paseando su mirada por la estructura mientras discernía con los aromas la dirección que debía tomar. No solo la de aquel, sino también el rastro de Meto. Sus botines volviendo a resonar contra el frío suelo, volteando hacia donde le guiaban los sentidos.

Finalmente el resto de sus hermanos abandonaron el gran salón, sólo Tsuzuku y Mao permanecían inmunes a la energía despedida por su creador. Ruki miró fijamente a Meto antes que su vista se perdiera más allá de él, a la puerta que comunicaba el salón con la entrada del teatro. Su boca se tensó pero Tsuzuku fingió no notarlo, quería cerciorarse que estaba en lo cierto, había algo más molestando a su creador.  
\- Él es Meto - anunció el moreno, apoyando con suavidad su mano en la espalda del menor para contenerlo - él estaba en la disco aquella noche-- Yo quería que te conociera. Ruki. - lo llamó y logró captar su atención por un momento, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y Tsuzuku presionó con algo más de fuerza su mano en la espalda de Meto - Realmente quería que te conociera...  
\- Está aquí - siseó su creador dejando de mirarlos, con la vista puesta al frente y su semblante rígido, sus puños cerrados  
La energía en el salón se volvió insoportable, Tsuzuku se sintió algo mareado y Mao avanzó instintivamente, flanqueando la espalda de Ruki.

Meto mantenía la cabeza baja ante él, como la primera vez que se vio frente a Tsuzuku, mirándolo pero desde su posición inferior, cada vez más pequeño mientras pasaban los segundos en que Ruki simplemente lo miraba sin interesarse demasiado. No entendía por qué estaba allí, y por qué no quedaba nadie en el salón excepto ellos y por qué todos se veían tan tensos, incluso pensó que aquel era su fin y que era una especie de ofrenda hacia Ruki para, de alguna manera, atacar a Kyo. Pero de pronto lo entendió cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron tras su espalda. No tuvo que darse vuelta a mirar para saberlo.

\- Así que, aquí estás… - la voz grave irrumpió casualmente en el lugar, de pie en la entrada, con sus manos dentro de su abrigo negro. Meto volteó, pero la mirada de Kyo no estaba sobre él, sino que pasaba por sobre su hombro y enfrentaba directamente la del otro vampiro.

Podía casi palpar las ondas, las mismas que metros atrás hacían cosquillas en su nuca, allí, en el centro y nido de ese territorio, eran como una vibración en su cuerpo que chocaban contra su propia gravedad, con una intensidad considerable, pero no la suficiente. Sus pasos entonces resonaron en la habitación, pero no alcanzó a avanzar ni tres cuando tanto Tsuzuku como Mao se tensaron, como dispuestos a dar un salto en su dirección. Tal estado de alerta y ansiedad hizo que el mayor se detuviera y se sonriera.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que están muy nerviosos. -  
Meto observó a su dueño, fallando en encontrar en él algún signo de incomodidad como la que había visto en el joven a su lado cuando estaba en el galpón hablando con él noches atrás. Kyo no estaba afectado como ellos entonces. El pensamiento de que ni siquiera tres contra uno -uno de ellos padre de los demás- era suficiente para alterarlo le hizo temer aún más, pero… él estaba allí por él, ¿no? Titubeó, pero dio un paso hacia delante. Se sentía minúsculo, pero quizás si tan solo se iba con él, las cosas no pasarían a más.

Ruki avanzó lentamente por entre todos ellos, sus pasos resonando en el silencio denso del salón, su cuerpo bloqueando el paso a Meto y poniéndose entre sus hijos y el extraño. Los ojos grises clavados en el hielo de los del otro. El aire a su alrededor se crispó con la electricidad de su encuentro, a pasos de distancia podía percibir en todo él el aroma de una caza reciente. Ruki inhaló esos restos de fragancia, allí perdida entre la invasiva esencia del otro frente a él, pudo reconocer la suya misma. Las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron, sus ojos entrecerrándose con el descubrimiento.

Kyo se mantuvo tranquilo, observándolo, manteniendo esa sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Había una guerra invisible entre ellos que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de Meto, quien culpable y cabizbajo dirigió nervioso su mirada hacia Tsuzuku como si buscara algún tipo de consuelo, sin embargo, éste tenía su mirada celeste sobre la escena de los vampiros, alerta. La ropa del mayor susurró cuando éste alzó una de sus manos para peinar su cabello oscuro.

\- ¿Así tratas a todos tus invitados? -  
\- Sólo a los que no son bienvenidos - siseó en respuesta Ruki avanzando un paso más

Tsuzuku y Mao parecieron tensarse en respuesta, sintiéndose indirectamente aludidos por la ira de su creador, el moreno llevó su mano al brazo de Meto, tirando de este y acercándolo más a él, Mao por su parte avanzó un poco más y flanqueó el otro lado del humano.

Sentía el corazón apretado, que todo lo que estaba pasando, pasaba por su impulsividad. Le gustaría tener más poder para intervenir, o por último, ser tan desechable que no tuvieran que pasar por estas cosa por él, pero… tenía que admitir que la forma en que Tsuzuku lo apegaba a él y como Mao se puso de pie a su lado, como si ambos estuvieran dispuesto a protegerlo, le daba una sensación cálida dentro de todo el miedo.

Kyo dio un paso también, demostrando que ni siquiera el dueño de casa podría intimidarlo, su presencia allí, el haber llegado allí, dejaba claro el mensaje de que no huiría del encuentro.

\- Quizás deberías reconsiderar eso, después de todo, creo que me debes un favor... -  
\- Ah, ¿sí? - Ruki alzó una ceja, su voz se mantenía baja, todo en su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta por la cercanía de Tsuzuku y Mao a este hombre que debía doblar su antigüedad y fácilmente sus poderes - ¿Y qué favor fue ese?

Su mirada pasó lentamente por sobre el hombro de Ruki y se paseó sobre Mao y Tsuzuku, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus hijos? - volviendo a dirigirse hacia el de cabello negro, tenso, su postura era como la de una leona entre sus cachorros y la hiena - ¿O realmente crees que es por suerte que todavía siguen aquí? Creo que he sido bastante permisivo, pero comprenderás que jugar con mis cosas y luego quitármelas son algo diferentes…

Ruki no respondió, Mao le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Tsuzuku y luego al humano entre ellos. Su creador debía saber más que ellos hasta qué límite llegaba el poder de ese hombre sobre Meto, y aún así permitió que se acercara a Tsuzuku e incluso que entrara al teatro. El rubio puso su vista en la espalda tensa de su creador, frustrando su semblante; nunca terminaría de entenderlo.

\- Creo que tu jugada de esta noche nos deja a mano... - comentó de pronto con la voz un poco más alta, Tsuzuku y Mao se replegaron instintivamente al escucharlo, intercambiando miradas, Ruki no perdía de vista al otro, sus ojos grises siguiéndolo en cada movimiento - No pareces ser ajeno a tomar las cosas de los otros.  
\- ¿Mm? - haciéndose el desentendido y despegando su mirada de Ruki, paseándola por el lugar. Por unos momentos hubo silencio, pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento brusco que hizo el mayor como si de pronto recordara, alertando a su propia audiencia, su voz resonando claramente - ¡Ah! ¿Era tuyo? - preguntó con ese tono que denotaba que lo sabía desde un principio, pero queriendo fastidiarlo de todos modos - Bueno, ya que tuve que venir hasta acá, necesitaba un bocado para el camino... considéralo otro favor, la verdad es que te ahorré una cena muy mala, casi hasta me dan ganas de sacarme el sabor con otra cosa, así que… - extendió su mano en dirección hacia donde estaba Meto, llamándole a través de un gesto con su dedo.

El menor se tensó y tal vez era la ignorancia de ser humano la que le permitió sostener la mirada con el vampiro de ojos de hielo, con miedo e inseguridad, pero cualquier otro ya la hubiese desviado de solo sentir la amenaza de su presencia. Llevó su mano hacia la de Tsuzuku y la apartó de su brazo, dedicándole una rápida mirada antes de forzarse a dar un paso hacia delante, no quería que esa cercanía ubicara más al joven en el radar de Kyo, pero abandonar su lado era bastante doloroso.

Mao se tensó al ver cómo Tsuzuku llevaba de nuevo su mano hacia Meto, volviéndola a bajar instantáneamente, su rostro contorsionandose en una mueca entre dolor y pánico, su impotencia tangible. Ruki se volteó ligeramente para poder tener ojos en toda la situación, su mirada indescifrable se posó en el rostro de Meto y se perdió hacia la mano invitante del otro. Pareció morderse el labio una fracción de segundo antes de volver a hablar, su semblante inamovible como una estatua.  
\- Tanto trabajo que te has tomado en él para echarlo a perder por un mal sabor de boca - comentó volviendo a mirar a los ojos al otro - De seguro no vale la pena desperdiciarlo ahora sólo porque puedes hacerlo

Kyo lo ignoró por completo, con su mirada fija en Meto, manteniendo su mano extendida hacia el menor que retomó su camino con un algo de inseguridad, agachando la cabeza al pasar a un lado de Ruki, cruzando la línea invisible que parecía estar dividiendo el campo de aquella guerra fría. Probablemente lo único que se escuchaba durante ese momento eran sus pasos, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón acelerado. Se estremeció cuando la mano del mayor se deslizó por su cuello y lo atrajo, haciéndole ocultar su rostro contra su hombro mientras sentía su grave voz contra su oído, luego de que el vampiro recorriera su piel descubierta con la punta de su nariz.

\- Pero es tan dulce, hasta siento lástima por Tsuzuku que tan inteligentemente no se permitió a sí mismo probarlo… - comentó, tamborileando la nuca de Meto con sus uñas, antes de dejarlo ir. El chico pasó por su lado y no volvió a voltear hacia el resto, sin querer hacerse más difícil el dejar al moreno atrás. - ¿Algo más que desees decirme respecto de cómo hago uso de mis cosas? - devolviendo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Una punzada golpeó la cabeza de Tsuzuku al escuchar su nombre mencionado por ese hombre. Por supuesto que había escuchado cada interacción que había mantenido con Meto, era absurdo pensar lo contrario. Tsuzuku se sentía miserable e inmensurablemente culpable de traer este problema a su hogar, de arriesgar aún más la vida de un humano que tenía los días contados. Lanzó una mirada involuntaria a Ruki, algo rogaba en sus ojos, el otro le respondió con los ojos grises y fríos, aún demasiado en alerta para ceder ante súplicas silenciadas.

\- Como si te importara - se molestó el señor del teatro, algo dentro de él ardía por la forma en que ese ser usaba al humano, algo corrosivo crecía en su memoria, algo que debía permanecer enterrado - Ya tienes lo que viniste a buscar. Ahora vete. - sentenció pero no le dio la espalda, le clavó la mirada y volvió a poner su cuerpo levemente bloqueando el de Tsuzuku que había bajado la cabeza y mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso

Sus labios se entreabrieron en una sonrisa, recorriendo con su mirada las facciones de Ruki, su ira interna que despedía fuertes vibraciones. Mordió su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos, antes de inclinarse en una reverencia, imitando las que los actores solían hacer tras su número en el espectáculo, pero sin quitar su mirada de él.

\- Nos vemos, Ruki - sentenció arrastrando las palabras, incorporándose y haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de mencionar el nombre de su “anfitrión”, volteando inmediatamente después de hacerlo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. El sonido de sus pasos pronto fueron seguidos por los de Meto tras de él, quien hizo todo su esfuerzo para no dedicarle una última mirada al otro joven, mirando cabizbajo la espalda del mayor.


	6. 「6」

Ruki sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espina al escuchar su nombre dicho por la socarrona voz del otro, sus ojos se entrecerraron con odio y no apartó la vista de ellos hasta que estuvo seguro hubiesen abandonado el territorio del teatro, la tensión disipándose lentamente mientras más se alejaba el otro hombre. El moreno cerró sus ojos y se volteó sin decir nada hacia el diván al final de la sala, se desparramó sobre él y llevó su mano a la sien, masajeandola de ojos cerrados. Mao lo siguió casi al instante, Tsuzuku sentía su cuerpo pesado y adherido al suelo, sin poder siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su creador, avergonzado y dolido. Jamás había sentido todo lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza, este dolor era ajeno a él, un extraño usurpando su cuerpo.  
\- Tsuzuku - dijo finalmente Ruki, sin imponer ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, el otro respondió apresurandose a su lado, cayendo de rodillas frente al diván  
\- Lo siento - susurró sin mirarlo, con los puños presionados sobre las rodillas  
Mao lo miraba mordiendo su labio, quería seguir a ese hombre, destruir todo lo que consideraba suyo y regresar con el humano, entregárselo a su hermano, llevó su mirada a la salida del salón.  
\- Mao, silencio. - suspiró Ruki llevando la mano libre al cabello de Tsuzuku, enterrando sus dedos en él, desprendiendo las decoraciones con cuidado, el otro respondió encogiéndose más en sí mismo, suspiros entrecortados escapando de sus labios  
\- Lo siento - repitió más bajo, su voz quebrándose  
El estar tan cerca de ellos, mirándolos desde su posición al otro lado del diván no alcanzó para que Mao asimilara del todo la expresión de Ruki, su creador volteó el rostro hacia el de Tsuzuku, quedando casi a la misma altura gracias a su posición en el diván. No quedaba rastro en sus ojos grises del odio que los había llenado hacía minutos, y las comisuras de sus labios se tironearon en una compasiva sonrisa, llevó su mano del cabello de Tsuzuku a su rostro y lo levantó, encontrando los desesperados ojos celestes del menor con su mirada impasible. El moreno cerró los ojos en respuesta, dejándose hacer por la caricia de su creador.

A esas horas nadie era testigo de su andar, sus pasos haciendo eco en las calles vacías, su ropa ondeando con cada uno de ellos. Meto mantuvo su mirada sobre la nuca de su dueño, sentía su estómago revuelto tras el encuentro y de un momento a otro, dejó de seguirlo. Kyo solo dio un par de pasos más antes de voltearse ligeramente a verlo, enfrentándose con la mirada consternada del otro. No podía formular preguntas, pero podía leerla en sus ojos.

\- No me sirves si estás muerto - respondió secamente - Realmente tienes suerte porque ya no hay nada que pueda arrancarte sin dejarte completamente inútil esta vez, además... - el chico de mirada oscura bajó sus ojos rápidamente luego de eso, tensando sus labios como si cerrarlos fuertemente pudiera impedir que Kyo fuera por el resto de lo que quedaba de él - esto podría ser divertido después de todo. - terminó mientras volteaba nuevamente y emprendía su camino. ¿Divertido? La confusión y temor respecto de los planes de aquel vampiro hizo que tardara algo en reaccionar, apresurándose para volver a ubicarse detrás de su dueño a una obediente distancia.

 

Tsuzuku fue el último en bajar esa noche, ni siquiera había aparecido para ayudar en los ensayos, en las filas, en los movimientos rutinarios del teatro. En el fondo deseaba que todo se acabara, no estar rodeado de sangre cálida que no era la de Meto, perdía el apetito día a día y había dejado de reconocer sus propios pensamientos, avergonzado de encontrarse con la mirada indagatoria de cualquiera de sus hermanos, evitando conscientemente a su creador. El salón permanecía vacío, la gente ya disfrutando de la función, la voz de Aryu sonaba amortiguada por las paredes y puertas que lo rodeaban, lo atravesó despacio y siguió hacia afuera, de pie en la entrada al terreno, sin atreverse a atravesarla. Sentía el cosquilleo en su nuca, sabiendo que Ruki lo observaba desde los ventanales del segundo piso, bajó su cabeza sin voltearse a verlo, saliendo del lugar.

Columpiaba sus pies desde el segundo nivel, con sus brazos apoyados entre las barras de la baranda, observando el lugar. Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche y no se atrevía a abandonar su puesto, durante el día se mantenía varias calles alejado del barrio que rodeaba el teatro, y volvía al galpón incluso antes de que oscureciera, pero el vampiro parecía no necesitarlo, pues no había hecho aparición alguna desde entonces. No podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que nadie pudo hacerle frente a Kyo, ni siquiera el creador de Tsuzuku, en su propio territorio su actitud había sido mucho más defensiva que otra cosa. Se sentía absolutamente devastado, ¿cuál era la respuesta? ¿Cuál era la manera definitiva de librarse de todo? Y, sin embargo, cuando pensaba en eso también sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho. ¿Podría salvarse de todo y conservar de alguna forma a Tsuzuku? Su mirada intensamente celeste y su sonrisa jovial, la forma tan familiar con la que le había tratado desde un comienzo, sin siquiera conocerle y la fijación que parecía éste tener con él. Le gustaría que huir no significara dejarlo _todo_ atrás, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así de especial para nadie.

Tsuzuku se adentró por los callejones, separándose cada vez más de la calle principal, usando todo lo que había aprendido para pasar desapercibido. La escena de los bares y clubs no era ajena a él o a algunos de sus hermanos, era sólo otra forma de conseguir tal vez más que simple alimento. Algunos de estos humanos los reconocían de antes siquiera que el teatro abriera sus puertas por primera vez, otros pocos hasta sabían bien qué eran. Uno de sus hermanos incluso había elegido permanecer en estas calles y no unirse al teatro. El moreno todavía recordaba algunos rostros que lo habían ayudado, algunos de ellos habían hasta implorado que Ruki les brindara su don de la vida eterna, pero su creador no coincidía con la visión romántica de estos jóvenes perdidos y se había negado la mayoría del tiempo.  
Eventualmente llegó al final de la calle, en un callejón sin salida una puerta de metal roja lo esperaba al final de una escalera descendente, parecía invitarlo a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones anunciadas por el pequeño cartel de neón luminoso sobre ella que leía “club[HELL]”. Tsuzuku se sonrió reconociéndolo, todos los hijos de Ruki tenían una afinidad por el dramatismo.

La música del local estaba perfectamente contenida dentro de las paredes a prueba de sonido, solo huyendo por el momento en que Tsuzuku atravesaba la puerta que le permitía ingresar al antro de luces rojizas, el inevitable calor acumulado golpeando su rostro y la mezcla de olores penetrando su olfato.

Jugando con la coctelera, vertiendo las mezclas con gracia en las copas de cristal, sus ojos castaños bajo sus pestañas rosadas viajaron un momento hacia la entrada a toparse con la figura delgada que reconoció al instante, antes de terminar de atender al cliente que esperaba su trago. Una vez desocupado, apoyó su codo y la parte superior de su torso sobre el mesón del bar, reposando su mentón sobre su mano mientras le miraba atravesar el camino desde la entrada hasta donde se hallaba él en el bar. Incluso a la distancia y con el juego de luces, podía notar algo en la mirada y las facciones del vampiro que le hicieron ladear un poco su cabeza.

\- Bienvenido, ¿qué te gustaría de beber? - preguntó como si aquel se tratase de otro cliente más, pero se incorporó abandonando su posición con una sonrisa -  
Tsuzuku alzó una ceja y tomó asiento en los altos taburetes del otro lado de la barra.  
\- No creo que tengas lo que me gusta - se sonrió el otro y se miraron un momento entre sonrisas, el moreno mordió su labio antes de aproximarse más al humano, su ansiedad demandando que fuera directo al grano - A decir verdad, necesito pedirte un favor…  
\- No pensabas eso la última vez - el chico de cabello rosado devolvió con cierta picardía, acercándose al otro cuando éste también lo hizo, sin sorprenderse demasiado de la seriedad con la que le había hablado, es más, parte de él se sintió algo orgulloso de todavía poder leer a la perfección a alguien como el vampiro. Posó su mano sobre el antebrazo del hombre y le dio un suave apretón - ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó mirándole fijamente, pero tranquilo a pesar de la forma en que el otro acudía a él.  
Tsuzuku se aclaró la garganta y volteó su brazo con la palma hacia arriba para devolver el agarre del otro, presionando su brazo con gentileza. Cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro, al volver a abrirlos miró fijo entre las pestañas rosadas a esa mirada cálida y llena de vida.  
\- Necesito que busques a alguien, que le des un mensaje por mí…  
El joven paseó su mirada entre los ojos celestes de Tsuzuku, con sus cejas arqueadas en una expresión de preocupación. Su mano libre entonces fue a cubrir la del mayor sobre su brazo, permitiéndole al moreno sentirse quizás más seguro en ese entorno, sin embargo, se tomó la libertad de sonreírle una vez más.  
\- Vaya, que vengas en persona a pedirme algo como esto… siento algo de celos, pero definitivamente lo haré por tí, no te preocupes. -  
\- Gracias Koichi, significa mucho para mí - se alivió relajando su cuerpo, sin soltar el brazo del otro, disfrutando de ese contacto - Su nombre es Meto, trabaja en esa disco enorme que está a las afueras de la ciudad… - lo miró fijamente - es muy importante que lo veas durante el día, por favor recuerda eso.  
Le escuchó con atención, bajando su mirada hacia los dedos de Tsuzuku entorno a su brazo, acariciando cada uno de ellos con la punta de los suyos, al menos hasta que escuchó aquella última parte, volviendo a mirarlo con más seriedad.  
\- Ya veo… este chico, Meto… ¿pertenece a otro? - preguntó, pero se detuvo, negando con la cabeza, quizás esos detalles no importantes - Olvídalo. ¿Qué debo decirle cuando lo encuentre? -  
Tsuzuku lo miró por un momento sin responder, ¿cuán bueno era realmente tener un humano tan cerca de ellos, tan empapado en su mundo incapaz de vivir del todo el propio?, cruzó las puntas de su lengua, mordiéndola levemente antes de hablar.  
\- En qué me estoy metiendo Koichi - suspiró formando una media sonrisa - Tienes toda la razón, le pertenece a otro y yo voy a ir tras él, lo traje a mi hogar, puse en riesgo a mis hermanos... - se soltó del otro y se pasó una mano por la sien, tironeando levemente de su cabello - no sé qué estoy haciendo... - confesó mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndose él el mortal con sólo un par de décadas de vida  
Koichi le permitió voltear sus pensamientos, dándole solo un momento de separación antes de buscar tomar la mano con la que el otro jalaba de su cabello.  
\- Oye, oye… - cubrió el puño de Tsuzuku con su mano y la acercó a su propio cuerpo, inclinado sobre el mesón. - Deja eso, si vas tan lejos por alguien, seguramente vale mucho la pena, ¿no?... - suavizó su mirada, encontrando una vez más la razón de por qué sentía por aquel vampiro tanta calidez, la forma en que mantenía sus sentimientos tan a flote como cualquiera. - Ya lo presentaste a tu familia, cielos, debe ser muy importante, no te preocupes, lo encontraré para ti… Solo dime qué quieres que escuche de ti, ¿o quizás quieres que le hable de lo angustiado que estás por verle? - apoyando su mentón sobre su mano nuevamente, hablándole con casualidad, de forma de hacerle ver que las cosas no eran tan terribles, aún si parte de él todavía no estaba del todo seguro de eso.  
Tsuzuku se quedó viéndolo fijo, soltando una risa quebrada.  
\- Ni siquiera sé qué quiero decirle, sólo… necesito encontrar la manera de hablarle una vez más, pero es imposible ahora... . No quiero poner tu vida en riesgo, por favor ten mucho cuidado y no te demores, sólo…. sólo dile que no voy a darme por vencido - cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sonrió de costado y pasó la mano por su cabello, alborotándolo - Gracias por todo Koichi, - lo miró fijo, sus ojos celestes muy brillantes y humanos - de verdad.  
No pudo despegar su mirada esta vez de cada uno de los gestos de Tsuzuku al hablar, esa angustia y ese anhelo que brotaba de cada palabra. Se preguntaba quién sería la clase de persona capaz de robarle la tranquilidad al vampiro de esa forma, hasta hacerle actuar con imprudencia y nada más ni nada menos que contra otro de su especie.  
\- Tendré cuidado - dijo asintiendo, pero luego se quedó por un instante perdido en aquellos ojos. Apretó un momento la mano que cubría con la suya - Tsuzuku, ¿tú—… - pero se detuvo, suavizando un poco su expresión - ...has comido algo? Te ves más pálido de lo usual - esbozando una sonrisa algo bromista - Me comprometo a ir mañana mismo si me prometes que habrás comido algo para entonces

El otro tardó en responder, no recordaba la última vez que se había alimentado, su cabeza era un vacío últimamente, no podía dar con el rostro de su última víctima. Cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar la idea, ahora comenzaba a notar realmente que estaba hambriento, recordaba haber perdido su última víctima a manos de ese hombre poderoso y antiguo, el amanecer apremiante no le permitió esa noche saciarse. Todo había pasado muy rápido, Tsuzuku llegó a la conclusión que no se había alimentado en mucho tiempo.  
\- Lo prometo. - respondió simplemente, sentía que darle aún más motivos a Koichi para preocuparse lo ponía en riesgo más y más, la protección de su hermano mayor y Ruki tenía un límite, sobretodo si se trataba de un mortal - Gracias.  
Su mano soltó finalmente el puño de Tsuzuku que había estado cobijando y se apoyó sobre el hombro ajeno, dándole un suave apretón antes de aproximarse y rodearlo cuanto se lo permitía el mesón entre ambos, dejándole un cálido beso en la mejilla suave de porcelana fría. Se apartó de él cuando su atención fue captada por un cliente en el bar, volteándose hacia él para comenzar a trabajar, pero lanzándole una última mirada de soslayo al morocho. La relación que sostenidamente habían llevado por largo tiempo, e incluso la que mantenían hasta ese momento le hacía tener un apego especial con aquel hombre, su sentimentalismo tan inmortal como él, haciéndole responder a las situaciones como si fuese como cualquier otro en el bar, ya ni los años ni verse rodeado de sus pares podrían llevarse los aspectos más humanos de Tsuzuku y se consideraba afortunado de poder todavía ser testigo de ello.

Tsuzuku se puso de pie, manteniendo la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Koichi al recibir su cálido beso, salió del club y subió las escaleras, agradecido de no haberse topado con el mayor de sus hermanos, seguramente se burlaría de él. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan humano, tal vez eso hacía que todos a su alrededor tuvieran una respuesta tan compasiva, suspiró, la sonrisa de su creador Ruki todavía grabada a fuego en su mente. Volvió a adentrarse entre los callejones, pasando desapercibido entre la gente, desvaneciéndose en las sombras para retornar al teatro.

 

Abrió sus ojos entrada la tarde, quedándose con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación antes de levantarse para espabilar. No podía fallarle a Tsuzuku, además, estaba el hecho de que cumplir con su palabra significaba adentrarse en territorio ajeno y tal y como éste le había dicho, lo mejor sería entrar y salir rápidamente, antes de que el sol estuviese por lo bajo.

La gravilla sonaba bajo sus lentos pasos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada mientras, como de costumbre, volvía al galpón cuando todavía había luz. Nada había cambiado realmente y hasta estaba lentamente convenciéndose de que así era simplemente como quedarían las cosas, después de todo, algo podía intuir sobre las jerarquías y la suprema obediencia que existía entre vampiros como Tsuzuku y Ruki. Luego de lo tensos que se habían visto ese día, solo era lógico que decidieran mantenerse lo más alejados posibles de todo lo que Kyo poseyera, incluido él. Sus ojos captaron algo por la periferia, haciéndole alzar la mirada hacia una figura desconocida.

El joven estaba contra la reja que rodeaba el terreno, cerrada aún por el horario, sus dedos sosteniéndose de la malla de metal y mirando hacia dentro con curiosidad. ¿Un nido? Pero de los años que llevaba conociendo todo eso, jamás había escuchado de otra madriguera que no fuera la de Tsuzuku y sus hermanos. Tales datos, tales detalles, no podían no llegar a sus oídos, ¿cierto? El lugar parecía absolutamente desierto y se preguntaba qué clase de persona viviría allí, humana o no, hasta que las piedrillas crujieron cerca de él. Ladeó su rostro hasta fijarse sobre un chico que le miraba confuso. Giró algo su cuerpo, y lo analizó, nuevamente acudiendo a todo lo que conocía del morocho para intuir que ese era el tipo de personas que captaría su atención.

\- Disculpa,… ¿Meto? - se aventuró a decir. Los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Por un momento hasta casi temió que se tratara de un vampiro, pero el sol calentando gentilmente su mejilla ayudó a que su tren no se descarrilara en esas ideas, sin embargo, dio un paso atrás. No, no más personas extrañas, dio otro paso y volteó, comenzando a rehacer su camino, pero el otro se apresuró en apartarse de la reja - ¡Hey! - le llamó comenzando a seguirle - ¡Espera! Tsuzuku-- - solo bastó aquel nombre para detener abruptamente al chico de cabello violeta - Estoy aquí por Tsuzuku... -

Su corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento, llevaba días escuchando aquel nombre solo en sus propios pensamientos. Se volteó solo un poco, dedicándole una mirada hacia la estructura más que al otro que todavía le miraba, y luego volvió a caminar. Fuera lo que fuera, quedarse a “charlar” allí no era lo más prudente, incluso si el sol todavía mantenía a todos ocultos.  
Koichi se apresuró en seguirlo, mirando la diminuta espalda del otro y como parecía hacerse más pequeño a medida que avanzaban, el otro se movía rápidamente y tuvo que trotar hasta finalmente quedar a su lado.  
\- No es mi intención asustarte - se disculpó agitado por el ritmo que el más bajo le hacía mantener - Tsuzuku me pidió que te buscara, me pidió que te dijera algo-- lo sostuvo del brazo de repente, forzándolo a detenerse y soltándolo de inmediato - Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo.

_Él está bien??_

Meto plantó la pantalla del celular en la cara del otro, habiendo ocupado esos pocos segundos para lograr escribir, adelantándose a lo que fuera que el otro había ido a decirle, fuera despedida o algo así de permanente, solo necesitaba saber que luego de esa noche, el moreno estaba a salvo. Tenía plasmada en sus ojos la urgencia que sus palabras escritas no podían transmitir.

Koichi tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se tomó unos momentos en leer la pantalla, confundido y deseando haberle pedido más detalles a Tsuzuku antes de embarcarse en esta misión, había tanto de lo que aún lo mantenían a oscuras. Miró al otro a los ojos, suavizando su propio gesto al percibir en Meto lo mismo que el vampiro le había mostrado la noche anterior, se sonrió compasivo.  
\- Él está bien, no te preocupes… - lo pensó un momento - Puedes hablarme, ellos no pueden escuchar cuando el sol está tan alto, no importa lo viejo que sean, ¿sabes?... Estás a salvo - agregó llevando su mano al hombro del menor

Meto lo quedó mirando un par de segundos, antes de volver a atraer hacia sí mismo el celular y comenzar a escribir otra cosa, tan rápido como podía. Le había llamado la atención por un momento la forma en que le había hablado. El chico frente a él parecía conocer mucho de las idiosincrasias de los vampiros, en cambio, para alguien que convivía con el -aparentemente- más fuerte de todos, no conocía nada.

_No es eso._  
_Realmente no puedo hablar._  
_Por favor, el mensaje de Tsuzuku-san…_

\- Oh - soltó Koichi algo avergonzado y se aclaró la garganta - Tsuzuku quiere que sepas que no va a darse por vencido... nunca lo había visto así, puedo asegurarte que está siendo sincero… - se mordió el labio debatiéndose con sí mismo un momento, suspirando una risita - Está loco por ti

Los ojos del menor lo miraban, en su mente imaginando el momento en que Tsuzuku había ido a esta persona a hablar sobre él, a pedirle ese favor. Sus propias palabras, y la forma… de tal forma que alguien no pudiera evitar agregar sus impresiones, haciendo que su corazón diera otro vuelco. Meto hizo una mueca, mordiendo sus labios y encogiéndose de hombros, apenas un gimoteo escapando de su boca al ocultar parte de su rostro tras el celular que sostuvo frente a él. _Tsuzuku-san_. No pudo contenerse de rodear al chico de cabello rosado en un abrazo, tratando de transmitirle en él el agradecimiento por haberle traído noticias del moreno y el alivio que sentía al saber que estaba bien.

Koichi se rió enternecido, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza, acariciando el cabello del otro con cuidado.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Tsuzuku es muy determinado… va a mantenerte a salvo, puedes confiar en su amo Ruki también, él… él entiende - lo abrazó con más fuerza, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba del otro

Asintió dentro de aquel abrazo, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro en ese espacio, aún si desconocía totalmente al chico que le abrazaba -ni siquiera sabía su nombre-, parecía simplemente bastar con que fuera en representación del moreno. El más alto se permitió abrazarlo unos momentos más porque aquel parecía necesitarlo bastante, mientras sentía un poco de lástima por ambos cuyas circunstancias les hacían estar separados, cuando era tan evidente que con solo poder hablarse se sentirían un poco mejor… Tomó a Meto por los hombros y lo separó repentinamente.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo con el chispazo incontenible de una repentina idea - Meto, necesitaré tu número. -

El menor lo miró confundido mientras el otro rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar de él su celular, entregándoselo. Entendiendo el mensaje enseguida, anotó su información y se lo dio de vuelta. ¿Podría ser? La idea de tener incluso más noticias de Tsuzuku lo pusieron algo ansioso, queriendo escribir algo en su propio móvil, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Koichi posó su mano sobre la muñeca de Meto, haciendo que éste levantara su mirada hacia él.

\- Solo espera un poco más, y se lo podrás decir todo tú mismo - Koichi miró al cielo un momento antes de mirar su propio teléfono y luego el rostro del menor. - Ya debo irme, tengo un largo camino hasta el trabajo- Oye! podrías venir... - volvió a rebuscar en cada uno de sus bolsillos y finalmente sacó un pequeño montón de tarjetas, le dio una a Meto - Ese es el lugar en el que trabajo, puedes venir cuando quieras, yo vivo arriba. Sólo pregunta por Koichi, ah!, ese es mi nombre - le sonrió algo avergonzado

Se sintió un poco mareado, más que nada porque estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no le hablara tanto como aquel chico, pero sonrió de todos modos, recibiendo la tarjeta y reconociendo el logo -los bares no eran ajenos a él-, pero jamás hubiese pensado que todo eso estuviese relacionado con vampiros. La prisa hizo que Koichi se despidiera luego de que Meto se inclinara hacia él con agradecimiento, rehaciendo su camino hacia la estación de tren, no podía extender mucho más su estadía y arriesgarse a que quedaran rastros evidente de su aroma en el terreno.

Sentía una especie de abrigo dentro de su pecho, renovado por aquel encuentro, una pequeñísima esperanza que había considerado perdida… Volver al galpón y prepararse para la noche no parecía tan pesado como los días pasados.


	7. 「7」

La puesta del sol se le había antojado eterna, Tsuzuku daba vueltas en su cama, despierto desde hacía horas, esperando que el peligroso resplandor dejara de asomarse por cada parte del cielo. Los tonos anaranjados fueron desvaneciéndose a violáceos y se puso de pie casi de inmediato, tomando la ropa que había dejado por todas partes con la ansiedad de la madrugada ya pasada y bajando al salón. Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba levantado aún y Ruki armonizaba su voz mientras corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz artificial del exterior. Tsuzuku se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, sintiéndose algo avergonzado e intrusivo, su creador hizo silencio de inmediato y el menor siguió su camino con más lentitud. Los cabellos de su nuca se crisparon cuando Ruki se detuvo en seco y pareció oler el aire, el más alto clavó sus uñas en el barandal, preparándose para lo que fuera a decirle al reconocer esa fragancia.

\- Koichi no ha venido al teatro en mucho tiempo... - dijo sin mirarlo, comenzando a encender los candelabros de pie - Recuérdaselo.

\- Sí - respondió algo amedrentado, quedándose al pie de las escaleras mirando la espalda de su creador - ..Ru-

\- Vete ya - sentenció sin mirarlo, siguiendo parsimoniosamente su tarea de encender todas las velas del lugar

Tsuzuku no pudo evitar sonreírle a esa angosta espalda antes de terminar de apresurarse al camino hacia fuera del teatro y adentrarse en la ciudad. 

 

La escalera abajo de nuevo, las luces rojizas y el ruido ahogado. Koichi lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a la entrada cada vez que esta se abría al otro lado del club, hasta que finalmente la silueta delgada de aquel que esperaba atravesó el umbral. Que sus ojos se posaran sobre la figura de Tsuzuku en el local era algo extraño, pero verlo dos días seguidos... Apoyó su fino mentón sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre el mesón, pero la expresión en su rostro no era realmente la de alguien que deseaba saltar y compartir la dicha de las buenas noticias de una misión cumplida, ni de alguien que aguardaba ansioso poder entregar un regalo inesperado, porque incluso a esa distancia podía notar que el morocho no se veía distinto de la noche anterior. Koichi suspiró pesadamente, tal parece que no había alcanzado a comprender la importancia de aquel chico en la vida del mayor, hasta el punto de dejarse estar de esa forma por la preocupación, haciéndole olvidar por completo una promesa.

 

Se incorporó cuando ya no quedaba mucho para que Tsuzuku llegara frente a él, pero una figura más alta que ambos lo interceptó. Koichi le dedicó una mirada al dueño del local antes de reanudar sus tareas tras la barra. 

\- Creí que se te habían enseñado modales en Malum  - dijo la voz grave antes de bloquearle por completo la vista de la barra

Tsuzuku sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero al reconocer esa voz, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para enfrentarse a esos ojos casi blancos que lo miraban haciendo un mal trabajo al esconder su diversión bajo una mueca desaprobatoria. El moreno mordió su labio inferior, pensando en la noche anterior y cómo su hermano mayor había decidido dejarlo pasar desapercibido, pero esta vez ya no había tenido la misma suerte. El más alto lo rodeó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, la gente parecía mantenerse respetuosamente alejada de su presencia, el traje negro que vestía reflejaba las luces rojizas del lugar.

\- No sólo no te dignas a saludarme al entrar a MI hogar - tironeó de algunos pelos del tapado de Tsuzuku para llamarle la atención al pasar por su espalda - Sino que dispones a tu antojo de MI familiar - tironeó de la punta de su cabello mientras le daba la vuelta por la izquierda - Y ni siquiera cumples con tu parte del trato - volvió a quedar frente a él, cruzándose de brazos, su cabello castaño bamboleándose mientras negaba con la cabeza  y chasqueaba la lengua - ¿Que Ruki y yo no te hemos enseñado nada?

El morocho se adelantó para responderle pero el más alto puso su mano frente al rostro de Tsuzuku y le dio un golpecito con sus dedos.

\- No vuelvas hasta que no cumplas con tu parte del trato con Koichi - sentenció y espero a que el otro obedeciera resignado, sonriéndose divertido antes de darse media vuelta y tomar un lugar en la barra. 

\- Gracias, Uruha - dijo el chico de cabello rosa, acercándose un momento a él - La verdad es que yo hubiera cedido a pesar de todo… - admitió con una sonrisa apenada, realmente lo lamentaba por Tsuzuku, especialmente al verlo salir derrotado y sin muchas ganas, las ansias seguramente se lo habían estado comiendo todo el día y lo único que deseaba era saber qué había pasado, y él no tenía corazón para guardarle secretos - Tsuzuku está de cabezas… - estaba seguro de que si hubiese hablado con él, el mayor no hubiese comido nada por dos días más solo por estar como adolescente pegado a un celular mensajeando al humano. 

\- Por nada cielo - suspiró el otro, buscando el vaporizador electrónico en el interior de su saco y llevándolo a su boca de inmediato, el efecto era nulo en él, pero los vicios eran lo único que no había podido desechar de su humanidad, soltó una gran bocanada hacia el techo del lugar - Es fácil ceder ante sus ojos de perrito, pero su determinación es admirable, sea lo que sea que tiene en mente va a lograrlo - soltó una segunda bocanada - Ruki nunca se esmeró demasiado en controlarlo - se sonrió - Debería visitarlo alguna vez, aunque debe seguir ofendido por haberle dicho que el teatro era obsoleto...

\- Al igual que ante los ojos de perrito de Tsuzuku, no creo que Ruki-san pueda mantenerse ofendido tanto tiempo contigo - dijo casualmente, pero luego su semblante se mantuvo algo serio mientras terminaba de servir algunos vasos y los entregaba antes de volver a voltearse hacia el mayor, apoyando sus codos en el mesón y paseando una mano por su propio brazo - Creo que… deberíamos ir pronto a visitar, Uruha… ese lugar es algo inquietante, jamás había oído hablar de vampiros en esa zona y ahora Tsuzuku está mezclado con un chico muy peculiar... -

El dueño se lo pensó un momento, soltando otra gran bocanada de humo blanco que quedó suspendido frente a él unos segundos antes de esparcirse. 

\- Ruki estaba al tanto de ese lugar… pero supongo que no previó que Tsuzuku iría a meter sus narices en territorio ajeno - miró al techo un momento, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a su creador, muchos más desde que éste había pisado el bar, la necesidad imperiosa que tenía Ruki de mantenerlo cerca se había mitigado con la llegada de otros - Podríamos ir a echarle un vistazo a mis hermanitos - inhaló de su cigarrillo y volvió a exhalar antes de guardarlo y ponerse de pie

Uruha golpeó la barra suavemente, quedándose de pie a un lado de ella, la mirada perdida al frente.

\- Koichi - lo llamó - Vete con cuidado. No te involucres más de lo necesario. 

Se incorporó cuando fue llamado directamente por su nombre en ese tono.

\- Sí, señor - respondió aunque tranquilo, volteándose a seguir atendiendo. No estaba muy al tanto de la situación, pero podía percibir tal inquietud en el aire desde que había visto con sus propios ojos la guarida ajena y hablado con Meto, que quizás sería lo más sabio obedecer a Uruha en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, no podía desatar el nudo en su estómago al temer por el morocho y lo lejos que estaba llegando, pero -y Uruha mismo lo había dicho- su determinación era admirable, nadie iba a disuadirlo y solo podía permanecer orbitando alrededor de él, ayudándolo cuando el mayor lo considerara necesario.

 

Con un mal sabor de boca, Tsuzuku sentía la energía renovada recorrer su cuerpo, algo mareado por la adrenalina de la caza y el efecto residual de toxinas en la sangre de su víctima, devolvió su camino hasta el bar. Al atravesar la pesada puerta de metal notó enseguida que la presencia de Uruha era más tenue, el mayor seguramente había abandonado el lugar, fue directo a la barra y se sujetó de ella mientras recargaba la mitad de su torso en la superficie.

\- Koichi - lo llamó sin esperar, con la voz algo adulterada y las mejillas todavía sonrojadas por el renovado flujo sanguíneo. 

Lo miró de reojo, terminando de servir un trago antes de acercarse a él, mirándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, escudriñándolo. Dio un par de toques en la frente del otro así como el mismo hermano mayor de Tsuzuku había hecho horas atrás.

\- Estás ebrio - dijo simplemente mientras suspiraba y apoyaba su mejilla sobre esa misma mano - Bueno, al menos ahora puedo estar seguro que comiste… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó tomándose su tiempo, queriendo divertirse un poco con el hombre frente a él que despedía ansiedad.

Tsuzuku entrecerró los ojos, leyéndolo, una sonrisa de entendimiento se formó en su rostro mientras recuperaba la estabilidad en sus pensamientos, el efecto de la intoxicación ya en el pasado.

\- Conociste a Meto - aseguró y sus ojos se cerraron con un suspiro - No tuviste problemas, ¿verdad? ah, olvidé decirte que no puede hablar - hizo una mueca culpable mientras estiraba sus manos para juguetear con un vaso abandonado sobre la barra 

\- Sí, gracias por la advertencia - respondió fingiendo molestia, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra - Te dije que lo encontraría, ¿no? Estaba bien, él… se alivió mucho de que estuvieras bien también - apartando un mechón del cabello negro de Tsuzuku de su rostro color crema, temiendo preocuparlo mucho si le decía que había visto al menor llorar por él. 

\- Que bien… - susurró aliviado - No sé cómo terminó con ese tipo…  - comenzó rascando con las uñas la estampa en el vaso aún en sus manos - pero quiero ayudarlo… - se mordió el labio - No me sentía así en mucho tiempo yo-- yo quiero tenerlo a mi lado… - rascó con demasiada fuerza el vaso, provocando una grieta que llegó hasta el borde - lo siento - se disculpó enseguida y lo soltó, riéndose sin ganas - Estoy hecho un desastre y apenas si lo conozco… 

Koichi retiró con cuidado el vaso de la mano del mayor y lo guardó tras la barra, reemplazándolo con sus manos, conteniéndolo un poco en ese gesto. 

\- No me sorprende tanto, la verdad… siempre vives todo tan intensamente, pero creo que no estás solo en esto, Meto también se emocionó al saber de ti… ¡Ah! - fue entonces que pareció haberlo recordado, apartando una de sus manos para buscar en su bolsillo, dejando su celular sobre la mesa - Sé que no es lo mismo a que si te lo hubiera traído en persona, pero tal vez esto sea un buen arreglo temporal, ¿no crees? - mostrándole el nombre del chico de cabello violeta y su número más debajo de él.

Tsuzuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido al leer los números en la pantalla, asimilándolos uno por uno, guardandolos en su memoria. Sabía que Ryoga tenía pilas de estos aparatos que dejaba de usar por aburrimiento, reemplazándolos varias veces en el transcurso de los meses, Tsuzuku mismo no era ajeno a esta tecnología aunque prefiriera otras.

\- No-- - se aclaró la garganta - no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente Koichi, te mereces el mundo - lo miró de frente, habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro y sus ojos brillaban emocionados - Gracias. - susurró 

Ahí en esa posición, Koichi solo tuvo que tomar un pequeño impulso e inclinarse solo un poco más para tocar con sus labios los del otro, ligeramente cálidos como los suyos por la reciente comida. Le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona.

\- Con eso me doy por pagado - incorporándose - Ahora vete ya, no lo hagas esperar más -

Tsuzuku se sonrojó, pero ambos sabían muy bien que sólo era el flujo de sangre nueva en su sistema. Le sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos y se puso de pie lentamente, arrastrando su mano por la de Koichi mientras iba abandonando la barra y se volteaba para salir del bar. Apresuró su paso en cuanto salió por la puerta, llegando al teatro en poco tiempo, ignorando la función que estaba en pleno desarrollo y subiendo a los dormitorios sin detenerse. 

 

La escena que se desarrollaba frente a él no tenía nada de interesante en comparación con la pantalla bloqueada de su celular. De forma absurda Meto había estado esperando cualquier cosa incluso desde que la luz del sol todavía estaba arriba y solo el alcohol que sacaba de la barra era capaz de mantener su ansiedad controlada, suspiró mientras dejaba su celular a un lado para bajar la mascarilla de su cara y poder beber un poco más. 

 

Cuando Ryoga entró en su habitación Tsuzuku ya había dado vuelta cada cajón, caja, cualquier cosa similar a un contenedor y había revuelto incluso entre sus ropas. Una pila de teléfonos celulares apagados descansaba en su cama y el otro no parecía haber notado que su dueño había entrado en el espacio.

\- ¿Buscas algo? - preguntó divertido levantando una ceja mientras mantenía el último modelo en sus manos, avanzando niveles casi sin mirar

Tsuzuku se volteó indignado, con dos celulares en una mano y la ropa que estaba revolviendo en la otra.

\- ¡Ninguno de estos funciona! ¿por qué no funcionan? - los sacudió frente a Ryoga con una mueca de desesperación 

\- Porque dejé de usarlos y la batería se agotó - respondió fingiendo desinterés sin perder la vista de su juego

Ryoga no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar cuando el mayor se le tiró encima y le arrebató el aparato de las manos, corriendo fuera de la habitación y dejando al otro contra la pared a causa del impacto.

\- Sí, toma, te lo presto - comentó al aire mientras asimilaba el estado anárquico de sus pertenencias, soltando un suspiro

Tsuzuku no se detuvo hasta llegar a su propia habitación, la puerta cerrándose instantáneamente tras él, se sentó en su cama, rebotando levemente, escribió el número que había memorizado y se encontró paralizado frente al cursor parpadeante del redactor de mensajes. Escribió y borró repetidas veces, desacostumbrado a este método de comunicación que había abandonado años atrás, mordió su labio frustrado, era tanto más fácil poder mirar a sus ojos y decirlo por sí mismo. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y sólo pudo conformarse por una redundancia que a la vez resultaba necesaria.

 

_ Meto. Soy Tsuzuku. _

La vibración a un lado le hizo sobresaltar, apresurándose para tomar el celular y leer con emoción el mensaje de un número desconocido. Nuevamente tuvo que cubrir su rostro con el objeto unos momentos, como si quisiera volver a llorar como había hecho horas atrás con el chico de cabello rosado, a quien definitivamente le debía un gran favor por hacer aquello posible. 

 

_ Tsuzuku-san!  _

 

Se sintió mareado de dicha, y en el fondo un inmenso arrepentimiento por no haberle abrazado al felicitarle la última vez en el teatro, hubiese tenido al menos esa sensación consigo para recordar en ese momento. Sus dedos tipearon más de lo que quizás era necesario, pero no podía contener más las ganas de comunicarse con el morocho.

 

_ Estaba muy preocupado, pero Koichi-san… él es muy buena persona! Aunque no quiero causar molestias, estoy muy feliz ahora. _

 

Tsuzuku miró la pantalla un largo rato, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, tratando de no apresurar las cosas o decir demasiado en poco tiempo, su ansiedad se acrecentaba con el resplandor de la pantalla en blanco. Dos pisos más abajo la voz de Ruki llenó el lugar, incrementando su apremio, en cuanto sus hermanos empezaran a rondar los pasillos su ausencia se haría demasiado notoria, quería evitarlo un poco más.

 

_ Lamento haberte preocupado. No volverá a suceder. Koichi es amigo de la familia hace tiempo, puedes confiar en él. Debe haber sido extraño que un desconocido supiera tu nombre, lo lamento si eso te asustó. Yo también estoy muy feliz ahora.  _

 

Casi podía leer aquello con la voz del mayor en su mente, haciendo que su corazón fue a mil en su pecho, además el leer el nombre de aquel chico le hacía recordar las palabras tan bonitas que le había dicho. Y el “No volverá a suceder” de Tsuzuku, ¿realmente? ¿Podría ser?... Quería creerle con todas sus ganas, que habría alguna forma de que las cosas cambiaran.

 

_ Está bien, fue muy amable conmigo. _

_ Tsuzuku-san, lamento mucho todo, realmente quisiera est _

 

\- Meto.. -  la voz profunda de Kyo, a quien no había notado -y jamás notaría- de pie frente a él al otro lado de la pequeña mesa frente al sillón, le sobresaltó en medio de su escritura, haciéndole enviar anticipadamente un mensaje sin terminar al morocho, levantando su mirada. No lo había visto desde esa noche en el teatro, y allí estaba, casi como si lo supiera. Agradecía estar lo suficientemente oculto en su máscara - 

 

Tsuzuku esperó la respuesta por un tiempo, pero esta no llegaba y sus hermanos comenzaban a subir entusiasmados a sus habitaciones, algunos de ellos saldrían nuevamente a pasar el resto de la noche, otros se quedarían en el teatro. La ansiedad del morocho se incrementaba más y más, la frase quedaría entrecortada y sólo podía pensar lo peor.

\- Tsuzuku - escuchó venir de la puerta ahora abierta, escondió el celular inmediatamente bajo la almohada y Ruki le respondió arqueando una ceja

\- Lo siento  - sonrió nervioso el morocho, volviendo a sacar el aparato y mirándolo desolado - Lamento todo esto...

Ruki cerró los ojos, exhalando suavemente y entrando más en la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras él, ahogando las voces de los pisos inferiores. Tsuzuku lo siguió con la vista mientras su creador caminaba parsimoniosamente hasta su lado y acomodaba la superficie de la cama antes de sentarse junto a él, se quedó mirando a la ventana frente a ellos, sin emitir sonido.

\- Sé que me dirías si pensaras que no hago lo correcto - dijo el más alto inclinándose hacia delante, los codos sobre sus piernas y el celular aún entre sus manos - …¿verdad?

Ruki estiró su brazo hasta apoyar su mano en el de Tsuzuku y darle un pequeño apretón, el otro se quedó viendo este contacto algo ensimismado, sin notar que su creador seguía inclinándose hacia él y ahora recargaba su frente en la de Tsuzuku. 

 

Meto mantuvo su celular entre él y Kyo, mitad congelado y mitad pensando que lo mejor sería actuar con la mayor naturalidad. No era extraño para el vampiro que él estuviera metido en el aparato, sin embargo, el mensaje cortado estaba en la pantalla y temía que ello asustara a Tsuzuku y éste enviara algo de vuelta. El mayor se sentó al borde de la mesa frente a él.

 

\- Has sido muy bueno estos días, al no volver a ese lugar... - comentó mientras extendía su mano hacia él y peinaba el mechón de cabello violeta que caía sobre su rostro. La quietud del menor era extrema, como un roedor acosado por un gato curioso que quería jugar con él antes de cansarse - No deberías dejarte engañar, después de todo, somos carentes de sentir cosas como ustedes… Tsuzuku habría terminado devorándote o aburriéndose de ti… 

 

Meto bajó lentamente la mirada, pero la mano del mayor en su mentón se lo prohibió del todo. 

 

\- Deberías simplemente olvidarlo - el hombre se puso de pie de a poco, sin dejar de alzar el rostro del menor, inclinándose finalmente sobre él para poner sus labios sobre donde debían estar los del otro a través de la máscara. 

 

Tsuzuku seguía esperando la respuesta, el final de esa frase, sin atreverse a escribir de vuelta. Ruki permanecía a su lado en silencio, mirando sus manos sin realmente mirarlas.

\- Koichi me ayudó - comenzó el más alto, necesitaba llenar ese denso silencio con algo, lo que fuera que lo separara de la falta de respuesta por un momento - en realidad la idea fue de él, así es más fácil, Meto ya se comunica así, sólo que ahora su destinatario está… más lejos...

Ruki levantó la mirada hasta su rostro, esperando que continuara, pero los ojos celestes de Tsuzuku seguían fijos en la pantalla ahora apagada del aparato, su creador llevó una mano al celular y lo cubrió para llamar la atención del otro. Tsuzuku levantó la mirada en respuesta.

\- Sólo se comunica de esa manera, ¿sabes? - siguió como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido - no entiendo bien por qué...

Los ojos grises de Ruki se fijaron en él con toda su atención, tras ellos se agolpaban recuerdos difusos, sensaciones extremas y una mirada helada oscureciendo todo.

\- No tiene otra manera de hacerlo - confesó finalmente, la voz baja y suave, como si quisiera confortarlo

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Tsuzuku impulsivo y soltó una mueca, arrepentido - Quiero decir, ¿qué viste… en él?

\- No necesitas saberlo - lo cortó cerrando los ojos, tratando de disipar él mismo los recuerdos de un dolor inimaginable que invadieron su mente cuando miró dentro de Meto, esos ojos helados cubriendo cada rincón. Ruki hizo una mueca de disgusto - Ese hombre no es como nosotros… no es como yo fui.

Que su propio creador lo confirmara de esa manera, habiendo usado su don particular de ver en los sentimientos de los humanos, haberlo usado en Meto en particular, demasiadas emociones se amontonaban en Tsuzuku. El interés, la advertencia, y finalmente la confesión, Ruki no tenía que hacer nada de esto y sin embargo permanecía a su lado. 

 

Un temblor recorría su cuerpo, las lágrimas y otros fluidos vertidos dentro del inodoro del baño al que había corrido inmediatamente tras el gesto del vampiro que había puesto su mirada tan cerca. La imagen grabada en su cabeza se repetía y solo bastaba eso para que fuera acompañada del horrible dolor fantasma de los dientes desgarrándole la voz. En los ojos de hielo veía reflejados el gusto por su propia sangre y recordaba el sabor metálico fluyendo, casi ahogándolo, mientras Kyo… Un nuevo espasmo le hizo aferrarse al objeto. Sentía que se repetía y nuevamente arrastraba a alguien consigo, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir con Tsuzuku y su familia por involucrarse con él.  _ Tsuzuku _ … Miró de reojo el celular olvidado a un lado de sus piernas, tomándolo entre sus trémulos dedos y mirando el mensaje sin terminar y sin respuesta. No, no debería, sin embargo, estaba desesperado. Kyo lo había dicho días atrás, la única razón por la que no le arrebataba nada esta vez era porque no quería dejarlo inútil para él. 

 

_ Creo que sabe, no puedo     tengo miedo _

 

No debía, sabía que no debía. Quizás el silencio hubiese sido mejor, pero simplemente no se atrevía a quedarse solo en las sombras. Meto se apoyó contra la pared del cubículo, oculto bajo la luz negra del baño, golpeando su frente con el nudillo de su pulgar mientras mordía sus labios, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados que ardían al continuar llorando. Necesitaba parar, no podía salir así del lugar, sabía cuánto Kyo detestaba esas cosas.


	8. 「8」

El silbido del celular los sobresaltó a los dos por igual, Tsuzuku lo llevó enseguida a su rostro, su cuerpo tensándose por completo al leer el mensaje. Ruki lo leyó por sobre su hombro, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, demasiados recuerdos cayeron sobre él para fingir indiferencia, para dejarlos atrás. Vio cómo pequeñas marcas rojas formaban su camino por el rostro de Tsuzuku, este aún aferrado al teléfono.

\- Debes responder - le recordó, pasando la manga de su larga túnica por el rostro del menor, limpiando como podía los caminos de sus lágrimas

\- No habrá otro como él - gimió Tsuzuku, su voz quebrándose - yo-

\- Tsuzuku - lo interrumpió, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y clavándole unos grises y determinados ojos - debes responder.

El más alto le devolvió una mirada desesperada, sus ojos celestes nublados, la desesperación comenzó a mitigarse mientras más se perdía en los fríos y calculadores ojos de su creador. Tsuzuku pudo relajar su respiración y finalmente parpadeó, recobrando la compostura.

\- Dile que salga - sentenció Ruki.

Se puso de pie y Tsuzuku lo siguió sin perder tiempo, atravesaron el teatro en segundos mientras el más alto manejaba el teléfono en sus manos, siguiendo los pasos de su creador hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

 

_ Sal de ahí.  _

 

Sus ojos lo miraban a través del espejo, su rostro empapado en el agua con el que había querido enjuagar todo. Meto suspiró pesadamente, a punto de ajustar la máscara en torno a él una vez más cuando el celular vibró sobre el mueble, haciendo que bajara su mirada hacia él. No quiso tocarlo en seguida, volvió a morder sus labios adoloridos antes de llevar su mano hacia él y tomarlo para poder leer. Su cuerpo se enfrió, su estómago sintió un vacío repentino. “Sal de ahí”. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Era simplemente un decir?... No, la forma en que estaba dicho, sin rodeos. Podría ser que no era capaz de verle a los ojos ni sentir la calidez y familiaridad que extrañamente siempre había sentido del vampiro, pero un escalofrío le hizo no cuestionarlo demasiado. 

 

Algo estaba pasando. No. Algo iba a pasar. Kyo sentía una vibración acercándose, esa que era ya conocida y en la que ya había estado inmerso una vez. Sus ojos de hielo miraron el techo de concreto en ese piso que era suyo, recostado en la bañera vacía, con sus brazos anclados a los bordes y su cabeza recagarda contra un extremo, tomándose su tiempo en reaccionar y comenzar a moverse.  _ Ah _ … ¿hacía cuanto? Removió sus hombros para hacer tronar sus huesos y músculos. Niños jugando en su jardín una vez más, pero esta vez trayendo a alguien que pudiera  _ intentar _ defenderles. 

 

Tsuzuku rodeó el enorme edificio de concreto, con el celular aún en sus manos, enviando otro frenético mensaje, tipeando la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, no podían perder ni un minuto.

 

_ Salida de emergencia. _

 

Ruki lo vio desaparecer en la esquina del lugar, siguiendo su tranquilo camino hasta la puerta principal, haciendo toda su presencia clara y notable, invadiendo cada espacio. La puerta se abrió de un golpe en cuanto la miró y siguió avanzando dentro del lugar, la enorme masa de gente pasó de no notar siquiera su entorno a posar sus ojos expectantes en él.

\- Fuera. - dijo sin elevar la voz, siguiendo su camino hacia el centro del lugar

La gente comenzó a irse con calma, desorientada, rodeándolo sin notarlo, abriéndole paso mientras abandonaban uno por uno el lugar. 

 

Tsuzuku sentía la presencia de Ruki pesada sobre él, pero en lugar de amedrentarlo, lograba darle un poco de confianza, se quedó frente a la puerta de emergencia, escuchando la gente irse del lugar metódicamente, charlando como si nada pasara, moviéndose en masa por fuera del lugar. El morocho se quedó quieto mientras la gente que abandonaba el lugar por todas las salidas comenzaba a esparcirse a su alrededor, Tsuzuku trató de hacerse lo más invisible que pudo mientras la presencia de su creador al contrario, lo abarcaba todo. 

 

Meto era el único que parecía realmente urgido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando salió del baño lo primero que se encontró fue con la multitud en silencio y luego comenzando a retirarse. Pudo ver a Ruki en la parte superior de la escalera y por un momento pretendió ir hacia él hasta que el mensaje le indicó otra cosa. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, echándole un último vistazo a todo el lugar, las luces que todavía se movían, la música que todavía retumbaba. ¿Era el fin? ¿No volvería a ver ese lugar? No representaba nada bueno y, sin embargo, sentía una especie de presión en el pecho al darse vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de escape. Si tenía que ocurrir cualquier cosa, incluso la peor de todas, si estaba entre los brazos de Tsuzuku entonces quizás podía soportarlo. 

 

Se mezcló entre la gente y salió por la salida trasera como uno más, golpeado por el aire frío de las altas horas de la noche. La máscara se deslizó por entre sus dedos y la abandonó en la gravilla que rodeaba el lugar, perdiéndola mientras buscaba con ojos nerviosos al hombre que había estado guiándolo a través de los mensajes. 

 

Tsuzuku lo vio enseguida, avanzando hacia él y rodeándolo entre sus brazos, escondiendo a todo el menor bajo su forma, su rostro pegado a la mejilla de este, presionando con fuerza.

\- Estás a salvo, ya pasó, estás a salvo - repetía tratando de mantener su propia compostura, no esperó la respuesta y lo cargó en sus brazos, comenzando a salir del lugar, saltando al techo más cercano en cuanto la masa de gente comenzaba a disiparse

 

Ruki recibió la señal nerviosa de su vástago en cuanto éste vio a Meto salir del lugar, le respondió con una gran descarga de su energía, provocando un cortocircuito en el lugar y cortando todo tipo de aparato electrónico, dejando el lugar en silencio y penumbra. Se quedó de pie en el centro del salón, percibiendo al otro en el piso superior, inamovible, ocupó el lugar directamente bajo él y miró al techo.

“No me hagas esperar.” le pidió sin siquiera abrir la boca. 

 

Un gruñido grave y profundo, exhalado desde uno de los rincones por el cual Ruki pudo primero localizar aquellos ojos vacíos. Kyo paseó sus dedos por la baranda del segundo nivel, paseándose como el depredador que estudia y analiza antes de lanzarse a atacar, inclinándose para mirarlo desde su posición. 

 

\- No es que me importe demasiado, pero… ¿qué crees qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con una vibración oculta en su voz rasposa, el gruñido  permanente por debajo de ella - 

\- Vine a devolverte la visita - comenzó tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso del gruñido del otro y avanzando hasta los sillones al final del lugar, quedando oculto de la vista de Kyo

Usó el ruedo de su túnica para limpiar parte del asiento y sentarse sobre él, cerrando los ojos sin relajar su espalda en el respaldo. 

\- No creo que hayamos sido correctamente presentados… - habló con calma, sabiendo su voz audible en cada rincón - lo correcto sería que, al menos, yo también conociera tu nombre.

\- Ruki, Ruki… - dijo burlesco, queriendo dejar claro que no había olvidado su nombre, mientras descendía del segundo nivel con un simple salto, aterrizando sin mucho esfuerzo cerca de la zona del sillón. - Eres más gracioso de lo que pensé si crees que voy a responder lo que quieras… ¿acaso estás interesado en mi? - apoyándose contra una de las columnas de metal que sostenía la estructura. 

Ruki abrió los ojos para verlo, una ínfima sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre las piernas. Ignoró la punzada de molestia creciendo en él, reconociendo el juego del mayor y negándose a seguirlo.

\- Ni remotamente. Sólo creo que uno debería conocer a sus vecinos, al menos a los que gustan de robar la comida ajena.  

\- Vamos, ¿todavía estás dolido por eso? Solo por curiosidad… ¿te duele más el orgullo o es el estómago? Si tanto te interesaba, no debiste dejarlo tan desprotegido.. - 

Kyo desvió su mirada a su alrededor, como siguiendo una trayectoria de algo que realmente ninguno de los dos podía ver, pero que claramente podían sentir.

\- Y dime, si yo ya sé sus nombres… ¿qué debería hacer yo con mis propios vecinos ladrones? - preguntó calmado antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre él. - 

Los ojos grises de Ruki se fijaron en los del otro, helados e inexpresivos, la sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro. No dudó un segundo que el hombre frente a él sabría cada paso que tomaría Meto fuera del lugar, el factor sorpresa era inexistente, sólo quería asegurarse que estaría lo suficientemente cerca para evitar personalmente que intercediera.

\- ¿Puedes realmente considerarlo robo cuando ya habías planeado el desecharlo? - se encogió de hombros y relajó su postura, pasando sus dedos por la tela de su túnica - Como yo lo veo sólo te libraste de las sobras

Ignoró la puntada en su propia sien, se sentía despreciable por describir al humano como un objeto, sobretodo uno que había cobrado tanta importancia para su familia, uno al que estaba ahora mismo dispuesto a proteger.  

\- ¿Desecharlo?… - repitió - La verdad es que no me preocupa, pero... realmente me molesta no haberlo decidido a mi tiempo - dijo pensativamente, dando la impresión de que hablaba solo, especialmente al haberse despegado de la columna y haber desviado su mirada.

Ruki pudo sentir la gravedad haciéndose más pesada de a poco, la vibración de la impaciencia y la ira, mientras los pasos del mayor hacían eco en el recinto cerrado al pasearse, dándole la espalda al otro. 

\- Vamos, vamos, Ruki. ¿Acaso tu rol no es distraerme en este espectáculo? Entretenme, sé más interesante que tu estúpido hijo si no quieres que vaya detrás de ellos ahora mismo. - volteando de brazos abiertos, desafiándolo abiertamente. - Sabes que sé dónde encontrarlos - 

Los ojos grises brillaron furiosos mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, el sillón donde había estado sentado y los de su alrededor salieron despedidos hacia un lado, chocando contra la pared con un golpe ensordecedor que hizo vibrar todo el lugar. Avanzó de dos zancadas y clavó sus largas uñas negras en la clavícula de Kyo mientras tiraba de su ropa para sujetarlo, quedando frente a frente. 

\- Si pones uno de tus asquerosos dedos sobre Tsuzuku… - comenzó a sisear sobre él, sus ojos oscureciéndose, sus colmillos asomando en una mueca de odio - será la última vez que tengas manos. 

La sonrisa de Kyo se amplió en la cercanía, respondiendo con la muestra de sus propios colmillos mientras alzaba su mentón.  _ Así _ ... pensó con una extraña satisfacción que soltaba electricidad, innegable para Ruki, incluso cuando su ira colisionaba contra la del moreno, podía sentir la energía como la inminente erupción de un volcán que provenía del sujeto al cual acababa de agredir sin miramientos. La piel pálida bajo las uñas negras del joven se cerraba enseguida tras las pequeñas marcas que se había atrevido tan osadamente a dejar en él. 

\- ¿Ah, si?... Me hace querer averiguarlo - habló grave nuevamente, con ese gruñido profundo en su garganta. Acercó su rostro al de Ruki, específicamente a su oído - Vete ahora, si no quieres que tus queridos hijos queden desprotegidos… 

Ruki ladeó su cabeza para alejarla de los labios del otro, un escalofrío recorriendo su nuca. Lo soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, su boca entreabierta y amenazadora, pero la compostura volviendo a él lentamente, la apremiante necesidad de regresar al teatro comenzó a reptar por sus pies. Sentía una derrota hacer exactamente lo que el otro le había dicho, pero no podía arriesgar ni un segundo más la vida de todo lo que había construído. Lo miró sin decir nada y salió pasándole por al lado, sus pesados y certeros pasos retumbando uno a uno en la silenciosa habitación. 

 

Meto se aferró de Tsuzuku cuando se vio alzado del suelo, repitiéndose a sí mismo las palabras de consuelo que éste le había dicho, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro escondido en el cuello del más alto en lo que duró el movimiento. Solo se apartó lentamente cuando se sintió estabilizado de nuevo sobre el piso, al comienzo sin reconocer enseguida el edificio que le rodeaba, pero pronto recordando que se trataba del salón donde había sido presentado al creador del más alto. Ruki… se sobresaltó.  _ ¡Ruki-san! _ pensó en un sobresalto, simplemente emitiendo una urgente exclamación, mirando desesperado a Tsuzuku mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía con rapidez hacia la salida, sin reparar en que estaban lejos y que lo poco que había tardado solo había sido gracias a ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales. El primer encuentro entre ambos vampiros adultos había sido tensa, era evidente que Kyo tenía la ventaja y aún así, aún así el creador de todos allí había ido para sacarlo de su situación, y se había quedado solo. No estaba tranquilo, no dejaba de temer lo peor. 

Tsuzuku se apresuró a interceptarlo, tomándolo del brazo antes que pudiera llegar a la entrada, tiró de él y volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo, tomando ahora su otro brazo y poniendo su rostro a la altura del otro. A su alrededor el salón estaba en silencio, pero podía sentir a todos sus hermanos dentro del teatro, sabía que la descarga energética que sintieron de su creador tenía mucho que ver. Nadie sabía por qué había sucedido y nadie quería ser el receptor de esa ira, todos se mantenían en sus habitaciones y en silencio, esperando.

\- Meto, no voy a dañarte - susurró mirándolo con una expresión de dolor, llevó sus manos al rostro del menor - ¿por qué quieres irte? Estás a salvo aquí. 

 

Las manos de Tsuzuku se sentían inusualmente cálidas sobre él y solo recién allí en esa cercanía e iluminación podía notar el tono cremoso de la piel de éste, solo su mirada denotando que no pertenecían a la misma especie. Llevó sus manos a cubrir las del mayor sobre sus mejillas y luego a cubrir las del contrario, perdiéndose un momento en aquellos afligidos ojos celestes, queriendo creerle, pero no podía del todo, aún si su presencia lograba reconfortarle. Incluso si el moreno era prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba, si algo llegaba a pasarle a su creador, no creía que fuera capaz de perdonárselo a sí mismo… No creía ni que el hombre frente a él pudiera tampoco, terminaría odiándolo. Jaló de su propio cabello con frustración de no poder darse a entender, como si hubiese olvidado su celular o no quisiera perder su tiempo en eso, posando una mano sobre el pecho del mayor antes de tomarle una mano con firmeza y apartándola de su rostro sin soltarla, jalando mientras indicaba la salida. Necesitaba ir, volver y asegurarse de que realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse, ver a Ruki llegar sería prueba de que Kyo no planeaba actuar respecto a lo que había sucedido.

Tsuzuku siguió cada uno de los gestos, tratando de entender, de controlar la frustración que sentía de no poder comunicarse con la única persona con la que más necesitaba hacerlo. Sintió pasos detrás suyo pero no volteó a ver, sentía que si desviaba la mirada de Meto, este desaparecería.

\- ¿Dónde está Ruki? - preguntó Mao algo molesto, una punzada había comenzado en su cabeza desde el momento de la descarga y no había cesado aún - Está furioso… - finalmente asimiló la situación, observando la desesperación de ambos. - Tsuzuku, ¿Qué hiciste?

El aludido se mordió el labio pero no respondió, nunca había dudado por un segundo de la capacidad de Ruki, pero el malestar que había comenzado desde que se habían separado en la entrada del lugar y ahora la energía agresiva que todos ellos estaban sintiendo, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

\- Sigue con él... se quedó para distraerlo... - no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta ahora, manteniendo su brazo sujetando a Meto, comenzando a entender lo que estaba queriendo comunicarle

Mao se guardó la respuesta mordaz y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, afligir más a su hermano no era algo que le interesaba hacer. Bajó hasta su lado y miró con ellos, soltando un suspiro y siguiendo su camino hacia fuera, dejando la puerta abierta mientras iba a ponerse de pie junto a la reja del terreno, esperando. 

 

Meto mantuvo sus manos sobre el brazo que le rodeaba para retenerlo, mirando el terreno del teatro, expectante, atento a cualquier señal que viniera de Tsuzuku o Mao y que indicara que el mayor de ellos estaba a salvo y por volver, pero seguía cuestionándose, si algo hubiese ocurrido, si Ruki no estuviera más, sus hijos serían los primeros en saberlo, ¿no? 

 

\- ¿Qué tanto están mirando? - preguntó una vocecita a un lado de su rostro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y apegarse más al morocho. Aryu se asomaba ligeramente inclinado por sobre él, mirándolo solo de reojo con una sonrisa divertida al ver su reacción . - Amo Ruki está furioso~ ¿qué hiciste esta vez? - alzando su mirada hacia su hermano mayor. 

Tsuzuku se relajó involuntariamente, la presencia de sus dos hermanos lo tranquilizaba, ellos mismos no estarían tan calmados si Ruki hubiese sido herido o necesitara ayuda. 

\- No soy el único que hace--- - suspiró - Olvídalo. No está furioso conmigo, eso puedo asegurarlo

\- Nadie podría estar furioso contigo~ - ronroneó Aryu poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

 

Mao los miró de reojo desde afuera, sin acercarse, algo zumbó en su cabeza y la punzada que venía sintiendo lo abandonó de pronto. Se volteó instintivamente hacia la calle a tiempo para ver a Ruki acercarse con el semblante serio y un andar apresurado. No escondió el suspiro de alivio cuando su creador llegó a su lado, poniendo inmediatamente su mano en el antebrazo de Ruki en cuanto éste estuvo a su lado.

\- Menudo trabajo te dio Tsuzuku hoy - dijo en voz baja, sentía agresividad aún latente en la mirada del otro, pero los ojos grises se suavizaron al escuchar su voz, una mínima sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios

\- Nada que no pueda manejar - respondió sencillamente pero su voz se oía agotada, Mao podía sentir su energía alcanzándolo a él y al resto del teatro, apretó el brazo todavía en su agarre

\- Todos estamos aquí… - 

Ruki respondió mirando dentro del teatro, donde la puerta permanecía abierta, cerrando los ojos con marcado alivio y Mao comenzó a guiarlo con calma hacia el interior. 

 

Tsuzuku sintió como se aflojaba el agarre que el menor había estado manteniendo sobre su brazo y volteando dentro de éste para suspirar toda la tensión acumulada contra su pecho. Parte de él todavía no podía creerlo, que estaba allí y que si elevaba un poco su mirada sus ojos darían contra aquel tatuaje en forma irregular de corazón al costado del cuello del más alto. Escapar era algo que Kyo jamás le hubiese permitido hacer por su cuenta, y no había gesto ni palabra que alcanzara a abarcar todo lo que necesitaba agradecer por lo que habían hecho esa noche, pero de todos modos se apartó del agarre del morocho para aproximarse a Ruki cuando éste terminaba de subir las escaleras a la entrada del teatro, bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo a los ojos -creyendo que jamás hallaría ojos tan terroríficos como los del viejo vampiro que había dejado atrás-, tomando un momento para notar que no habían señales de que estuviese herido de alguna forma, antes de inclinarse en una reverencia. 

Mao alzó las cejas y miró la expresión impasible de Ruki, un aire de expectativa llenó el ambiente, la curiosidad tangible de sus hijos por saber qué diría, si hablaría siquiera. El rubio no se sorprendió de ver que su creador mantenía el silencio, sin hacer evidente su marcado cansancio, alguien que se detuviera a ver su rostro alguna que otra vez no notaría el imperceptible cambio, pero Mao era muy buen observador. Ruki se acercó un poco más al mortal y elevó su mano, apoyándola con cuidado en el hombro del otro, como si temiera romperlo si ejercía demasiada presión, Meto levantó la vista y los ojos grises se suavizaron aún más, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre él y el hombre del que había escapado. Tsuzuku mordió su labio al ver esos ojos, los mismos que él había visto, los mismos que Mao y Aryu habían experimentado, intercambiaron miradas rápidas entre los tres, Aryu mostró sus colmillos en una entusiasmada sonrisa y no pudo controlar el avanzar hacia su creador. Ruki soltó el hombro de Meto y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, dejando que el menor de cabello platinado se colgara de su brazo y lo acompañara. Tsuzuku avanzó la poca distancia hacia Meto y lo abrazó por la espalda, enterrando sus labios en la cálida piel de su cuello, besándola con cuidado. 

 

Le miró con respeto, manteniendo su cabeza por debajo de la altura de Ruki en lo que duraba aquel contacto, sintiendo tan distinto a cuando había conocido al viejo vampiro. ¿Qué era eso que veía en aquellos ojos grises? Algo de aceptación, quizás, una cierta seguridad de que era permitido estar ahí -aunque sería ilógico no aceptarlo después de todas las molestias-. Apenas alcanzó a exhalar el aire otra vez contenido cuando se vio rodeado nuevamente por los brazos y la protección del morocho, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de sus labios contra su piel, tan delicadamente como fue guiado dentro del teatro.


	9. 「9」

Cuando abrió los ojos entrada la mañana, tenía todavía el peso ajeno sobre él, miró lentamente a su lado como Tsuzuku dormía casi sin moverse y apenas respirando, causándole un poco de impresión el trance tan profundo en el que caía, ya que nunca había visto a un vampiro en ese estado. Se removió, rozando los labios ajenos con la punta de su dedo índice, antes de escabullirse fuera de la cama para dejarlo descansar. No iba a negar que se sentía a salvo oculto con él, pero la luz del sol siempre le resultaba agradable.

 

Sintió los pasos sigilosos del humano comenzar a moverse por el piso superior, era una sensación vieja y olvidada, pero no ajena a él. Retomó su tarea, pasando sus dedos por las teclas del piano, dejando que la suave melodía llenara el gran salón de la planta baja, el sonido cayendo en oídos sordos, todos permanecían en un profundo sueño, protegidos del sol naciente incapaz aún de filtrarse por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían todas y cada una de las ventanas del gran teatro. El sueño artificial del día aún no llegaba a él, a medida que sus siglos aumentaban el tiempo de descanso se acortaba más y más, pasarían algunas horas antes que empezara a sentir el peso de su cuerpo, las experiencias de la noche ya pasada lo debilitarían tal vez más rápido. La melodía siguió con calma, Ruki cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por ella. 

 

Desconocía la delicadeza del sueño de aquellas criaturas que dormitaban en sus habitaciones, algunos con sus puertas cerradas y otros sin tanta preocupación,  pero él recorría los pasillos con cuidado de todos modos, mirando con curiosidad el lugar donde vivía la familia de Tsuzuku, al menos hasta que la música comenzó a inconscientemente guiarlo hasta su fuente. Bajó al primer piso por instinto y llegó al conocido salón, el sonido limpio y fluido de cada tecla enviando escalofríos por su espina, erizando los cabellos de su nuca. Sabía que Ruki ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no se atrevía a ingresar más allá del arco de la entrada. 

 

Su admiración por el talento del otro no logró desviar del todo su confusión al verle despierto y de pie cuando la luz del día estaba afuera, siempre pensó que era absolutamente primordial ocultarse, así que ladeó su cabeza al verle luego de echar un vistazo a las pesadas cortinas.

 

La melodía no dejó de sonar en el salón.

\- Deberías darle provecho a estas horas en que él no puede alcanzarte - dijo Ruki sin voltearse a verlo, su voz sonando por encima de la música, sus manos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que se mantenía en constante movimiento - Sólo mantente alejado de su territorio. 

 

Mordió sus labios e hizo una ligera reverencia, retirándose sin voltear hasta que estuviera fuera de la vista de Ruki. Nunca se había topado con el vampiro a solas y quería evitar a cualquiera en ese momento en que no tenía ningún medio para hacerse entender, además, debía admitir que aquello le cohibía con cualquiera que no fuera Tsuzuku, quien había aceptado esa condición sin cuestionarlo ni siquiera una vez. Abrió la puerta de entrada solo lo necesario para salir al exterior, abrigado enseguida por el cálido sol y parecía que solo ahí podía ser consciente de que se hallaba en otro lado de la ciudad, y más sorprendente aún, que continuaba vivo. Ruki tenía razón, siempre se había sentido seguro bajo la luz del sol y este era un día en que realmente debía alimentarse de eso, pecando de absoluto pesimismo, no podía estar seguro de que vería otro. 

  
  


Cuando finalmente se plantó frente a las escaleras del club, jugó nervioso con las ondas de su cabello nuevamente alterado antes de descender hacia donde resonaba algo de música, era temprano para que realmente hubiera mucho movimiento, a esas horas comenzaba a activarse todo de a poco, pero para ese momento sabía que encontraría al joven allí dentro, aunque solo quedaba un remanente de la luz del sol, todavía se hallaba dentro de los barrios que rodeaban el teatro, al alcance de Tsuzuku. La vibración retumbó en su estómago cuando entró y se vio envuelto en el sonido, echando un vistazo desde la parte alta de la escalera y encontrándolo rápidamente tras la barra. Cruzó el lugar hasta llegar a él, sentándose en una de los taburetes y preparando un mensaje.

 

Koichi bostezaba mientras le sacaba algo de brillo a la barra, distraído mirando como la madera barnizada respondía reflejando las luces del lugar, ignoró la puerta pero miró hacia el frente cuando sintió a alguien ocupar un taburete. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- ¡Meto! - exclamó entusiasmado, la poca gente presente se volteó a verlo y Koichi se pegó un poco a la barra, bajando la voz - Que bueno verte, bienvenido - estiró su mano para tomarlo del hombro y darle un apretón 

El menor le correspondió con una sonrisa, mostrándose de inmediato tan distinto al que Koichi había visto en las afueras del galpón hacía apenas un día. Meto dejó el celular sobre la mesa, orientado para que el otro pudiera leerlo.

 

_ Tsuzuku-san y Ruki-san fueron por mi anoche. Creo que nada de eso hubiera sido posible de no ser por la ayuda de Koichi-san, así que necesitaba agradecértelo en persona.  _

 

Koichi leyó el mensaje y tuvo que volver a leerlo, despabilándose de golpe.

\- ¿Ru-- Ruki-san fue por ti? - susurró incrédulo, soltó el aire ruidosamente por sus labios - wow, eso es… wow - sacudió un poco la cabeza. - No tienes nada que agradecer…  

 

Parpadeó un par de veces, reflejando la confusión del otro un momento, pero ignorándola rápidamente para volver a tomar su celular. 

 

_ Ruki-san es muy amable. Tsuzuku-san está rodeado de personas muy especiales…  _

 

Hizo una breve pausa, pensándolo un momento. Había estado pensando que debería volver pronto al teatro para no preocupar de más al morocho, pero el sol ya había bajado y seguramente ya estaría despierto, quizás lo mejor sería quedarse y fácil de hallar quieto en un solo lugar. 

 

_ Quisiera comer algo antes de volver. _

 

Koichi le sonrió dulcemente, levantando el pulgar y desapareciendo por la puerta tras la barra.

  
  


Ya no quedaban restos del día filtrándose por la ventana cuando Tsuzuku finalmente abrió los ojos, no creía haberse sentido tan cansado desde que era humano. Se volteó a ver el resto de la cama, pero no había nadie ahí. Un helado pánico se apresó de él mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba al salón principal simplemente con los pantalones con que se había acostado, apresurandose por las escaleras, mirando a todas partes. Tsuzuku se detuvo en mitad del salón, recorriendolo alterado con la vista, buscando cualquier señal de Meto, cualquier rastro, estaba aturdido como si no se hubiese levantado, todo su cuerpo tenso.

\- Wow- Te ves para la mierda Tsu - escuchó desde la otra punta del salón, Ryoga estaba tirado en el diván mirándolo entretenido, Mao estaba de pie a su lado, leyendo partituras, apenas levantó la vista para verlo

\- La vida de una nodriza nunca es fácil...- comentó desinteresado

Tsuzuku no pudo replicar la tranquilidad de los otros dos ni reaccionar a sus provocaciones, sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad, no tenía ni idea de dónde comenzaría a buscarlo. Mao fue el primero en notarlo, dejando las partituras a un lado y finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Él está bien - aseguró frunciendo el ceño - Después de todo lo que hizo por ti, ¿crees que Ruki lo dejaría simplemente irse?

El morocho bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero no había sentido la presencia de Ruki desde que se había despertado y nada podía darle la certeza que tenía Mao.

\- Amo Ruki duerme, si eso es lo que te preocupa - comunicó Ryoga jugando con un nuevo teléfono celular - No ha despertado aún--- - el celular emitió un pequeño sonido - ah! tu nene está con Koichi, ahí lo tienes

\- Ponte algo de ropa, la boletería abrirá en una hora - se quejó Mao saliendo del salón

Tsuzuku exhaló la tensión de su cuerpo y volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a la habitación. 

 

Meto columpiaba sus piernas sentado sobre el alto taburete, tranquilo como si realmente no hubiera un cierto exceso de ruido a su alrededor a medida que comenzaba a llenarse, habiendo aprendido a bloquear estruendos mayores en todos esos meses que su lugar correspondía más en las fiestas en el galpón que en cualquier otra parte. Peinó su cabello platinado tras su oreja cuando Koichi trajo su pedido desde la parte trasera, miró su hamburguesa antes de volver a tipear un poco en su pantalla. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en silencio y comunicarse muy poco, es más, de ser cualquier persona lo evitaría, pero el chico de cabello rosado era la primera persona -normal- que conocía que estuviera al tanto de todo, y parecía ser muy cercano con todos. 

 

_ ¿Puedo saber cómo conociste a Tsuzuku-san y a su familia?  _

 

Koichi entrecerró los ojos al leer el mensaje, removiendo y organizando sus recuerdos, la pregunta era esperable pero tenía una larga respuesta.

\- ¿La versión corta? - se sonrió, mirando de reojo que no hubiese nadie en la barra interesado en su historia - Comencé a trabajar para Uruha-san, el dueño de este lugar, cuando Ruki-san y los demás todavía vivían arriba - hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el techo del lugar, volvió a bajar la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta - Digamos que vi algo que no debía ver-- emm ¡pero todo salió bien al final! - se pasó la mano por el cabello rapado de su nuca antes de servirle un trago a alguien al fondo de la barra 

 

El menor había comenzado a comer mientras esperaba y escuchaba la respuesta del otro, mirándole con atención, todo lo que relataba dejándole más preguntas que respuestas pero no iba a pretender saberlo todo, después de todo, Kyo jamás le permitió salir de muchas dudas durante los años que compartieron. Sonrió cuando el mayor terminó de contarle la breve historia, casi seguro de que habría sorprendido a alguno de ellos alimentándose… ¿cómo podía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa ante eso? El vampiro al que había dejado atrás lo había naturalizado, después de todo siempre se había alimentado frente a él. 

 

_ Parece que los conoces hace mucho. _

_ No conozco a Tsuzuku-san lo suficiente, pero aún así se tomó todas estas molestias por mi. _

 

Hizo una pausa, mirando lo que él mismo había escrito con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro. Mordió sus labios luego de tragar. No quería molestar de más a Koichi en su lugar de trabajo, pero ya se había equivocado una vez y casi le había costado todo.

 

_ Ver que existe cariño y que confían tanto el uno en el otro, me alivia un poco. _

 

Koichi lo miró enternecido. 

\- La verdad es que creo que todos están sorprendidos con lo mucho que Tsuzuku respondió a ti, - comenzó recargándose en la barra para quedar más cerca de Meto y ser mejor escuchado - es imposible no querer ayudar a los amantes desventurados-- son como Romeo y Julieta, es muy romántico - se tomó un poco de espacio de la barra para reírse. 

Se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo siguiente a decir. Volvió a acercarse sobre la barra a Meto.

\- Nunca había visto a Tsuzuku así por nadie… mmm… ni siquiera cuando estuvo conmigo, temo confesar - mordió su labio en una mueca de inseguridad, temía estropear las cosas para una persona que era tan importante para él - Sé que todo pasó muy rápido, pero así son las cosas, ¿verdad? cuando encuentras a esa persona… 

 

Tuvo que agradecer el hecho de que no tenía nada en su boca mientras escuchaba a Koichi con atención, sintiendo los colores subir de golpe a su cara y el calor en sus orejas mientras escuchaba ser comparado con los clásicos y sufridos personajes literarios, pero más que eso, descritos como “amantes”. Jamás se había detenido a pensar que alguien podría mirarlos así, ¿sería esa la opinión de todos? Tuvo que bajar la mirada ante la risa del otro, sin saber cómo responder y, por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada para decir, pues prontamente el chico de cabello rosado hizo otra nueva confesión. 

 

\- ¿Eh? - emitió suavemente, poniendo sus manos en el borde de la barra e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, señalando apenas con uno de sus dedos al mayor, quien solo asintió. Él y Tsuzuku habían estado juntos, registró el hecho en su cabeza y hasta por un momento lo imaginó, mientras volvía a relajarse sobre el taburete, aunque más que alivio era la postura de alguien que quería digerir algo más que comida. Un cliente llamando la atención de éste le salvó al menor de pensar en alguna respuesta, no estaba seguro de qué podría haber dicho ante todo eso. 

 

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió tras ellos y Tsuzuku trató de mantener su mayor compostura mientras recibía las miradas curiosas de todos sobre él, avanzó hasta la pequeña espalda de Meto y decidió sentarse a su lado en lugar de tocarlo, observandolo ansioso.

\- Hola - susurró recargándose sobre sus brazos en la barra para mirarlo desde abajo, le sonrió algo nervioso, se había permitido pensar lo peor desde el segundo que había abierto los ojos esa noche y ahora no sabía cómo tranquilizar su mente - ¿c-cómo estuvo tu día? 

 

Su rostro no había alcanzado aún a volver a sus colores normales cuando aquella voz a su lado los elevó de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza y por un momento su perfil quedó oculto de los ojos del otro que le miraban desde una menor altura, pero luego se giró un poco en la silla, lanzándole un vistazo a Koichi por sobre la cabeza de Tsuzuku, aunque éste se había apartado para continuar trabajando, sin dejarle más opción que bajar su mirada finalmente hasta la del morocho, hallándose de frente sus ojos celestes fijos en él. La preocupación reflejada en ellos le permitió ignorar más fácilmente la palabra “amante” que había llegado a imaginar escrita sobre su frente, titubeando antes de llevar su mano a uno de los brazos del contrario, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo para confortarlo un poco, pues al parecer sí había pasado un susto de no verle en el teatro apenas había bajado el sol. 

 

_ Fui a casa. _

_ Arreglé mi cabello. _

_ Vine a agradecer a Koichi-san, me quedé conversando y comiendo. _

 

_ Sabía que vendrías a buscarme aquí. _

 

Comunicarse con el mayor a través de las palabras de su celular se le hacía menos incómodo que con el resto, desde un comienzo el vampiro había demostrado que no iba a impacientarse -más de lo que podía estar en ese particular instante-, sin tratarlo de forma extraña. Dejó el celular para que lo leyera antes de ir a tomar un nuevo bocado de su comida.

 

\- Mmm - contestó Tsuzuku después de leer, estirando su mano hasta tomar uno de los cabellos rubios del menor, tirando un poco de él y viendo como volvía a formarse la marcada onda - Me asusté al no verte, supongo que no me di el tiempo de razonar... - se rió avergonzado - tuvieron que decirme que estabas aquí…. Me gusta tu cabello - agregó enrollando el mechón con el que jugaba alrededor de su dedo índice .

 

No sabía si era porque Koichi lo había señalado, pero ahora resultaba difícil de no notar las maneras que tenía el mayor con él y tomarlas como algo distinto. La forma en que le hablaba y parecía buscar aunque fuera un sutil contacto, incluso si el día anterior Tsuzuku había depositado un beso tras su cuello y había dormido junto a él, supuso que no se había atrevido a pensar en sí mismo como alguien lo suficientemente especial para captar algo más que su curiosidad, pero ahora el delicado jugueteo con su cabello le parecía mucho más. Se rió ante el cumplido, mirándole con una sonrisa, no iba a negar que sentía una fijación hacia él, un cariño ante su humanidad tan intachable y que no sabía que un vampiro podía retener con los años, además, una enorme gratitud porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía paz una vez oculto el sol. Se atrevió a acercar su mano a los labios ajenos, de la misma cuidadosa forma en que lo había hecho aquella mañana, rozando con el dorso de su dedo índice la línea particular de los labios del más alto, subiendo su mirada desde allí hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos. Quizás a cualquiera le aterraría acercar demasiado sus manos a los colmillos ocultos tras la carne, pero Meto sabía, sencillamente sabía que aquel hombre no le haría daño.

 

Tsuzuku cerró los ojos ante el contacto, entreabriendo un poco la boca, llevó su mano a la de Meto, entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor mientras abría los ojos, llevando el dorso de la mano de este nuevamente hasta sus labios y besándola. Pasó su mejilla por el resto del brazo, recorriendo el camino hasta el cuello de Meto, besándolo con los labios entreabiertos antes de trepar por su mentón y terminar en sus labios, presionando contra el otro delicadamente mientras subía una mano por su espalda para sostenerlo. 

 

El menor miró con atención cada gesto, cada suave forma en que aquellos labios se posaron sobre su piel antes de explorar por su brazo, haciéndolo estremecer y ladear su cabeza para permitirle al otro moverse con más libertad por su cuello hasta que, con sus ojos cerrados, se dejó guiar por ese camino hasta sus labios, encontrando los del morocho. Su mano libre se sujetó del hombro del mayor por sobre la chaqueta de cuero que vestía, algo nervioso al sentir la presión en su espalda, las sensaciones como electricidad al sentir los labios aún algo cálidos de Tsuzuku contra los suyos. De pronto le parecía que había olvidado todo lo que sabía al respecto, pero es que se trataba de un gesto tan dulce e inocente, un beso como los que no había tenido en años, ni siquiera en manos del príncipe que solía rescatarle y a quien le negaba ese contacto, pasando derechamente a otros. Meto se halló inclinando su cuerpo hacia el mayor, correspondiendo, moldeando sus labios a la forma de los ajenos cuando recordó aquel detalle, echándose un poco hacia atrás para separarse de él con algo de inseguridad, no quería ofenderlo, no era que no le gustara -al contrario-, pero todavía habían cosas… La mezcla de su frustración con su miedo le llevó a zafarse de esa cercanía, dejando dinero a un lado de su plato sin terminar y tomando su celular, dirigiéndose a la salida sin pararse a ver si el mayor le seguía o no, sabía lo desconcertante que era, pero necesitaba poner su cuerpo en movimiento para sacudirse un poco su propia inseguridad. Si todo eso fuera simplemente un encuentro más, no habría ningún problema, pero… “amantes”. Las cosas que creía que Tsuzuku todavía no sabía, incluso si eran obvias, se preguntaba si le querría de la misma forma al saberlas.

 


	10. 「10」

\- Meto… - lo llamó en voz baja, no había evitado que se fuera, a pesar que cada fibra de su cuerpo quería retenerlo en el lugar, lo vio irse, quedando desconcertado en la misma posición, mirando ahora hacia la puerta ya cerrada

 

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Koichi también miraba la puerta, confundido y apenado, se miraron un momento pero el humano no tuvo tiempo de hablarle, Tsuzuku se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, dándole el tiempo de ventaja al otro que naturalmente no querría tenerlo cerca. Salió del bar y siguió la esencia de Meto, aún marcada fuertemente por el otro vampiro, pero eso sólo le facilitaba más el trabajo de rastrearlo. Las palabras que le había dicho Ruki la noche que lo sacaron de ahí aún rebotaban en su cabeza, la revelación de parte de su creador que Meto sólo podía comunicarse a través de esa forma y de ningún otra. 

 

El aroma del menor lo guiaba por el camino de regreso al teatro. Más adelante, éste miraba su celular mientras caminaba, con ansiedad en la boca de su estómago mientras ninguna palabra venía a su mente para explicar lo que quería decir, mordiendo sus labios y sintiendo algo todavía de la presencia del morocho sobre ellos. No era tan fácil como llegar y decir por qué no podía hablar, pero ¿cómo explicaba algo que apenas recordaba? Y si se ponía a tratar de pensarlo demasiado para darle un orden y sentido en su propia cabeza, ésta comenzaba a doler de forma punzante, como una advertencia de que no debía cavar muy fondo en esos recuerdos. Sin embargo, algo debía tratar de decir, necesitaba que el más alto lo supiera, si realmente existía la clase de sentimientos que Koichi había insinuado… además, después de todo lo que Tsuzuku había arriesgado por él, explicarse ante quien jamás había pedido explicaciones, parecía correcto.

 

Levantó su mirada y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que esa noche había función, sólo eso podía explicar el movimiento que ocurría en las inmediaciones del teatro. Se escabulló entre los espectadores hasta subir la escalera de la entrada, escuchando las conversaciones en el vestíbulo de las personas que lentamente entraban al salón del escenario para acomodarse en sus asientos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, quedándose de pie a un lado del umbral, con el celular empuñado en su mano  y mirando por la puerta exterior, esperando. 

 

Tsuzuku lo siguió, sin poder procesar la sensación en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba llevando al teatro, algo se contrajo dentro de él mientras se acercaba entre la gente hacia la puerta. Más de una persona trató de entablar conversación sin éxito, podía sentir su ansiedad alrededor suyo, su reciente confusión por la falta del acto final. Sabía que debía preguntarse por eso, la presencia de Ruki ausente del teatro, pero sólo podía pensar en que -de todos los lugares posibles- Meto había decidido volver a este lugar. Volteó al encontrarlo tan cerca y se acercó, manteniendo sus manos cerca de su cuerpo, demasiado consciente en cada movimiento de su cualidad de depredador.

\- Meto - lo llamó en voz baja 

 

El otro lo miró desde su menor altura, tomando aire como si quisiera decir algo, pero cortándose al notar que las personas todavía volteaban su rostro hacia el protagonista de uno de los números más llamativos de la presentación, así que cerrando su boca, tomó con cuidado una de las manos del mayor y le guió hasta el salón cuyas puertas permanecían cerradas antes y durante el show, abriéndose solo para recibir a la audiencia en esa pequeña celebración que seguía a cada función. El sonido de las charlas curiosas quedaron atrás cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, volviendo a tomar la mano de Tsuzuku para voltearla, dejando sobre su palma abierta el celular desbloqueado en cuya pantalla pudo en un vistazo captar que habían más palabras de las que solía escribir el chico de cabello plateado que se apartó de él luego de entregarle el objeto, yendo a sentarse donde había visto a Ruki en la mañana, frente al piano, acariciando su teclas pero sin presionar ninguna -de todos modos, jamás lo haría de la forma hipnotizante en que el vampiro había tocado aquella mañana-.

 

_ Tsuzuku-san, _

_ El hombre del que me salvaste es muy distinto de Ruki-san, la verdad me aterra un poco pensar que pueda enterarse de esto. Fue hace mucho, recuerdo una noche no haber podido contener mi emoción y haberle contado a alguien sobre él. _

_ Mi amigo desapareció.  _

_ Yo... me quedé a solas con él. Solo tengo su imagen en mi cabeza, sobre mí. Y sus ojos, realmente dan miedo, ¿no? Estaban tan cerca. Supongo que quise gritar y fue cuando lo hizo, con sus dientes. Eso creo, eso es lo que recuerdo. Incluso hoy sigo teniendo el sabor en la boca y un dolor punzante en lo que dejó de mi lengua. Esto es algo asqueroso, ¿verdad? Lo siento...  _

_ Me gustaría habértelo podido decir de otra forma, pero luego de eso, no pude hablar bien y decidí dejar de hacerlo. Pero cuando me besaste pensé que era injusto que no supieras esto e incluso si esto te hace cambiar de parecer, no voy a dejar de agradecer como lo aceptaste sin preguntar desde un comienzo.  _

 

Tsuzuku no pudo controlar el impulso de ira que lo invadió, todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, su mano cerrándose sobre el teléfono, haciéndolo añicos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su respiración se entrecortaba, casi podía verlo si cerraba los ojos, no podía razonar. Abrió su mano y las palabras del menor ya no brillaban, no quedaba nada que pudiera usar para comunicarse ahora. Tsuzuku comenzó a entrar en sí, viendo fijo las piezas en su mano, dejándolas caer de ella. Avanzó lento hasta el piano, su cuerpo aún temblaba y le costaba mover las piernas, finalmente tuvo que recargarse con cada mano a un lado de Meto, sujetándose del taburete. Aún jadeando para respirar lo dejo ir, tomándolo de una de las patas y volteándolo, dejando al menor frente a él, cayendo de rodillas y recargando su cabeza y torso en el regazo de Meto, estirando sus brazos para poder rodear su espalda. 

 

Meto se sujetó inmediatamente del taburete cuando escuchó el ruido del objeto cediendo ante la fuerza del mayor, por un momento asustado de que la ira del morocho estuviera dirigida hacia él -aunque no hubiera comprendido por qué-, encogiéndose de hombros al sentir los pasos acercándose a él rígidamente, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el peso de aquellas manos a cada lado de él. Emitió un respingo al ser volteado con facilidad, pero al abrir sus ojos vio a Tsuzuku que se arrojaba a sus piernas. Apartó sus manos en primer lugar, recibiéndolo sorprendido, observando su celular roto a unos cuantos metros de distancia antes de bajar su mirada hacia el vampiro arrodillado frente a él, como si acaso estuviese pidiendo perdón, tal como lo haría un niño, abrazándolo desde esa posición tan inferior. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él, tan mínimo, recibiría un gesto tan humano de una criatura que le superaba en todo. Sus manos cuidadosamente se apoyaron tras los hombros de Tsuzuku, deslizando una hacia su cabello y peinándolo con cariño mientras se inclinaba sobre él para cobijarlo un poco más bajo su pequeño tamaño, acariciando con su otra mano parte de su espalda. 

 

Finas marcas rojas recorrían el rostro de Tsuzuku, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de calmar su respiración, sintiendo el cálido abrazo del más chico, refugiándose en él. Eso era lo que Ruki no había querido decirle, ese era el dolor del que lo había protegido, temiendo tal vez que le recordara su propio pasado. Se abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de estabilizar sus emociones, no era su lugar ser reconfortado, no después de esa confesión. Tsuzuku se soltó del menor, quedando aún de rodillas pero separado de él, tomando el rostro de Meto con ambas manos.

\- Lo siento - susurró, no sabiendo muy bien por qué - en verdad lo siento. 

 

Lo contuvo con cierta firmeza en todo lo que duró ese abrazo, sin dejar de acariciarlo y apoyar su mejilla sobre la coronilla del otro, apartándose lentamente cuando le sintió removerse. Fue inevitable la mirada afligida que le lanzó a aquellas líneas de rojo aterciopelado bajando por las mejillas del mayor, utilizando el puño de su ancha sudadera para limpiar lo más que pudiera, aunque la sangre espesa dejaba de todos modos su rastro en aquella suave y cremosa piel. Sonrió entre las manos que le tomaban, frías, pero tan delicadas con él, escuchándole aunque sin entender por qué le dedicaba esas palabras, como si implorara por su perdón en nombre de la raza que le había hecho daño. Meto entremetió sus manos entre los brazos de Tsuzuku para tomarle el rostro de una forma parecida, zafándose del agarre ajeno al inclinarse hacia él, besando su frente, sintiendo una profunda adoración por la humanidad que conservaba dentro de sí y que tanto la volcaba en él. 

 

Tsuzuku soltó un gran suspiro al recibir el beso, poco a poco podía sentir su cuerpo más tranquilo, sus emociones más neutrales. Nunca había dominado muy bien la apatía que todos los viejos vampiros terminaban desarrollando, simplemente no era parte de él. Miró fijo a Meto cuando este se alejó, le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Gracias - susurró pasando él también su mano por su rostro, la sangre ya estaba seca y lo marcaba todo, respiró profundamente - No… no somos tan distinto, ¿sabes? - comenzó sin levantar la voz y sin moverse del agarre de Meto, disfrutando cada segundo - Yo también hablé de más alguna vez… aunque reconozco que no es comparable a tu dolor… 

 

Le miró, escuchándolo atento, pero entonces desconcertado cuando el mayor insinuaba que él también había perdido algo, o recibido un escarmiento. ¿Sería posible? ¿Ruki? No tenía ya su única herramienta para comunicarse, así que solo pudo cuestionarlo con su mirada luego de echarle un vistazo a la puerta. Pero no encajaba… Tsuzuku sentía una gran adoración por su creador, no había miedo allí, y sencillamente el morocho de ojos grises no se le hacía el tipo de vampiro que haría algo como eso, después de todo lo que había arriesgado por su hijo. Ese mismo hecho le ayudó a calmarse un poco, echándole una curiosa mirada a la boca del otro un momento, apenas posando su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior.

 

Tsuzuku lo miró fijo y abrió un poco su boca, dejando apenas asomar la punta de su lengua cortada en dos, entrelazó las puntas entre sí para demostrarle y volvió a esconderla.

\- No es lo que estás pensando. Ruki no hizo esto. - aseguró seriamente - Fue antes siquiera que me uniera a él…. - se separó un poco de Meto y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, recuperando el celular que había estado usando hasta la noche anterior, lo puso en la mano del menor - Puedes usar ese ahora, lamento lo del otro - miró de reojo los restos del aparato 

Recibió el objeto y lo miró unos momentos, todavía asimilando un poco la apariencia particular de la lengua de Tsuzuku, pero así como los orígenes de la suya eran algo oscuros, algo le decía que la historia detrás de la mutilación del otro tampoco sería agradable de traer al presente. Había algo de calma reconquistada, una que curiosamente solo el morocho era capaz de transmitirle en el cuidado con el que siempre le trataba, pero necesitaba que se lo dijera.

 

_ Entonces, ¿esto no cambia nada? _

 

Tsuzuku leyó el mensaje y entrecerró los ojos, volvió a estirar sus manos, esta vez para rodear la cintura del menor mientras enderezaba su espalda para dejar su rostro a la misma altura que el de Meto.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? - susurró acercando su rostro, apoyando sus labios en la mejilla del otro

 

Fuertes pasos se escucharon del otro lado del salón, Tsuzuku separó su rostro de Meto y volteó para ver a Aryu aún con su maquillaje de escena, las plumas de su traje cayendo a su alrededor. Los miró exaltado y entrecerró sus ojos al reconocer la figura de Tsuzuku aún de rodillas frente al otro.

\- ¿Aquí estabas? ¿Por eso no viniste a verme? - soltó ofendido - Cerraré el acto esta noche y estás aquí jugando con tu comida

Tsuzuku se puso de pie inmediatamente, poniéndose frente a Meto

\- No lo llames así - pidió en voz baja

\- ¿No crees que te estás tomando mucho tiempo con él ya? - se quejó Aryu, pero la seriedad del mayor había comenzado a amedrentarlo

\- Me tomaré todo el tiempo que me plazca - se acercó un paso más, pegándose al otro que bajó la cabeza en respuesta 

 

Apenas había alcanzado a sonreír y rodearse de la calidez que aquellas palabras y el gesto le habían proporcionado cuando fueron interrumpidos por ese personaje. Se levantó de golpe del taburete cuando Tsuzuku lo hizo frente a él, reconociendo enseguida al chico que había entrado en el salón, aunque lucía casi como otra persona con el maquillaje y el vestuario, su cabello y sus facciones… Sin duda, lo había visto actuar en su previa visita al teatro y, además, era quien había acompañado al morocho cuando éste le visitaba una vez más en el galpón, además de ser uno de los presentes la noche anterior, pero las duras palabras que soltó le hicieron bajar la cabeza. Se preguntaba si alguno más de los familiares del mayor le verían de esa forma, como… “comida”. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que su presencia allí provocaría, después de todo, era un nido. Alzó un poco la mirada solo para ver como el mayor adoptaba esa seriedad que ciertamente nunca había visto en él, a la que el otro enseguida respondió con respeto. 

 

Tsuzuku y Aryu seguían pegados, el rubio mirando a un lado, sin poder confrontar la mirada celeste del mayor, este avanzó un paso más, provocando que Aryu retrocediera el mismo. El mayor cerró los puños y estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta principal se abrió, la actitud de Aryu cambiando totalmente, el rubio estaba ahora con la cabeza baja y parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño en su vergüenza.

\- Lo siento - susurró antes de apresurarse nuevamente por donde había venido

Tsuzuku lo siguió con la vista antes de voltear a ver la puerta que ahora se cerraba, dejando a Ruki en el interior de la sala. Sus ojos grises lo miraron algo curioso pero mantuvo el silencio hasta acercarse a ellos.

\- Es natural que los demás resientan de tu repentina ausencia, después de todo están acostumbrados a recibir tu atención. - dijo con la voz calmada, un ligero rubor aún presente en sus mejillas

\- Lo sé, lo siento  - se disculpó Tsuzuku

\- La impulsividad del más joven no refleja los pensamientos de todos los de aquí - agregó mirando por sobre el otro, directamente a los ojos de Meto

\- Gracias - susurró Tsuzuku estirando su mano hasta tocar los cálidos dedos del mayor, este respondió cerrando los ojos y siguiendo su camino hasta las escaleras

El mayor lo vio irse soltando un suspiro y relajando su espalda. 

 

Se repuso de la forma en que Ruki le había hablado casi directamente, como si hubiese leído las preguntas que asaltaron a su mente, y luego de hacer una reverencia al que desaparecía escaleras arriba, se acercó al hombre que recuperaba una postura menos tensa, rodeándole por la cintura desde atrás y apoyando su mejilla contra su espalda. Alzó el móvil desde su posición, mostrándole la pantalla.

 

_ Llévame a ver el final. _

 

Tsuzuku parecía ser una presencia importante en el teatro, y si se ponía a pensarlo un poco, Ruki tenía razón, ciertamente había estado acaparando su atención. Supuso que de estar en el otro lado y no recibir del mayor lo que estaba acostumbrado le afectaría tanto como a ese chico. 

 

El más alto se sonrió al leer el mensaje y se separó de él, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a subir las escaleras. El entrepiso era angosto y sólo tenía unas pocas puertas en la pared izquierda, Tsuzuku fue hacia ellas, revelando un pequeño palco privado del otro lado. Desde allí podía verse el escenario completo y un palco más junto a ellos desde donde podían verse los dedos de Ruki acariciando el terciopelo del barandal. Tsuzuku le indicó a Meto que se sentara y se sentó junto a él, pegando su silla lo suficiente para que sus piernas se tocaran. 

\- Pocos de nosotros hemos cerrado la obra... - comenzó a hablarle pegado a su oído, en el escenario Mao se despedía de la audiencia con una reverencia - Ruki no suele ceder su espacio a menos que sea absolutamente necesario… y que haya elegido a Aryu también es una novedad.

La gente se mantuvo de pie poco tiempo después que el telón cayera frente a Mao, volvieron a ocupar sus asientos, la ansiedad y expectativa vibraban en el aire, Tsuzuku observó como la mano de Ruki desaparecía del barandal, Aryu tendría toda su atención.

El telón volvió a abrirse y el rubio brillaba sobre él, la tela de paillette de su traje reflejando las luces, las plumas de su escote aún flotando con cada movimiento, la audiencia hizo silencio de inmediato y la voz de Aryu llenó cada rincón. 

 

Tuvo que sobreponerse a los escalofríos que le provocaba cada mínimo contacto que el otro imponía sutilmente entre ambos, su voz contra su oído, su aliento contra él, erizandole los finos cabellos de la nuca, sin embargo, por respeto a Aryu se reacomodó en su asiento para despejarse un poco, tomando una de las manos del mayor y entrelazando sus dedos, posando ambas sobre su propio muslo en el momento en que el telón volvía a abrirse. Ya lo había visto una vez anteriormente, pero sin duda parecía que el chico se sabía desenvolver en el escenario, haciendo que todos los espectadores, incluido él, cayeran en ese encanto casi olvidando respirar en lo que duraba la presentación del vampiro. 

 

No era lo mismo que provocaba el hombre a su lado, Tsuzuku le maravillaba sobre y bajo las tablas, pero era agradable. Solo la mano que tomaba le mantenía aterrizado sin permitirle flotar en la voz de Aryu, aunque para cuando su número terminaba con un gran clímax, ya estaba inclinado sobre su asiento. 

La ensordecedora ovación aturdía sus sentidos, pero aún así Aryu levantó la vista hacia los palcos, sus ojos brillaron al recorrerlos con la vista, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras realizaba una imperceptible reverencia hacia ellos antes de volver a enfrentar al público.

Tsuzuku se puso de pie, llevando a Meto con él fuera del palco y hacia el salón principal, Mao ya estaba en él, paseando sus manos por el piano sin tocarlo, se volteó de inmediato al presentirlos, una expresión casi culpable en su rostro antes de ponerse de pie. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a ellos, mirando a Tsuzuku fijamente y sonriendo con los labios apretados.

\- ¿Qué? - se quejó el morocho

\- No sabía que te emocionaba tanto la ópera - soltó Mao sin borrar su sonrisa, llevado un dedo hasta la mejilla de Tsuzuku y pasándolo sobre las marcas ya secas, sin poder borrarlas

El moreno abrió los ojos y unas mínimas manchas de rubor se formaron en sus mejillas, frotó su rostro con el dorso de la manga pero no había caso. Se disculpó con Meto rápidamente, soltándole la mano y perdiéndose escaleras arriba en el entrepiso. 

 


	11. 「11」

Pasó tan rápidamente que Meto se dio cuenta que había quedado solo entre los hermanos de Tsuzuku cuando éste ya había desaparecido de su vista en el segundo nivel. Sintió que su piel se helaba, bastante inseguro no tanto por estar rodeado de vampiros -aunque no era un hecho menor-, sino porque su forma de comunicación le hacía sentir bastante incómodo con otro que no fuera el morocho. Sin embargo, Mao frente a él era uno de los hermanos que primero había conocido, y sus constantes encuentros le prohibieron permitirse ahorrar el escribir aunque fuera algo pequeño.

 

_ Espero poder escuchar tu número la próxima vez.  _

 

La puerta del salón se abrió y la gente invitada comenzó a llenar el lugar en compañía del resto de los actores para recibir con más aplausos al que fue la estrella de aquella noche, pero también deseosos de ver al dueño  aunque fuera en ese contexto como una especie de premio de consolación por la falta de su usual y majestuoso número.

 

Mao leyó el mensaje y asintió antes que la repentina marea de gente lo rodeara, buscando su atención también. Ryoga pasó tranquilo por entre la gente que no parecía reparar en él aún y miró la mano de Meto con curiosidad. 

\- Vas a necesitar cargar eso - comentó dándole un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención - ya que lo usas todo el tiempo... . Es el mío, ¿verdad? - dijo fastidiado al reconocer el aparato, soltando un suspiro 

Estiró su mano para jugar con el cabello de Meto, acercando también su cuerpo mientras, al otro lado de la gente, Mao no despegaba la vista de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto y buscamos un cargador que le quepa? - se sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba su otra mano a acariciar el antebrazo del menor

El mar de gente se partió repentinamente cuando Mao se adelantó hacia ellos, el ceño fruncido y una fuerte presión en cada uno de sus pasos, Ryoga levantó ambas manos casi por reflejo y se alejó finalmente de Meto.

\- Ryoga, déjalo en paz - le gruñó apartándolo, el otro se sonrió divertido y fue a perderse entre la gente, Mao lo siguió con la vista antes de devolver su dura mirada a Meto - Eres la novedad, van a volverte loco. - miró hacia la escalera - y Tsuzuku no siempre podrá estar contigo. 

 

Su corazón latía realmente rápido cuando aquel sujeto de cabello en tonos azules se acercó a él. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a cosas así, de hecho, lo extraño era esa relación que estaba de a poco desarrollando con el morocho, pero sabía que ese sujeto era hermano de y era el primer vampiro que se le aproximaba con claras intenciones, su condición e instintos de humano le impedían resistirse a las caricias del depredador. Por fortuna Mao lo sacó rápidamente de su problema, ahuyentándolo. Suspiró, pero la mirada que el rubio ahora la dedicaba también lo paralizó un poco. 

 

_ Tsuzuku… _

 

Le echó una mirada a la escalera, deseando que el mayor no tardara en reaparecer, ¿qué se supone que debía o podía hacer? “Marcado”. Ya había sido descrito así una vez, ¿no? Por el propio sujeto a su lado. Se preguntaba si aquello significaba algo más que tener el aroma ajeno sobre él, y si eso sería realmente suficiente, pero Aryu y Ryoga ya se habían metido de más con él -de formas completamente opuestas- y aunque Ruki le había dado cierta seguridad, al final Mao tenía razón, podría ser que llegara el dia en que a alguno no le importara demasiado, y Tsuzuku no estaría cerca a tiempo. La única forma de sentirse menos indefenso sería… Mordió sus labios, observando como Aryu se salía de entre el grupo de gente que estaba adorándolo para aproximarse a un alto sujeto que acababa de entrar al salón, acompañado de un joven de cabello rosado que no tardó en reconocer.

 

El sujeto más alto abrió los brazos y Aryu se colgó de su cuello, besándole la mejilla y recibiendo lo mismo en respuesta.

\- Viniste~ - susurró cálido en su oído, el mayor le apretó la cintura con fuerza

\- No me lo perdería por nada - lo soltó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose un escaso momento en Meto antes de dirigirla hasta las escaleras, se sonrió complacido, provocando que Aryu también mirara

Se soltaron y comenzó a acercarse a las escaleras a la vez que Tsuzuku y Ruki bajaban de ellas a destiempo, el más alto llegando primero, sintiendo una electricidad en el aire aún donde Ryoga y Mao habían estado.

\- Uruha - lo saludó y este simplemente asintió, pasándolo de largo y llegando a Ruki que se quedó en los primeros peldaños, dejando su rostro a la altura del mayor

\- Pero si es prima donna en persona - dijo abriendo los brazos y llevando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Ruki, sellando sus labios con fuerza mientras el más bajo le respondía con la misma pasión

Tsuzuku dejó de mirarlos algo avergonzado cuando cruzó la vista con el joven de pelo rosa que también se había acercado. Le sonrió dulcemente mientras le echaba un vistazo a Meto y lo acercaba a él, rodeándole los hombros. 

 

De pronto la sala llena de distintos tipos de vampiros ya no le parecía tan atemorizante solo por estar nuevamente refugiado en el mayor, aunque intentó disimular su alivio tras recordar las palabras de Mao. Meto echó una mirada a su alrededor, notando que la cantidad de personas, al igual que los demás hermanos de Tsuzuku, habían ido disminuyendo y solo pudo suponer lo que ocurría entonces con algunos de los espectadores, mientras miraba de vuelta al alto vampiro y cómo ahora se hacía de la boca de Ruki, correspondido por este como si fuesen amantes desde siempre. Miró la escena algo sorprendido, más porque se trataba de ellos que por vergüenza de lo desinhibido del gesto, sintiendo que conocía demasiadas cosas de golpe y aquello precisamente cambiaba mucho la percepción que tenía de aquellos seres. Primero Ryoga y luego ellos dos, de forma errónea había acabado creyendo que simplemente no tenían esa clase de pulsiones, pero… 

 

\- ¿Puedes creer nuestra suerte? - la voz tranquila de Koichi llegó de un costado, dirigida al morocho - No visitamos jamás y se nos ocurre venir la noche en que ni Ruki-san ni tú se presentan - riendo suavemente.

 

El menor solo miró todo con algo de cansancio, la escena se le hacía tan ajena y distinta a todo lo que había experimentado con Kyo, era agradable pero llegaba a sentirse algo abrumado, todos ellos eran de la misma familia, como si fuese una gran celebración de algo solemne como una navidad o un año nuevo. Suspiró, mirando una de las ventanas, por varias horas se había permitido olvidar al viejo vampiro, pero allí en un contexto tan distinto era difícil no cuestionarse por qué el otro decidiría vivir tan aislado. 

 

Tsuzuku tardó en responder, tanto él como Mao no habían perdido detalle de como Uruha subía los peldaños que lo separaban de Ruki y le hablaba ahora al oído, el otro aún conservaba el calor de la caza y le respondía pegando su rostro al más alto. El moreno volvió a avergonzarse pero Mao no les sacó los ojos de encima hasta que se perdieron escaleras arriba, la mano de Uruha apoyada con soltura en la espalda baja de su creador. Tsuzuku se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en Koichi, sonriéndole algo divertido.

\- Al menos pudieron presenciar a Aryu en todo su esplendor, que no es cosa menor - respondió guiando un poco a Meto y Koichi hacia el diván - Me alegra que hayas venido - agregó mientras se sentaba él primero, suspirando - Eres lo más normal que puedo ofrecerle a Meto ahora 

 

Tardó un poco en salir de su ensimismamiento, reaccionando tan solo cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios del mayor, seguido de una risa del chico de cabello rosa, quien apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

 

\- Entonces me temo que Meto realmente está perdido - respondió divertido mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba a un lado del morocho en el diván. - No creo que me quede suficiente normalidad como para contrarrestar todo lo que ocurre acá a diario - 

 

El menor sonrió, pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? Como si mirara las cosas a través de una pantalla en un cuarto oscuro. Ajeno, alternando su mirada entre Tsuzuku y Koichi antes de voltear el rostro hacia la ventana más cercana, por la cual apenas se podía ver algo en la oscuridad de la calle. ¿Estaba bien estar ahí? Cada vez que las conversaciones surgían a su alrededor y se referían a él en tercera persona para no comprometerse en una lenta conversación con él, se sentía más como un cachorro que el mayor había encontrado a un lado del camino que como un humano, pero si lo pensaba bien, quizás para los vampiros no habían demasiadas diferencias entre uno u otro. Ambos realmente eran vulnerables. 

 

\- Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto de eso, me imagino que Meto va a cambiar pronto, ¿no? - preguntó casualmente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente, hasta que luego se dio cuenta de que no debía asumir un asunto así, sin embargo, no podía echar atrás lo que había dicho. Los ojos castaños del menor se dirigieron a él, con una expresión en el rostro como si todavía no terminara de entender a qué se refería Koichi.

 

Tsuzuku miró al frente sin responder, estiró inconscientemente su mano hasta encontrar una de las de Meto y apretarla.

\- Eso… - comenzó lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas entre las cosas que pensaba y las que no quería pensar, buscó estabilidad en la quietud de Meto mientras subía su mirada a los ojos del menor - Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir. 

 

Su mirada viajó hasta su mano siendo tomada con firmeza por el mayor y luego hacia esos expresivos ojos celestes, su corazón acelerándose cuando se dirigió directamente hacia él y con esas palabras. ¿Su decisión? Miró inseguro a la familia de Tsuzuku reunida aún cerca de ellos, no porque le resultaran de cuidado, pero preguntándose si realmente podría pertenecer a eso, si acaso el morocho lo habría mencionado solo por las palabras de Koichi o si en el fondo querría algo como eso... No estaba seguro de nada, apenas sí podía comenzar a ver las conductas y sentimientos del mayor hacia él porque el chico de cabello rosa a su lado se lo había dicho explícitamente frente a su cara y ahí estaba, un compromiso mucho mayor ante él. Sin embargo, estrechó de vuelta aquella mano, su decisión no se trataba de si quería o no estar al lado del otro, sino de... Kyo. Los días siempre le hicieron sentir más seguro, a salvo, fuera de su alcance. No podía tener ninguna certeza de por cuánto tiempo duraría ese extraño silencio, ni que consecuencias traería “morir”.   
  
Koichi los miró algo culpable de haber hablado de más, si bien no tenía idea de qué pensamientos cruzaban la mente del joven, podía ver algo de temor, así que se levantó rápidamente y puso una mano en su hombro. Fuera lo que fuera, por más que quisiera la felicidad del vampiro, nada de eso le incumbia y preferiría postergarle esa pendiente conversación - ¡Hey, no tienes que responder nada ahora, tranquilo! Por ahora solo haz lo que quieras hacer. Y tú - volteando hacia el otro y poniéndole su dedo índice sobre la frente - Más te vale presentarte la próxima vez que venga a visitarte. -

 

Tsuzuku tomó su mano con la mano libre y le mordió el dedo suavemente, provocando un escalofrío en Koichi que la apartó rápidamente. Antes que pudiera responder, el más alto se puso de pie, tirando un poco de Meto para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Pídele a Ryoga que te lleve a tu casa - dijo Tsuzuku buscando de reojo a su hermano - Uruha no va a volver contigo 

\- Mmm~ no sé cómo no lo supuse desde un comienzo - poniendo las manos tras su cabeza, estirándose un poco, dirigiendo su mirada primero hacia el segundo nivel por el que se había perdido su jefe, y luego hacia el chico de cabello azul - No sé, quizás hasta sea más seguro irme solo que con Ryoga - bromeó rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, mirando luego a ambos - Espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta vernos todos así otra vez. 

 

Le lanzó a Tsuzuku una última mirada con algo de culpa, una ligera sonrisa apenada antes de voltear y dirigirse al resto del grupo que de a poco había comenzado a dispersarse. 

 

Tsuzuku soltó un gran suspiro al verlo irse.

\- Lo siento Meto, hoy las cosas se me salieron de las manos - confesó estirando sus dedos hasta dar con los del otro, apretándole la mano - Debe ser muy abrumador para ti - volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, llevando su mano libre al rostro del menor y dedicándole una sonrisa apenada - No tienes porqué quedarte aquí, el alcance de nuestro territorio es amplio, puedes llevar tu propia vida… 

 

El joven lo miró con el corazón un poco apretado, negando suavemente con la cabeza para quitarle el peso al otro, no le gustaba cuando el mayor le dedicaba esas miradas como si contuviese alguna pena, diciendo lo que fuera políticamente correcto, tampoco le gustaba la idea de no estar con él, pero no quería firmar un contrato y atarse a esa sensación de estar constantemente fuera de lugar o siendo un estorbo. Tenía demasiadas inseguridades y voces en su cabeza todavía, la de Mao e incluso la de Kyo, sin entender por qué, después de todo, lo que Tsuzuku tan “abiertamente” le ofrecía, era lo que había buscado cuando cayó en manos de Kyo, pero inconscientemente había ido olvidando el objetivo. Koichi se lo había recordado y ya no era un “sí” inmediato.

 

_ Por ahora quisiera estar contigo. _

 

Incluso si a veces debía estar rodeado de vampiros, sintiéndose observado, y no podía pretender acaparar todo su tiempo, de la mano de Tsuzuku o simplemente estando en la misma habitación, era la única forma en que se sentía menos desprotegido.

 

Tsuzuku le sonrió, mordiendo el costado de su labio inferior, soltandolo despacio para llevar sus brazos a rodear al menor, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo y escondiendo el rostro en la coronilla de Meto.

\- Será distinto, lo prometo - susurró entre el cabello platinado - No dejaré que lo que sentiste esta noche vuelva a pasar... - suspiró y separó su cabeza, mirándolo desde arriba seriamente - No mentía cuando decía que depende de ti, no creas que tienes que tomar una decisión… yo te-- cuidaré de todas formas...

Volvió a abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro del menor, mirando hacia donde Koichi había abandonado el salón un tiempo atrás. 

 

El menor se dejó abrazar en primera instancia, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de la presencia del otro alrededor suyo, cobijándolo como siempre, levantando sus propios brazos para abrazarlo y aferrarse a su ropa por la espalda bajo los hombros, como queriendo grabar la sensación de Tsuzuku entorno a él. Lo estrechó con más fuerza hacia el final, separándose y tomando una de las manos del mayor, dejando sobre su palma el celular, alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

 

_ Pero necesito despejarme y volver a sentirme una persona. _

 

_ Lo siento. _

 

Sabía que Tsuzuku podría detenerlo si quisiera, pero de todos modos no pudo hacer el esfuerzo de levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la ajena antes de voltear y abandonar el teatro.

 

Tsuzuku permaneció mirando el celular en su mano largo rato después que el menor había abandonado el lugar, se sentía extraño e incompleto, como si algo se hubiese desgarrado. Sintió pasos cerca suyo pero no se movió, alguien había atravesado la puerta de salida y otra presencia circundaba el piano de Ruki. Los rechazó a ambos, pero no se movieron.

\- Acabo de ver a tu chiquito - comentó Ryoga mirando la mano de Tsuzuku curioso - ¿Necesitas que lo siga?

El moreno negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

\- No podías esperar otra cosa - aseguró Mao sentándose al piano como si temiera romperlo bajo su peso - Tu obsesión no te deja ver lo que estás haciendo.

Tsuzuku apretó el celular en su mano, cerrando los ojos sin decir nada.

\- Es divertido, tiene mucha energía sexual pero me tuvo miedo...  - se perdió Ryoga jugueteando con las cortinas, su propia curiosidad no dejando que abandonara la habitación

\- Meto es un humano, Tsuzuku.  - concretó Mao poniéndose de pie, rompiendo con la energía del mayor que lo mantenía alejado, cubriendo el teléfono de su vista, provocando que lo mirara entre furioso y dolido - No puedes simplemente traerlo aquí y esperar que eso lo solucione todo.

El más alto frunció el ceño como si fuera a romper en llanto, pero nada cayó por su rostro, mordió sus labios antes de soltar un susurro quebrado.

\- Va a matarlo, Mao.

El otro levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Tsuzuku, reconfortandolo.

\- No vamos a permitir eso - sentenció dejando que Tsuzuku se apartara finalmente de él y comenzar a subir hasta las escaleras del segundo piso. 

  
  


Meto no entendía qué era ese calor sobre su cara que le parecía tan molesto y, aún dormido, llevó su mano hacia su rostro para limpiarse pesadamente, pero la molestia seguía allí, hasta que se hizo tan difícil de ignorar que debió abrir uno de sus ojos para entenderlo. La luz del sol de la mañana caía desde la ventana de su habitación directamente sobre su almohada, sobre sus ojos, cegándole un instante hasta que volteó sobre el colchón y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor y comenzando a despertar. Había perdido totalmente la costumbre de amanecer allí, con los rayos sobre su piel, habiendo pasado los últimos años durmiendo incómodamente en los sillones del galpón porque parte de él prefería esperar a que Kyo se ocultara durante el día para salir de allí, y luego inmediatamente después, había dormido con Tsuzuku en su primera noche de “libertad”, pero las pesadas cortinas del teatro bloqueaban cualquier partícula de luz que quisiera entrar en el edificio. Se tumbó boca abajo y extendió su mano hacia la mesita de noche, volteando el reloj con la forma de su personaje favorito que señalaba la hora. Olvidó en qué momento se había quedado dormido al llegar, demasiado tenso, demasiado nervioso, pensando que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos tocaría su puerta. 

 

_ Tsuzuku… _ Suspiró sentándose en el borde de su cama, quizás había sido algo frío de su parte quitarle al mayor la única forma de comunicarse con él, pero… Negó rápidamente. Tenía que sacarse esa sensación de encima, no podía desperdiciar su tiempo haciéndose cargo de los sentimientos ajenos si ni siquiera entendía los suyos. Incluso si el morocho no era alguien a quien pudiera quitar fácilmente de su cabeza, por su propia salud mental tenía que actuar con algo de egoísmo. 

 

La hora de tomarse un baño. La hora de comer. La hora de salir. Una a una fueron pasaron y que extraño era vivir sin un propósito, caminar tranquilo por los distritos, visitando sus tiendas favoritas y saludando a los dueños. Incluso si los días solían ser así para él, cuando llegaba la tarde y el sol comenzaba a bajar, junto a él, el peso de sus obligaciones se asentaba de a poco también sobre sus hombros, emprendía el camino hacia el galpón y de ahí era lo que Kyo decidiera. Sin embargo, allí estaba sentado en una banca de una plaza instalando el chip en el celular nuevo que había comprado. El fácil acceso al dinero era una de las pocas cosas buenas que logró aprovechar esos meses haciéndose cargo de las fiestas, pantalla de algo más oscuro. Comprobó que funcionara correctamente antes de mandar un mensaje. 

 

_ Perdí mi teléfono, este es mi número ahora.  _

_ ¿Fiesta privada? _

 

El mensaje enviado al número que conocía de memoria no tardó en ser respondido. El remitente parecía sorprendido, no era de menos, había desaparecido completamente un par de días y la dirección adjunta ya no era la usual, pero aceptó la invitación de todos modos. 

 


	12. 「12」

El sol comenzaba a caer, guardándose en el horizonte. Los ojos de Tsuzuku se sentían resecos y cansados, aún abiertos desde el anochecer, no recordaba haberse dormido aunque estaba seguro que sí lo había hecho. Miró de reojo las cortinas ahora cerradas, estaba realmente seguro de no haberlas cerrado, un pequeño halo de luz se colaba por un costado todavía descubierto. Se levantó y bajó con lo puesto al gran salón, el silencio en el teatro era casi tangible, pero aún así una presencia tranquila pero fuerte rodeaba el espacio.

\- Buenas noches~ - canturreó Uruha tirado en el diván jugando con las borlas que colgaban de las cortinas

\- Ah, sigues aquí - murmuró Tsuzuku desganado

\- Siempre un gusto estar en casa - se burló el otro dedicándole una mirada aburrida - Ruki está despierto. 

Tsuzuku no respondió, simplemente se volteó a subir las escaleras nuevamente hasta el segundo piso. El cuarto de Ruki estaba al fondo de la escalera, una doble puerta de roble lo resguardaba, ahora una de sus hojas estaba entreabierta y el más alto se coló por ella, cerrándola tras él. Su creador estaba sentado en la cama perfectamente armada, las velas ya brillaban en cada rincón y el sándalo se sentía en el aire, se veía inmaculado y etéreo como la primera vez que lo conoció. Le dedicó una profunda mirada de sus ojos grises y Tsuzuku cayó de rodillas frente a él, escondiendo su cabeza en el regazo del mayor, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. Ruki respondió llevando las manos a su cabello, acariciándolo y apartándolo de su rostro con ternura. 

\- Meto se ha ido - susurró con voz quebrada, escondido en la gruesa tela de la túnica del mayor

\- Lo sé - respondió con la voz grave pero dulce, sin detener sus caricias - Era algo previsible...

Tsuzuku se presionó con fuerza a él, tocando sus manos tras la espalda baja de su creador, un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

\- Va a matarlo - su voz se quebraba, sonando aguda y muda por momentos - él, él le arrancó la lengua y ahora va a matarlo.

Ruki mordió su labio inferior, recordando cómo sintió de primera mano lo que vio en el humano, como el dolor de Meto fue suyo por segundos.

\- Meto estará a salvo en nuestro territorio - aseguró calmado, sintiendo como Tsuzuku poco a poco relajaba su agarre - Removerlo de la compañía de ese hombre fue la mejor opción - inspiró, acariciando con cuidado el cabello de Tsuzuku - pero traerlo aquí no lo era.

Tsuzuku no respondió, sólo hundió más su cabeza en el regazo del otro, creyendo que si salía de ahí todas sus pesadillas se harían realidad, sólo en el abrazo atemporal de su creador se sentiría a salvo.

\- Tu fijación en el humano ha nublado tu juicio - siguió con calma, sin detener sus caricias, bajando por la nuca y espalda del más alto - Recuerda lo aprendido.

El morocho asintió, pero no se soltó de Ruki, supo que su creador no le pediría que se fuera ahora.

\- ¿Sabías… sabías lo que ese hombre había hecho? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

Ruki tardó en responder, había sentido un inmenso dolor pero también confusión, había interpretado lo que pudo en su corto contacto y había elegido no indagar más en la mente del humano, remover sentimientos mortales podía tener nefastos resultados.

\- En parte - confesó

Tsuzuku soltó un pequeño gemido y lo abrazó con fuerza, Ruki respondió el gesto, arqueandose con cuidado sobre el más alto, llevando su cabeza hacia la espalda de Tsuzuku, cubriéndolo.  

  
  


Como siempre, incluso aunque sabía que las preguntas estaban allí, MiA no hizo muchas, al menos, ninguna que Meto no pudiera responder. Aquella era una reunión como ninguna antes, el rubio no conocía más que lo que el menor le permitía conocer, lo cual no era mucho, pero pasar de encuentros casuales a visitar su departamento parecía algo muy fuera de lo común, casi como si debiera preocuparse, pero las reglas eran así, quizás simplemente estaba cansado de las salidas nocturnas. 

 

\- Meto-chan, ¿estás bien? - preguntó de pronto, sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo. El lugar consistía de un solo ambiente, la cama del joven estaba contra una de las ventanas, entre ella y la televisión se hallaba una mesa de café redonda en torno a la cual se repartían algunos cojines. El espacio le hacía sonreír, porque simplemente clamaba a gritos la personalidad de su dueño, las figuras adornando los muebles y las repisas, donde también había una increíble cantidad de mangas que seguramente habría ido coleccionando con los años. El menor le miró, asintiendo, rebuscando algo entre su ropa. En ese momento, MiA se puso de pie y alcanzó una guitarra que estaba apoyada contra la pared, comenzando a acariciar sus cuerdas y repitiendo los acordes para hacer una simple melodía, mientras en la televisión se transmitía, a un bajo volumen, uno de los shows preferidos del chico de cabello plateado - Supe que hace unos días hubo un apagón allá… nadie sabe qué pasó. Traté de comunicarme, pero creo que ya habías perdido tu teléfono, temía que hubieras estado ahí..

 

_ Lo siento. _

_ No estaba allí, no sé qué ocurrió, perdí mi celular en otro lado. _

 

\- Ya veo - dijo tranquilo mirando la pantalla de la laptop donde Meto había tipeado las palabras, sin que la evasividad y secretismo le afectaran demasiado, volviendo su mirada hacia la guitarra. El que no indagara de más aliviaba el joven, aunque se sintiera algo culpable de mentirle -u omitir detalles- en casi cada interacción, pero era como si por debajo de la piel supiera que eso era lo mejor para ambos. 

Miró por la ventana, la luz que ya no estaba tan alta y empezaba adquirir esos tonos entre rosas y anaranjados, sintiendo una especie de pesar en su estómago. No era fácil no estar pendiente de esos detalles, sabiendo que Kyo, Tsuzuku y su familia podrían rondar en cualquier momento por las calles. Por casi 2 años no se había pertenecido a sí mismo, no iba a pretender que solo en una tarde dejara de pensar que se le plantarían en la puerta de su edificio, guiados por su aroma, a reclamarlo de vuelta. Especialmente el morocho al que había dejado en la absoluta oscuridad, sin posibilidad de contactarle. 

 

Suspiró molesto, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello, en él. De forma infantil extendió una de sus piernas hacia MiA, empujándole suavemente el hombro con su pie, llamándole la atención. Éste le miró antes de dejar la guitarra a un lado con cuidado, levantándose y apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándolo con una ceja alzada mientras el menor sacaba de su bolsillo la bolsita que contenía la pastilla rosada de la última vez.

 

\- ¿Oh? Pensé que la habrías tomado solo - con una sonrisa ante la negación del que todavía estaba algo recostado en la cama - ¿Estás seguro de esto? - inclinándose de a poco, sus manos apoyadas en el colchón subiendo por los costados del chico hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas, mientras el de cabello plateado daba vuelta el contenido en la palma de su mano. 

  
  


Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Tsuzuku finalmente dejó ir a su creador, volviendo a su habitación y encerrándose en ella, previendo que la puerta permanecería cerrada por poco tiempo, los sonidos de los demás por el pasillo lo anunciaban. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada, estaba hambriento y exhausto y sólo quería desaparecer allí, quería ser dejado solo, pero nunca pudo dominar del todo esa parte de sus poderes. Siempre demasiado abierto a cada integrante nuevo de su familia como para aprender a crear barreras. Llevó su mano a su boca, pasándola por sus labios antes de tocarla levemente con la lengua, sintiendo como cada parte se separaba y entrelazaba con la otra. No podría jamás comparar el dolor que debió haber sentido Meto con su propia experiencia, pero sintió que la conexión era demasiado grande para ignorarla. 

A pesar de los siglos vividos aún tenía grabado a fuego en su mente el momento en que fue sometido y golpeado contra una mesa, sólo recordaba ver manchas negras a su alrededor antes que sujetaran su cabeza y llevaran las manos a su boca. Clérigos rezaban a su alrededor mientras uno de ellos sacaba una navaja. No pudo seguir mirando, su estómago se revolvía, su corazón saltaba en su pecho, sólo podía ver la imagen de Ruki en el fondo de su mente.

_ Infiel. Pagano. Hereje. _

Todas esas palabras y más brotaban de sus bocas sin que Tsuzuku pudiera entenderlas, sólo podía pensar en Ruki y sus manos blancas sobre su rostro, en su voz grave y tranquila respondiendo sus preguntas, en la compañía que tanto se esmeró en ganar. Las ofrendas que le había hecho, la gente que había llevado a él sin medir consecuencias. Sus propias palabras, su propia boca abriéndose de más. 

Su cabeza estallaba mientras sentía el filo comenzando a desgarrar la piel, el dolor insostenible, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, la sangre en su boca. Cada segundo era una eternidad de agonía y de pronto todo se detuvo. El dolor perduraba pero a su alrededor sólo había silencio.

Recordó abrir los ojos aterrorizado y verlo frente a él, su rostro manchado con sangre, sus colmillos brillando en la luz, sus manos enteras cubiertas de los restos de cada uno de los clérigos. Tras él alguien lo puso de pie y reconoció a la alta figura que siempre estaba a su lado. Ruki llevó sus manos al rostro de Tsuzuku y este pudo jurar que finas líneas de sangre caían de sus ojos para encontrarse con las manchas en sus labios.

\- Ey - sintió tras él, provocando que se sentara de golpe a ver hacia la puerta, Uruha estaba asomado en ella

\- Creí que ya te habrías ido - dijo Tsuzuku tratando de borrar las marcas de su rostro sin éxito

\- Ruki me pidió que me quedara contigo - confesó impasible, entrando en la habitación - Deja de llorar, te vas a secar. - se sentó en la cama junto a él, mirando hacia la ventana

\- Sí, lo siento - bajó la cabeza el morocho, insistiendo con las sábanas sobre sus mejillas - sólo estaba--

\- Recordando, lo sé - lo miró fijo - Estoy al tanto… de todo.

\- No me sorprende - se sonrió algo derrotado

Uruha se levantó y miró un momento a la ventana antes de mirar nuevamente a Tsuzuku.

\- Vamos, tienes que comer algo. Ruki quiere que actúes hoy. - lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y el menor lo permitió

\- No lo entiendo - confesó en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlos

\- Para mí es bastante claro. - comenzó a fastidiarse Uruha mientras lo iba empujando fuera de la habitación - Estás en vigilancia al suicida.

Tsuzuku no supo si reírse o no, se dejó empujar hasta atravesar el salón donde Ruki hizo un gran trabajo de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero no uno muy bueno de ocultar la pequeña mancha roja que descansaba bajo su ojo derecho. 

 

Quizás era la falta de música, luces, calor y movimiento, la mezcla que solo conseguía en las fiestas, pero aunque sentía una fuerte emoción en su cuerpo y disfrutaba enormemente de los besos que MiA repartía en su cuello, no podía dejar de notar que la luz que ahora ingresaba al cuarto era la artificial proveniente de los postes de la calle. 

 

\- Meto… - una vez más, su nombre dicho en esa habitación, por alguien a quien no estaba respondiendo como debería. El mayor suspiró - Lo siento, hoy se siente extraño -  _ ¿extraño?  _ \- Sé que nuestro trato consisten en no preguntarnos nada… -  _ entonces no lo hagas. No lo arruines - _ Pero siempre tuve la impresión de que huías de algo…

 

Bien, estaba arruinado. Meto lo miró molesto y solo esos ojos dirigiéndose así a él bastaron para hacer que el rubio se hiciera a un lado, sentándose en la cama contra la pared mientras observaba al menor poniéndose una de sus anchas poleras, los movimientos algo erráticos de alguien en un estado alterado. 

 

\- Y en general, creo que siempre había logrado distraerte, pero hoy… no querías realmente estar conmigo, ¿cierto? - preguntó, siguiendo los movimientos del joven que ahora encendía un cigarrillo - Meto - más serio que antes, moviéndose hasta la orilla de la cama - ¿A qué le temes tanto? - 

 

Le fulminó con una mirada, apretando su mandíbula sabiendo que no podía -ni quería- responder ninguna de sus preguntas. ¿A qué le temía? Definitivamente a la ausencia del sol, pero solo porque le atemorizaban los vampiros porque uno de ellos le había quitado todo, porque “era de él” y luego había terminado en manos de otro que si bien le hacía sentir mejor, también le hizo cargar con “ser de él” entre sus pares. No. No quería estar con MiA, pero había sido una apuesta a no estar solo que pensaba que sería jugar seguro, pero la suerte no era su amiga. Le dio la espalda y señaló la puerta.

 

\- Meto, explícame -  _ Basta, vete ya. No voy a involucrar a nadie más  _ \- Sea lo que sea -  _ no me creerías jamás - _

 

El eterno silencio del chico colmó la paciencia del mayor, se levantó suspirando y tomó sus cosas, caminando hacia la salida y poniéndose los zapatos.

 

\- No tienes que estar solo todo el tiempo, pero es decisión tuya si quieres alejar a todos - Se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, pero cerró la puerta detrás de sí al no recibir nada. Meto temblaba en su lugar, de pie, tenso, hasta tomar una de las figuras sobre la mesa y lanzandola contra la puerta cerrada. 

  
  


Las horas de la noche pasaron largas y perezosas bajo el escrutinio de Uruha, hasta pudo sentir sus ojos sobre él durante toda la duración de su número, siguiéndolo afuera cuando Ruki tomó el escenario. Debían estar realmente preocupados por él para que Uruha sacrificara la oportunidad de ver actuar a su creador. Sentía tanta adoración por él como cualquiera de ellos. Tsuzuku suspiró al encontrarselo en los vestidores.

\- ¿Qué tal? - lo saludó Uruha como si nada, usando su vaporizador electrónico para formar densas nubes blancas en el cuarto

\- ¿Esto va a durar mucho tiempo? - suspiró Tsuzuku rindiéndose y sentándose frente a él, se sentía algo mejor después de haberse alimentado y su cuerpo ya no dolía

Su número había estado cargado de una emoción y sentimiento que le parecieron ajenos incluso mientras venían de él mismo, sintió de cierta forma como si al terminar se hubiese librado de un enorme peso de encima.

\- Lo que sea necesario…. - lo pensó un momento, mirando como las nubes se disipaban hacia el techo - O hasta que me aburras.

\- Me sorprende que todavía no lo haya logrado - le sonrió algo cansado, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, poniendo el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados

\- A decir verdad me aburriste desde un principio - se divirtió Uruha, tirándole el humo encima - Pero Ruki quiso que no te dejara solo, al menos por hoy. Y ya sabes lo difícil que es decirle que no al querubín.

\- Ya estoy mejor - murmuró el otro, algo avergonzado de haber preocupado nuevamente a su creador

\- Aham - respondió Uruha desinteresado, bajó una seria mirada hacia los ojos celestes de Tsuzuku - ¿Quieres dormir?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al menor, las pocas veces que había experimentado el don particular de Uruha no había sido bueno, se había sentido indefenso desde el primer momento y había olvidado todo lo ocurrido desde que había aceptado recibirlo.

\- No me gusta tu hipnosis - Uruha se sonrió ante la respuesta

\- Es muy útil a veces, algunos de tus hermanos han sabido sacarle provecho… - Tsuzuku hizo una mueca sin convencerse - Y es la única forma que Ruki recuerda lo que se siente ser humano...

\- No me gusta, me hace sentir vulnerable - insistió el otro, ignorando el comentario sobre su creador

\- Eso es porque no confías en mí - respondió Uruha y el otro evitó mirarlo, sin responder, el mayor se sonrió, aceptando en ese gesto la confirmación de su comentario - No sé qué es lo que más te molesta… - empezó pensativo, sin borrar la sonrisa - que yo haya estado siempre y antes que tú, que yo reciba cosas de él que tú nunca obtendrías-- - se interrumpió un momento - pensándolo mejor ese es tu hermano. Creo que lo que menos soportas de mí es que te recuerdo que alguna vez tu Dios fue humano.

Tsuzuku no respondió, encontrándose derrotado en la sinceridad de su superior.

\- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?  - se quejó en un murmullo, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos

\- Porque tiendes a idealizar a las personas. - respondió simplemente - Y te olvidas que son seres de carne y hueso tal como tú. Es hora que aprendas eso.

Uruha se levantó sin esperar respuesta, pasó por su lado y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de abandonar la habitación y el teatro por el resto de la noche. 

  
  


Meto había cerrado las persianas para bloquear la luz, quedándose sobre su cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza con las mantas, como si eso fuese a alejar la negatividad que había quedado rondando en el aire. Tras la partida de MiA le había invadido un miedo profundo al verse tan abandonado en su propio espacio, como si no reconociera al que había llenado aquella habitación con esas decoraciones. ¿Por qué…? De todo lo que podría haber sacado compartiendo tanto tiempo de su vida con el viejo vampiro, ¿acaso había terminado absorbiendo su soledad? Ningún lugar le pertenecía, en realidad, él no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Ni con Kyo, ni con las personas, tal vez ni siquiera con Tsuzuku. Se preguntaba si acaso esa sería la clase de sentimientos que habían orillado a Kyo a aislarse, a moverse solo, a no apegarse a nadie. Se preguntaba entonces si se convertiría en la versión mortal del mayor y al imaginar ese terrible futuro -aunque finito, al contrario de la condena eterna en la que estaba el otro- se encogía más sobre sí mismo como cobijándose. No quería. No quería estar solo. ¿Habría forma de huir de ese destino? 

 

Sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, irónicamente solo pudiendo cerrar sus ojos cuando algunas partículas de luz hallaban su camino entre los pliegues de la persiana. Dio vueltas sobre su cama, sin sentir necesidad alguna que le despertara o le hiciera abandonar la  mínima seguridad de ese refugio. Pero, y casi como si inconscientemente hubiera adquirido hábitos ajenos, despertó lentamente cuando el sol bajaba y los colores eran parecidos a aquellos con los que se había dormido, desorientándolo un poco mientras se incorporaba. La imagen de su habitación en silencio le formó un nudo en la garganta, sentía la falta de algo en su mano, la manera en que los dedos fríos de un tercero se acoplaban a los suyos… se levantó y se vistió con prisa, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde, que no fuese como el vampiro siempre le dijo que eran las cosas. 

 

La noche ya se había asentado cuando bajaba las escaleras del club donde trabajaba Koichi, sin saber a dónde más acudir. No encontraba adecuado dirigirse al teatro después de haberse ido de esa forma, no con todos allí, no si temía que el morocho no lo quisiera de vuelta. Cruzó el lugar rápidamente y se apoyó contra la barra, respirando agitado tras la carrera, buscando al de pelo rosa.

 

Koichi lo vio desde el fondo del bar y se apresuró para llegar a él, metiéndose al otro lado de la barra para poder quedar frente a él. En cuanto pudieron verse a la cara, Koichi juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

\- Meto ¡lo siento! - se disculpó bajando la cabeza aún más - no debí hablar, no debí inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Lo siento. De verdad - abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente, sin separar las manos 

 

Cortó su respiración solo un momento ante la sorpresa, pero luego volviendo a hacerlo a ese ritmo de haber corrido por lo menos desde la estación más cercana hasta allí. Su ceño denotó su preocupación, bajando las manos de Koichi suavemente antes de abrazarlo, el más alto siempre había sido tan amable con él que en ningún momento se había atrevido a pensar que había sido malintencionado, además… supuso que no era un tema que podría haber evitado para siempre. Se separó de él ansioso, sacando su celular y tipeando rápidamente.

 

_ Llámalo, por favor. _

 

La prisa no le permitía tomarse el tiempo de ser más claro, mostrándole la pantalla mientras se inclinaba un poco detrás de ella para enfatizar su necesidad de que el más alto acudiera. 

 

Koichi leyó dos veces el mensaje, se mordió el labio algo dudoso, no sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos pero algo en él y el nuevo celular de Meto le confirmaban que no había sido agradable. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, sacando su propio teléfono y buscando el último número con que Ryoga le había contestado, enviándole un mensaje que el otro respondió al segundo, nunca separado de la pantalla del celular.

 

Ryoga recorrió los pasillos con su vestuario ya puesto, sin despegar el aparato de su rostro mientras llamaba a su hermano a pedido del mensaje de Koichi. Finalmente lo encontró sentado en su habitación, con el viejo teléfono que le había dado al humano entre las manos.

\- Tsuzuku - le llamó la atención, quería soltar un comentario mordaz pero se sintió cohibido por la extraña expresión en los celestes ojos del mayor - Koichi te está buscando.

Se apresuró para irse y tomar su lugar en el escenario, sintiendo tras él los pasos rápidos del mayor que siguieron de largo hasta abandonar finalmente el teatro. 

 

Finalmente recuperó el aliento, agradeciendo con un gesto al mayor cuando éste le confirmó que el morocho había recibido el mensaje, pero sin quedarse. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar, pero podía suponer que no sería demasiado, no iba a olvidar jamás cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cruzado la ciudad en sus brazos, sujeto firmemente contra él.  _ Ah… _ llevó una mano a su pecho mientras subía las escaleras, ansioso, temeroso, pero no podía plantarse frente al otro con esa cara. Él había decidido irse, él había decidido cortar la comunicación. Abrió con esfuerzo la pesada puerta de metal que ahogó el sonido a sus espaldas una vez estuvo afuera, terminando de salir a la estrecha calle donde circulaban personas caminando, suspirando, acuclillándose por el otro lado de la calle y sacando su celular. 

 

Tsuzuku atravesó la ciudad con un inescapable sentido de aprehensión, sentía que caminaba directo a una trampa, otra emboscada de Uruha, unas cuantas más verdades que Ruki no podía decirle a la cara. Chasqueó la lengua, deteniéndose a medio camino del bar, tratando de alcanzarlo con la mente para cerciorarse que Uruha no estuviera en él. Avanzó más despacio, sintiendo con más fuerza la ausencia del mayor a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Normalizó su paso cuando hubo comprobado que no había una segunda intención en el mensaje de Koichi, su camino hasta la puerta lo llevó a reconocer una figura encogida a un lado de la calle, sus nervios se tensaron al ver el rostro del menor ensimismado en su celular.

 

\- Meto - lo llamó en voz baja, sin acercarse 

 

El menor se encogió de hombros, alzando su vista de a poco, sin quitarla de aquellos ojos celestes mientras se ponía de pie. Allí estaba, con el tono cremoso de su piel tersa y sus ojos fijos en él con algo de incertidumbre. Sus labios quisieron modular su nombre, pero apenas gesticularon la primera sílaba, sin estar seguro de que debiera acercarse pero sin poder comunicarse si no lo hacía.

 


End file.
